Fragmented souls
by ministop
Summary: Seven years had passed..Kyoko Mogami had became a superstar.She didn't changed at all.But she had left her revenge for Fuwa because of a certain someone.But still she can't let herself to fall in love for the 3rd time.Is it because of Rinko?Who is Rinko?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A mother**

**Guys this is an introduction:**

**Kyoko (currently): 25 years old**

**Ren (currently): 29 years old**

**Rinko: 2 years old**

**Maria: 18 years old.**

* * *

Seven years had passed since Kyoko Mogami had debut in the Starworld. As Lory predicted, she became the BOMB of the LME industry. She became a superstar. After the showing of Dark Moon in Japan, she was acknowledged and known by Japan as Mio. Later on, she debut. And now, she was currently the lead actress of an action movie.

Seven years had passed and she had not changed a bit as she stared at her reflection. Not her looks but her personality. She was the same as always. But now, she looked slimmer than before. She tied her long blonde hair one sided, giving off a mature look. She posed at the mirror and smiled at her reflection. And then she headed to the studio.

After four or five hours

Kyoko was dashing to her car. _'I am late again. The director seems to be in a hurry and energetic as always'_ she thought. She should hurry because it is past 8 and she is going to pick-up Rinko. Boss would surely be angry at her, because again, she was late. Kyoko just sighed. On the way, she thought about those persons that had a big impact in her life. But she thought mostly of _him_. She had abandoned her revenge for Fuwa Sho, because of _him _and because of Rinko.

Rinko was her life now. But, even though she had abandoned her revenge, she knew that she couldn't let herself fall in love for the 3rd time. She finally had arrived; she thought that she couldn't because of the long traffic. As expected, she was scolded by the Boss for being late. She sat quietly, accepting all the punishments. She was trembling and a little bit down about her lateness. Where was Rinko?

"Mama! Me heewe." [Mama! Me here!] Rinko burst out from the kitchen. Yes, mother, Kyoko Mogami was a mother and had a lovely daughter that looked like her. Had the same look when she was a child. A little Kyoko, you would call it.

When they reached home, Kyoko kept her promise to Rinko about the cake. She swore to herself, when she found out that she was pregnant of Rinko, she would do her best as her mother. She wouldn't let Rinko experience what she had experienced when she was a child. A child should be cared truly by his mother.

She watched her daughter ate happily. _'That smile'_ she thought, _'I wouldn't let anyone tainted that innocent smile of hers.'_ Suddenly, she felt something painfully inside her, inside her broken heart and fragmented soul. Hiding the truth from her daughter could hurt her daughter if she found out. But revealing the truth to her daughter could hurt more. Kyoko chose lying for protecting her daughter from much pain; however, she didn't know what her daughter was feeling until now.

* * *

At that night, the sky is really dark, no stars taking a dare to peep to the city. It was calm

….until the rain poured down.

It rained. The deafening silence was broken by loud cracklings of the thunder.

* * *

Rinko was awoken by the loud booming sounds. It scared her. She felt alone, even though her mother was just sleeping soundly. She started to tremble. She felt so vulnerable, unprotected, incomplete. Even though she had a loving mother, she couldn't help but to yearn for the love of another person, another protector – a father. When she was born, her mother was always there for her. Her mother didn't talk too much about her father. She always described him as a gentle, caring, sad man. At first, she didn't care about the word "Father" means, but as she peeked through their window, she always sees three persons walking happily. She knew the two persons; the tall girl was the mother while the small girl was the child. But the other one was a complete stranger to her.

Rinko searched the thing under the pillows that she had found recently. It was a blue-violet stone. She thought that the stone held magic, just like what her mother always told her. She held it tightly, even though trembling, hoping it to ease her nerves, the loneliness, the incomplete space. She crawled underneath the bed, still clutching the stone.

* * *

Kyoko was awakened by the loud thunder. _'Thunders'_ she thought. _'There is something different tonight.'_ _Thunders!_, she sat up and checked Rinko. Her eyes widened, seeing no one lying beside her. Thunder is one of Rinko's fears. The first time, Rinko heard the thunder; she cried and trembled a lot. _'I can't do anything to calm her, except to hug her. I found her underneath the bed.'_ She remembered, so she checked her under the bed. She found her for the 2nd time, trembling but not crying. She reached for her and hugged her, hoping to calm her trembling daughter. Not speaking, she waited for her daughter to calm down.

Suddenly she felt something painful or bad coming. She didn't mind it; she was too focused on her daughter.

Little by little, Rinko starting to calm down and her trembling is becoming less and less. Kyoko noticed it, but still didn't let go of her. She noticed that her right hand is tightly closed, holding something near her chest. Kyoko wanted to know what she was holding, but didn't ask. Instead, Rinko asked a question.

"Mama, whoosh my fadur?"[Mama, who's my father?] still clutching the stone near her chest.

Those words surprised her. She didn't know what to answer. _'Is this what I am feeling about?'_ she asked herself. It's not the right time to reveal the truth to Rinko. Nor the right place. But also, Kyoko knew that she ws also not prepared for what would happen next. So she tightly hugged her and just kept silent for the whole night.

* * *

And at the same night on the other side of the world, there was someone who has been bothered. _'The night sky is always beautiful'_ he thought. Although he had solved his problem from the past, he is still bothered. _'No stars tonight.'_ He observed. He could see the empty night sky from his window. He felt the surroundings gone cold, after seeing the bare night sky. Even though, he was inside the plane, covered with a blanket and wearing a coat, he still felt cold as if he had no clothing at all. He knew that if he returned now, there was no turning back. Inside his hollow heart, he knew he had left and hurt something precious in Japan, and he decided to go back to retrieve what he had lost.

He had dialed a number.

_KRIIINGGG_

"Yes?"

"Yashiro, it's me. I am heading now to Japan right now. Please don't tell it to anybody. I wanted them to be surprised."

"Really? Ahh.. Okay have a safe trip." Yashiro had ended the call.

The man on the plane had a slim figure, long legs and arms, a godly smile and a gentle sad face. He looked at his windows again. Deep in thought, his reflection was clearly highlighting his sad eyes and bared soul. He was _Ren _after all.

* * *

- end of chappie -


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

**Chapter 2: Planning of the Show**

* * *

Another call was made by Ren.

KRIIINNGGG!

On the other side of the world, wherein the whole household of the Takarada residence was sleeping peacefully, a sudden phone call had disturbed the master. Even though the master looked flashy and rich in LME and he seemed respectful with that sparkling smile; he was still an ordinary person like others. With a look of had-just-awakened-from-a-good-sleep, he reached for the phone. He had a disheveled hair, unshaved mustache (I don't know if it is a beard or mustache or whatever but you get the picture right?) and sleepy eyes. But as soon as he realized the person from the other line, he had regained his composure.

"If it isn't Ren Tsuruga, it has been 3 years since I last heard you, am I right?" Lory talked coolly.

"Ah, yes. It has been 3 years…" Ren trailed off, he didn't have enough courage to tell the President that he would be coming back soon. He waited for the president's surprising and incredible questions and insults.

"So, how are you doing there?" Lory asked casually. _But nothing came huh_

_'A simple yet suspicious question, maybe a little later…'_ "Ah. Fine" Ren had finally replied.

"Ow, is that so? You should be"

_'You should be? What is that supposed to mean?' _Ren is beginning to suspect something, but was interrupted by the President's next question. "So, did Kuu and you have solved your problem? I mean, did you already solve your problem regarding your father (or parents)?"

"Ah, yes. I had already solved it."

"Then, this means that you had decided to come back here? Don't you" Even though, Lory was on the other line, Ren knew that the President was making a sinister smile, with an airy tone and sly eyes. With no hesitation Ren boldly answered "Yes"

_'Hohohohoho. This guy is really Ren Too confident my boy? You should be, because you've left something incredible here.'_ Lory just couldn't stop smiling. But Lory wouldn't let it be just like that, so he airily asked Ren "Eh? Why would you want to come back? Is it something important?" Lory knew the answer very well but he wanted to hear it from Ren. The question caught Ren off guard; Ren was quite startled. Lory couldn't help but to smile; he was pleased whenever Ren lose his composure.

"Did my question startle you?" Lory added; he wanted to know what would Ren's reaction.

"A-No. Of course not." Ren tried to recover for the sudden question.

_'Hohohohoho. He is trying to cover his startleness. As expected this is Ren after all.'_

"Aaaah... About that, well of course. Ahm-because I am still in debt to you. Am I? That's why I decided to come back." He had thought of something but he was not sure if it would be effective.

Lory smirked. Lory knew for a fact that Ren couldn't lie to him. "Oh, really Ren? Is that why you would come back? Aw… Come on Ren, is that the best excuse you can find? I am not convinced. Ren that was the lamest excuse. Don't you use that kind of excuse to me. You are being too heartless."

Well, for sure it wasn't effective. What the Preside had said really hit Ren. How could he lie to the President? Maybe if he used that to the others, they would buy it but not the President. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "Sorry. Really I am not a good liar to you." He tried to make it as a joke. "The truth is, I left something precious in Japan and I need to retrieve what I lost." He started to become serious. "I am afraid that it will be very difficult to retrieve it, if I don't hurry up. Maybe I am too late, but I still gonna try." He confessed on the phone. He was holding the phone in his left hand, while his free hand supporting his forehead while his eyes are closed. (Do you get the picture?-sorry-)

Lory knew that Ren was telling the truth. _'Well, he is truly a man in love. He bound himself not to be happy because he thinks he has no right to be because of the incident before. But I think he deserved some happiness. And that happiness is only__her__. Well Ren, there is another person that you should retrieve. However, I think it will not be that easy'_ Lory just smiled. A sweet, gentle smile from a father that is proud to his son. "Well, Ren I wish you a good luck."

"Thank you. I need those god lucks." Ren replied while smiling on the other line.

"Ren, you need more than good lucks; I guaranteed you that. You should be prepared yourself for the big changes in here." Lory advised Ren, but not revealing the truth to Ren. He wanted Ren to be surprised. This would turn out to be quite a show.

Ren didn't try to ask the big changes, because he knew that the President would not tell him, for his own good—more likely for the President's enjoyment. "One more thing, President, please don't tell this to anyone. I don't want to be welcomed by the whole world. I had informed Yashiro about my arrival. I am sure that by tomorrow's afternoon I will arrive at Japan. About 4-5 p.m." Ren added.

"Well Ren. Okay. I will have a talk with Yashiro about your arrival arrangement later. Have a safe trip then. Goodbye." Lory ended the call. It was only past midnight and his beauty sleep was interrupted. He was getting sleepy again. Lory expected a wonderful show by tomorrow's afternoon. And the arrival of Ren was the cue. Of course, he wouldn't tell the media about Ren's coming. It was for his enjoyment.

The President had ended the call. Ren felt a little sorry for disturbing the President. He preoccupied his mind for the bog changes that the President warned him. 'What kind of changes might it be?' He asked himself. He turned to face the night again. As he stared at the calm night sky, his eyes suddenly gone sleepy… Until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**hope you like it..but i wish you will give me your opinion about my story.. thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat!

**Chapter 3: Sneak Peak**

* * *

Yashiro seemed to be still awake or more likely couldn't sleep, after the phone call of Ren. He was too much excited for the arrival of Ren. But then Yashiro had realized that it was just a short call. And most of all, he had ended the call. _He himself!_ Yashiro turned around to the other side of his bed. Ren seemed to be upset or not him at all, so he didn't ask him anymore about why he would come back. Is it for Kyoko? Yashiro just sighed to himself; he turned again. He seemed restless. He still hoped that Ren and Kyoko will be together. He knew that Ren still loved her so much and Kyoko, on the other hand… Yashiro was still not sure. After all, Ren still didn't know about the existence of Rinko. What could Ren's reaction after finding out? Would it be the same? He closed his eyes and remembered the conversation between him and Kyoko, 3 years ago.

* * *

….Flashback…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! The door was slightly open._

"_Kyoko, I'm coming in."_

_When I went there to check Kyoko as I promised to Ren, there I'd found out the truth. I knew that coming in someone's home without permission was rude, even though it's your friend's home. But I still can't wait to give the letter that Ren had entrusted to me to be given to Kyoko, after his departure. But, apparently, I misplaced it somewhere and I had found it while I was cleaning my desk this morning. God! I will be killed by Ren if he found out._

"_Kyoko, where are you? I have something for you. ~" Yashiro looks like singing because of his excitement._

_(Vomiting noise from the bathroom)_

_A weird sound was coming from the bathroom, so I followed it, expecting it was Kyoko. And then, I was right. Kyoko was indeed there—but vomiting? Is she sick? Oh God! I'll be definitely be killed by Ren! Kyoko had finished vomiting when she noticed my presence._

"_Yashiro?" She was surprised. "What are you doing here?—and mainly, when and how did you enter?—(vomiting noise)…"_

_Kyoko was vomiting again. "Ah… Kyoko are you alright?" I'm very concerned about your health. Not including the task that was given to me by Ren, but I am very concerned as a friend._

_As soon as she finished vomiting and had cleaned herself, she answered "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, so what did you come for?" She walked past at me and then head for the kitchen. When I followed her to the kitchen, she was rummaging the ref. for food. Food? After vomiting? What, did she throw up all of her lunch? Is she really that hungry? I asked her because of my curiosity. "Are you really fine? A minute ago, you are vomiting very badly and now you are eating like there is no tomorrow."_

"_Don't worry Yashiro, I'm very fine." She assured me, but I'm not assured at all. I mean she looks like alright and telling the truth, but there is something more. "Ah, by the way, I came here to give you this love letter from Ren. ~" I had completely forgotten about the letter when I found her in the bathroom. But luckily I don't. I handed her the love letter from Ren. She seems down after hearing a letter from Ren. Is there something about what I said? But still, she took it. Maybe, because she really wasn't feeling alright. But I think after she read that letter I'm sure, she will be alright again. I can't help but to smile widely. I am very thrilled whenever Ren do something romantic to express his undying love to Kyoko._

_Kyoko took the letter, but didn't try to open it. She seemed to check it if it is really from Ren. Yashiro eagerly waiting for Kyoko to open the letter stood there and eyed the letter. It looks like an eternity had passed for Yashiro but actually it is only 20 seconds and he lost his patience. (too exaggeration?) He eyed the stiff appearance. "What are you waiting for? Open it!"_

_Kyoko seems to snap back from the reality and looked at Yashiro. Kyoko seems sad. And then, she turned around and began to vomit again._

_Maybe Kyoko wanted to read his letter alone? But I wanted to know what was in that letter too! I just watched her vomit again. What is really going on? It seems that she is pre—Wait! Is she…_

"_Kyoko don't tell me, by the looks of it, are you pregnant?" I said it bluntly, making Kyoko stop from cleaning her face. Did I just hit the jackpot? Or not? Haha... That can't be! Or can be? I tried to laugh it off, but can't. Kyoko turned around to face me with serious yet sad eyes. And then suddenly she started crying and ran into my arms trembling. "Yashiro, what am I going to do? Yes, I'm pregnant…"_

_I can't believe what I was hearing from Kyoko. God! Ren… How? With Who? Before I asked her such questions, I calmed her down. I didn't expect her to speak first but… "The father of the child I was bearing is…"_

* * *

…Back to Reality…

Yashiro seemed to snap back. He had sat up on his bed due to excitement from the intense relationship of Kyoko and Ren and the Father of Rinko. Of course, he knew who the father of Rinko was. But he had sworn to Kyoko not to tell anyone or the real father of Rinko, the truth. But it was not only him that knew the truth, everyone that was close to Kyoko knew and was keeping it a secret.

_'Poor Ren, when you arrived on Japan, you will have one heck of a headache. You deserve it, leaving to Japan and keeping secrets… tststststs... But, I'll still be there for you.'_

Yashiro lie down. He would need a lot of strength when Ren had arrived and when the show that Lory was talking about had started. He began to close his eyes and relax when he remembered something very important.

"God! I forgot to ask Ren, when will his arrival be?"

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**sorry if it is short.. the truth is the chap 2 and chap 3 should be one chap but, I think it would be best if I split it.**

*********  
**"~" like singing...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: On Cue**

* * *

A lovely morning for a beautiful day, birds were chirping happily. Warm air greeted the trees. Flowers were happily looking at the sun. How could someone be pissed off to this day?

Yashiro's eyes had black circles like those pandas had around their eyes. He seemed he didn't sleep well last night. In a more accurate approach, he couldn't sleep last night.

"Is it already morning? _yawn_" He got up from his bed and opened his windows. "Argggh.. It's already morning! This is the worst!" He slumped on the floor, seems lifeless. He sighed for the millionth time since this midnight. He began pacing around his room, thinking for a solution. "Ahh! Why didn't I ask, when would his arrival be?" he ruffled his hair. His hair looked like a real mess. Likely Yashiro at worst.

"KRIINNNNNGGGGG!" _x3_

"Who could that be, this early morning?" He answered the phone grumpily. "Hello?"

The other line seems to be stunned by the answer. "Yashahiro-kun, good morning. Is everything alright? I seem to call at the worst time."

"Yah! Damn it! I am in the middle of crisis here!" Poor Yashahiro, he didn't seem to realize who he was talking to.

Lory on the other line seemed to be shocked and amused at the same time. He didn't know that Yashahiro could be like _this_. But as much as Lory wanted to hear Yashahiro like this, he couldn't because _he is a busy man_. "A-ahem!" clearing his throat "Yashahiro, do you know who you are speaking with?"

"The hell? As if I ca—" Yashahiro realized that the one whom he was talking to was the President. _'God! What did I do? What did I say just now? Oh no… I'll be fired with this!'_ Yashiro seemed to be terrified by his thoughts and conclusion.

_'It seems that Yashahiro come to his senses'_ Lory smirked. This was fun, like teasing Ren, but Ren's expression was much more priceless. "A-ahem, I assumed that you are completely awake now, can I?"

"Ah. Y-yes, M-mr. President sir." Yashiro couldn't stop stammering.

"Well, good then. I will expect you to come at my house at 9. Now goodbye." Lory was the first one to hang up. He had no intention to hurry, but after all _he was a busy man_. He had been expecting someone since morning. Lory was a bit excited for his early visitors. Still, he couldn't get rid off the funny conversation he just had with Yashahiro. 'Unbelievable person!' He didn't even notice that his 18-year-old granddaughter was watching him.

Maria-san stood at the doorway watching his grandfather. She had expected her grandfather to behave like a girl who was remembering about a certain event that she still couldn't believe. Her grandfather had been like this ever since she, her onee-san, would be coming to discuss something with him. She too, was excited. Not for her onee-san's existence but mostly because she would be bringing Rinko-chan. Maria-san loves Rinko-chan very much. For her, Rinko-chan was the small version of Kyoko just with hazel-nut eyes. She looked like her onee-san, but for some instances she resembled her _father_ a lot. Of course, Maria-san knew who the _father_ of Rinko-chan was. The truth was she couldn't get mad at him for what he had done, unlike those who also knew. She still believed that _he_ had a good reason for his action. Because she knew that _he_ was a gentle, sweet, caring person; he wasn't the type of person to do something without a reason. On the other hand, Maria was really fond of Kyoko. She thought of her as an Onee-chan. She felt sad about what had happened to her onee-chan. Not about being pregnant with _him_ but about not telling _him_ about Rinko. But she couldn't get let herself get mad or curse _him_ to the depths of hell, because she simply couldn't. Nobody was to be blamed for. She, herself, approved _his_ love for her Onee-chan; she thought her onee-chan was also for _him_. She was sure that they were destined for each other.

Maria let a long sigh. Her grandfather suddenly became aware of her existence. She was still thinking about her onee-chan's tragedies in life, that she didn't notice her grandfather approaching. "You seemed to be thinking something very hard my dear. What is the problem? Can your grandpa help you?"

With these, Maria became aware of the President's attention to her. She was quite surprise about his questions, but she didn't let the President to notice so… "Really grandfather, there is nothing wrong really. I'm now 18! Still you are treating me as a child! You are the one here that behaves like a child. I was just thinking of Onee-chan here with Rinko-chan." With that the President seemed to remember the meeting he would soon have with Kyoko. And then suddenly, one of their maids appeared at the door to tell them that Ms. Mogami-san had arrived.

The grandfather with his granddaughter quickly descended to their never-ending spiral staircase. They didn't even notice that they were still wearing their slippers mismatching with their outfits. They seemed too eager to see Kyoko and Rinko.

Kyoko couldn't stop laughing at those two, when she saw them. Even though she was Japan's Golden Actress, she made a funny face at them. Being aware of their mismatch footwear, they quickly ascended to their rooms and change, leaving Kyoko rolling over on her stomach with Rinko beside her, dumbfounded and confused at her mother.

Kyoko had gotten over the hilarious scene and now stood at the parlor waiting. Even though, she had visited the palace many times, she still couldn't restrain herself from being amazed. It's like she was being called by the King. While her daughter on the other hand, was also mesmerized. Even though Rinko had seen and entered this manor many times, she couldn't help but to think she was in a castle or kingdom.

"Mama, wee in the cashel!" [Mama, we in the castle!] Rinko whispered.

"Yes, we are dear. The King had called for me" Kyoko gently said and smiled to her daughter. She knew that her daughter, like her, loved fantasy more likely lived in fantasy. "Then the King will praise my clothes?" Rinko asked with eyes as big as a plate. "Of course my dear, you look like a sprite to me" Kyoko just sweetly giggled at her daughter. Truly what she just said to Rinko was correct. Rinko did look like a sprite without wings. "Then how about you?" The question was not needed for Rinko knew that her mother didn't need costumes or wings just to please the King. She, herself, was a fairy princess for Rinko. A Beautiful fairy princess, indeed. But still, Kyoko gave her daughter one of her sweetest smile, proving Rinko correct. Before Kyoko had answer her daughter, the President together with Maria, appeared flashy as ever in front of them carrying gifts. 'Gifts?' Again, Kyoko just shrugged. The President widely grinned like an idiot to her. She knew those are not certainly for her, but for Rinko. She just watched the President and Maria gave the gifts to her daughter. She has already expected this to happen. Everytime, they meet with the President, the President always gave Rinko gifts. She always got the impression that they were pampering her daughter or she was just jealous to her daughter, being treated like a princess.

After some time, the two children went to Maria's room to spent time together, leaving Kyoko and the President alone. Kyoko remembered the reason why she was called here. "Ahm. So what is the urgent business?" Kyoko asked excited to know.

"Oh, about that, well it seems that you should really have a manager to help you with your career." This confused Kyoko.

"Ah, why? I have Yashiro as a manager."

"Yes, you're quite right, but I mean is a permanent manager, not a temporary one."

"Ah, sorry President. It's because it's been 3 years since he become my 'temporary manager'". Still confused to what the President saying.

_'This girl, you haven't change a bit not a single thing. I'm making it easy for you, you know.'_ "Well, you see Yashiro is not active as your manager with these past days for some reason…" Lory was choosing the right words to tell her.

"Oh, don't worry President. If Yashiro is taking care of some things these days, I don't mind. I haven't get any problems regarding my work."

"Kyoko-san, it's not that. I mean, Yashiro will be assigned to another actor." Keep it cool, slowly and calm.

"Why? Who's the actor?" saying not concrete facts fuelled curiosity of one self, keep that in mind Lory.

"Well, I give up. _Sigh_ Yashiro will be assigned back to his former actor." It's a good thing he didn't utter the forbidden name. Lory slowly began to become serious. He looked outside the window for the purpose of not seeing Kyoko's reaction. Lory wasn't mentally nor emotionally prepared to what Kyoko's reaction. He continued, "It's been 3 years, my child. You should have tried to forgive_ him_ or tried to understand _his_ way of thinking…" This was becoming more serious and more tense. Soon, Lory couldn't hold on the heavy silence; he turned around to look at Kyoko, which was a wrong choice. Kyoko's expression was mixed with strong emotions. But it was stunned, a bit sad and hurt. 'Poor child, still fighting for it?' Lory couldn't help but to sigh. How could he bring such sensitive, personal matter? His famous, lovable, Japan's top actress, his Kyoko who was full of expressions, love and joy was expressing a saddened grimaced look in front of him. How could he divert her mind?

"Yah, about your new manager. I'm sure you'll be happy. Your manager is Ayame Mizuno. You'll be glad to know that she is Yashiro's younger sister." Lory added happily trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Eh really? Yashiro's younger sister? He has a younger sister?" Kyoko replied with eagerness, as if nothing had happened. Lory can't believe how fast Kyoko's recovery about the matter. As if the matter about _him_ hadn't been brought up, he didn't know what to do or say. So he just smiled and nodded. "Oh, wow! When can I meet her? What does she looks like? Is she the same as Yashahiro?" Kyoko asked with eyes as big as a saucer. Lory couldn't help but to chuckle. Is forgetting the matter as if it never occur a good thing or a bad thing? "Well, I really don't have any pictures of her, but I'm sure you'll meet her soon. For the time being, you can still ask Yashiro for the schedule and some offers for you." Lory had a feeling that Kyoko wasn't paying attention to him, due to being busy picturing Yashiro's younger sister. You couldn't help but be amazed by her actions sometimes, some things never changed. As Lory became relieved about the matter, he had caught a glimpse of her sad face. And before he had uttered another word, Rinko and Maria burst into the room. And then Kyoko's expression changed again with happiness.

"President, it seems that we need to be at the studio now. Sorry if it seems to be hurrying up." Kyoko bowed as a sign of apologizing. It seemed to be like the old days. "No, it's okay you should ran along now." Lory just gave her a tender smile.

* * *

Yashiro was now heading towards the gigantic door of the Takaradas'. And then before he had reached the door, it swung open and saw Kyoko and Rinko coming out. "Kyoko, Rinko! Good morning!" This caught Kyoko's and Rinko's attention. "Oh, Yashiro-san good morning too!" Kyoko said smilingly. "Hai." Yashiro just nodded and smiled. "Yeah, by the way, you didn't tell me that your younger sister will be my permanent manager"

"Eh?"

"See yah, Yashiro-san. I will better get going then."

_'Well, nobody told me either, that my sister will be your new manager, not even my sister, herself.'_ As he waited for the President at the parlor, he thought about what Kyoko had said. _'So, the President set the things already, he had found another manager for Kyoko.'_ He just sighed. He would really miss everybody at the LME. _'I should bid my farewells to Ren too after this heartbreaking firing.'_

As the President approached, he couldn't stop smiling for he remembered the conversation he had with Yashiro this early morning. Becoming aware of Yashiro's attention, he regained his composure. Yashiro on the other hand, thought that the President had already forgotten about dismissing him, that's why he was smiling, but when the President regained his composure all of Yashiro's hopes had died. _'I will really miss everything when I was not working at the LME. I wouldn't see the blossoming romance of Kyoko and Ren, now that Ren will be coming back. Plus now that Rinko is in the picture.'_ Yashiro felt sad about his thoughts.

_'Why do I make people sad'_ Lory was left with this thought after seeing Yashiro's saddened face. "Yashiro-san why are you sad? Is there something wrong to what I had said?"

"Uhm, no President. I'm just thinking about everyone else in LME. I'm going to miss them like hell… Ah, sorry President, I'm not being professional here."

"Yashiro-san, you're saying it as if you're leaving the LME…" said the President confusedly.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, unless you're planning to quit." Lory answered sadly and worriedly. "Ah, no no no. Absolutely, definitely No!" Lory was bewildered by Yashiro's answer. "Ahm. Moving on, you might or maybe not acknowledged about the sudden change of manager of Kyoko, but…"

"You mean my sister Ayame?"

"Well, you are well informed so there's no need to discuss this to you."

"Wa-wait! I just heard it from Kyoko, but I don't know the whole story." This was the second time that Lory was interrupted by Yashiro. First the funny behavior and now interruptions… "A-ahem, well now that Ren is returning, I assume that he will be coming back for acting and not for vacation. So, I'll be assigning you back to Ren."

"When would Ayame start?"

"After this week." Lory said casually. "But Ren would be coming back this week, how can I manage 2 top actors at the same time?" Yashiro's mind seemed to be spinning right now. "Well, I know you can do that. And besides, nobody knows Ren's arrival. It's just the 2 of us. By the way, Ren forgot to tell you that it's tomorrow afternoon, exactly 4-5 pm. But I think before this week ends there would be uproar." Lory's not paying attention to Yashiro's dreadful look.

"But, what about Kyoko and Ren, it's—" Yashiro stopped at midsentence; he seemed to realize what the President was planning. "Now, that you come to your senses, we should prepare ourselves for a battle or more likely a matchmaking session. Well I volunteered myself to help them or more likely Ren about something. It's just a little push that's all. So that everything will be happily ever after. The end." A sly smile crept on their faces.

Kyoko and Rinko on the other hand, were now at the set. When Kyoko started working, she left Rinko beside the director and asked her to behave like a good fairy. And Rinko did that. The shooting went smoothly today, like yesterday. At the break, everyone in the studio played with Rinko even with Kyoko.

"Wow, today Rinko is a sprite. A cute sprite without wings."

"Right! The last time I saw Rinko was as a cute elf."

"Hahaha. Right, that's Kyoko as your mother."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" The actress being the subject was a little flushed.

"Well, that is one of her hobbies."

"No, more likely one of her habits." And everyone laughed, even the petite actress herself. The whole shooting went well and it ended by lunch. The mother and the daughter bade their goodbyes and head home. There, they spent the rest of the day, having fun together. However, even though Kyoko was having a great time, she couldn't shake off the meeting she had with the President. "Is it really true that _you_ are coming back?"

* * *

The next day…

Kyoko had no work, so she spent her time with her daughter. Their day went with a wonderful breakfast and fun lunch. If there was a good start, it would be good all through out, and that's what she thought. But both of them were tired and decided to be alone in their rooms.

Ren could see the setting sun. Soon enough, he would be arriving in Japan, welcomed by Yashiro and the President's limousine. Of course, he hoped that Kyoko would welcome him in her arms, with a loving face. But that couldn't happen, so he dismissed the idea to ease the pain he was causing to himself.

Rinko had so much fun today. She had spent the whole day with her mother and now, she was tired. She lay down on her small princess-bed. Rinko remembers the blue-violet stone, she had found last week. She reached for the stone and held it on her right hand. She smiled at the stone, and stared at it, as if it had responded back; she jumped to her bed.

"Hmm… What should I call you?" As if the stone deny, "Nah, it doesn't fit you" She concentrated hard on finding the suitable name for the stone. As if the stone didn't want to make things difficult for her, it whispered its name. She stood up and smiled widely.

Kyoko was sitting on the edge of her bed, facing her cabinet. She was still disturbed by the knowledge she had known. She didn't know what took over her to open her jewelry cabinet. But as soon as she opened it, she noticed one necklace. She knew very well, that the necklace wasn't at the right place nor at the right cabinet. She knew that _that_ necklace with a small, light pink gem would be in _the cabinet_. That Queen Rosa should be in _that cabinet_, eyeing the smallest cabinet and not in here.

At last, his plane had settled down. He had prepared his disguise. He pushed his sunglasses and wore his cap. He took his jacket on one hand like models do. He breathed out and lastly he prepared himself: his heart and his soul. And then Tsuruga Ren set off and met with Yashiro.

"Well, I'll name you _Ren_! Yah, _Ren_ is a magical name! Mother always dreams _Ren._"

She saw her reflection, through the mirror, holding Queen Rosa on her right hand. She slumped beside the cabinet and turned her gaze to Queen Rosa. She had to prepare herself, she really should have. But as magic have fallen to her, the forbidden name was uttered. "Ren are you really coming back?"

* * *

**- end of chappie -**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the Skip beat characters, except for Rinko and Ayame. So happy reading. ^.^**

**Chapter 5: Fruit meets parent**

* * *

The whole place was dark. Even though it's morning outside and the sun was shining bright, the unit was as dark as the night. 3 years had passed and till now the curtains were closed. 3 years up until his departure, the whole place was always greeted by the sun. Full of life and happiness, but now the place was back to its original state: dark, gloomy and cold. The owner was tucked to his bed sleeping quietly. He seemed tired and still not used to the time here in Japan. He looked like in some paradise, while sleeping. And then,

"Kyoko" he whispered sweetly as the name came rolling down from his mouth. He hugged the pillow beside him as if it's a person and not a fluffy comforter. He seemed to be at peace, maybe he's dreaming of something wonderful. Maybe he was dreaming of his beloved. However, it would be disappointing if he found out that there's no Kyoko beside him.

And then the alarm went off, shaking Ren from his wonderful dream. When he opened his eyes, he was disappointed to find out that he was in his slumber and not in some kind of garden, hugging Kyoko tightly and passionately. Adding to his disappointment, the one he was hugging was a pillow and not Kyoko. He released the poor pillow from his tight embrace and sighed, _'What am I thinking?'_ Ren's face was mixed with frustration, desperation, pain and bitterness. He was hopeless. He pitied himself. _'Why would Kyoko be here? Sleeping beside you? Don't be stupid Ren. It's okay to dream, but not to expect it in reality. My God, because it's only a dream.'_ He reasoned out and scolded himself, making himself suffer more. He reached for his alarm clock to check what time is it. It's past 11 in the morning. He had been sleeping for a day. He didn't remember setting the alarm at this time.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

He yawned and stretched, before heading to the living room, to see who had left messages. Yashiro's name appeared on the phone. He listened to it but still in daze. "Ren, don't worry about your apartment being dirty and stuff, I always call a cleaner for your place. But as you can see your room was left unclean, because well it's your room after all. That's the reason why I called you, but –beep." And then the limited time for the voice message ended. It's not complete, but because Ren was still in daze; he didn't mind. "Beep" Again, Yashiro's name registered. This was maybe the 2nd part of it. Ren, pressed the button and listened, "Where was I, oh yeah, but I think you can't remember, leaving your luggages at your sofa, because you go straight to your room and do your business and then sleep. That's why just a reminder. And yeah, one more thing, don't forget about your appearance to LME on Monday. Have a nice week. Get rest. _Silence_ –beep." And that's the end of Yashiro's messages.

After hearing the last beep, Ren seemed to be really awake. He shook his head and went to his room to fix everything, since he had slept for a day. When he went to his room, he couldn't seem to find where his luggage might be. He searched the whole room, but still couldn't find it. When he reached the living room, there he found his luggage. "I can't remember leaving them here." But he didn't mind anymore since there was nothing missing. He started unpacking his things and putting his clothes back to where it was supposed to be. While he was cleaning his room, mostly his drawers and closet he came across a face down picture frame. He knew that this photo was his picture with Kyoko hanging on his back. The Kyoko at the picture is really smiling sweetly and looked like having fun. How could he shatter her smile, her happiness into pieces? He sulked, because he didn't know what to do. And then he remembered the conversation he had with the President, the night of his arrival.

* * *

… Flashback…

_Ren and Yashahiro went straight to the manor of the President. The President had asked Ren to come to have a small talk with him. Sometimes the President towards Ren, was insensitive. The whole trip was quiet. Yashahiro was quiet, not welcoming Ren with his teasings, which was suspicious. But he couldn't remember anything for he had slept the whole trip. He had been awakened by his manager, when they had arrived. There the President seemed to be waiting for their arrival. Yashahiro and Ren entered the President's room._

"_Oh, you are already here. Come and take a seat." Acted by the President._

_The two men followed Lory's command. They both seated opposite to Lory. Lory, the truth is, just wanted to talk to Ren alone. He had something important to discuss with his favorite actor. So he offered them dinner. But knowing Ren's gentlemaness he will decline the offer, leaving Yashahiro to go and eat downstairs._

"_Is that so? Well then, you should eat your dinner. It's just downstairs." The President offered them kindly._

"_No, it's fine for me. Thanks." Ren as expected declined the offer._

_The President and Yashahiro gave him a stern look adding one eyebrow raised._

"_Ah, maybe a dessert would be fine. You, Yashahiro should eat dinner downstairs. Don't worry I'll inform you the important details." Ren was a little embarrassed about his behavior. Luckily, his manager didn't argue with him, for that manager of his had known what they will discuss. As soon as Ren and Lory become alone, Lory had begun teasing Ren._

"_Dessert? Ren you still haven't changed at all. I thought being away for 2 years will change you, but then again it's you we are talking about."_

"_Is that why you called?" Ren asked completely calm._

"_I expected you have changed, just a little but no. Well, I'm a little disappointed also. If Kyoko knew about you haven't changed your eating habits since you left, I'm sure she will be more disappointed than me." Ignoring what Ren had said, he continued._

"_Well maybe, that's a good thing, because Kyoko can't leave you."_

"_Is that really why you called for me?" Ren cut Lory's talk. Lory couldn't ignore the questions anymore, because the one who ask is demanding an answer. "Is that why you are so eager to get home? Are you in a hurry Ren?"_

_Ren was silence. It's not true that he was eager to get home. It's just that he wanted to know what really it was. Lory sighed. "Haayy.. 2 years with your parents. You haven't changed at all. You are still as boring as ever. Well, that's one of your characteristics that I like and hate. It amuses me that's why. You wanted to know why I called you? Well, then how?"_

_The man in question was taken aback._

"_What do you mean, how?"_

"_Oh, come on Ren! You know perfectly what I'm talking about. How?" his eyes were concentrated to Ren's being._

"_How you say? Ahmm… where is Maria by the way?"_

"_Oh, 'so now you're avoiding the question huh?' she will be at home by 10. Don't worry about her, I haven't told her about your arrival, because as you said you wanted to surprise them."_

"_Oh, she is quite busy now. Had she debut?"_

"_Yes, when she was 16, last year I mean."_

"_You must be proud of her."_

"_Of course, but Ren please don't beat around the bush for crying out loud. Answer my question. How?" Lory couldn't take the stunned man's dodging his question. He startled the actor so he gave him some time to recover. Ren couldn't argue back, so he honestly answered him with an I-don't-know-how._

"_Well, I thought so. Ren, I know you're tired. I'm sorry if sometimes I am insensitive like today. But you know, I had a reason. Ren you should think of something soon, because __**here**__things happen so quickly, that if you just blink, you could have missed an important detail. More importantly to __**your lives**__. So be on guard as always." Lory spoke with true concerns regarding to the matted he and Ren was talking about. He couldn't say any further. Ren should discover it by himself. But he will never stop guiding and believing that their paths will be crossed one day._

_Ren perfectly understood what the President saying. Of course, he has only one goal in his mind when he decided to go back: to retrieve what he had lost, making Kyoko fall in love with him all over again. Lory gave Ren the whole week for him to relax, to think. His appearance in the LME would be on Monday. But Lory knew that Ren's secret arrival will not last until Monday, because before the week ends, he bet that it will soon be found out._

* * *

… Back to Reality…

Ren let himself fall onto his bed, deep in thought with an arm resting on his forehead. He didn't know what to do. What could he possibly do to make Kyoko forgive him and love him… No, he shook the thought of making Kyoko love him again. He was being selfish again. He convinced himself that making Kyoko forgive him was already fine to him. But in his heart, it ached so much. It ache more when his mind reminded him the conversation he had with Yashiro. What Yashiro said was true. He couldn't prevent actors, fans –**MEN **from wooing a beautiful, talented actress.

* * *

…Flashback…

_During the trip to Ren's apartment, Ren told his manager the conversation he had. Yashahiro, on the other hand, knew what did the conversation was about, because the whole scenario was all planned. Yashiro couldn't stop grinning just by thinking the early various expressions of Ren. Ren was starting to be disturbed by Yashiro's grinning. He stared at his manager and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Yashiro became aware of his grinning-like-an-idiot and stopped it. "Ahm. Nothing unusual."_

"_Nothing unusual huh? Well, that's quite interesting coming from you, would surely be worth it." Ren started to become curious._

"_Well, really nothing at all…" And then, he suddenly realized that Ren was not that tired and surely wanted some news. The smile of the wicked manager of his turned to a sly evil grin. Ren suddenly regretted asking Yashiro. He knew that this was just a trap like the usual ones. But the more he become silent, the more Yashiro's smile widened, so he said at last. "Yashiro, stop it. Your smile is creepy. It's as if you're teasing me."_

"_No, I'm not. Ren how could you!" Still the smile was intact._

"_Okay fine. What is it, you want to tell me?" Ren was getting a little impatient._

"_Nothing. Ren, perhaps you just wanted some news. I collected lots of data with these 3 years." The smile still remains, while he was flipping his notebook._

"_If you don't want to tell me then that's fine." Ren's patience was running out. Yashiro was the only one that could make him lose patience just by teasing and tempting him about the data of his lover._

"_Ah, Ren as usual you won't. But since I am a very good friend, I'm gonna tell you." Yashiro's smile faded for a minute or two, but was back again. "What do you want to know? My data were categorized into 5 divisions: Showbiz life, Everyday life, Social life, hmmm…" He paused for a moment as he came across the next category –mother –. 'This couldn't be known through me.' And then he blinked and flipped the next section. "Love life, so which one do you want to know?"_

_Ren become curious about the sudden pause of Yashiro to a certain section of his biography of Kyoko. But he was distracted when Yashiro mentioned the next section –love life –. He had the urge to choose it, but refrained himself from doing so. He didn't want to be nosy about her personal life. 'But how the heck did Yashiro gathered data about her love life?' Deep inside his heart he knew that the real reason was he was afraid to know that Kyoko had found someone who she would love. 'Over my dead body, I won't let him get her easily' "Showbiz life would be better."_

"_You don't want to know her love life?" Yashiro teased Ren. It didn't surprise him. He knew that Ren would absolutely decline the offer. Ren knew that Yashiro was just teasing him, but he still gave Yashiro a warning glare, Yashiro got what Ren's message. Of course, he was satisfied by just teasing Ren, but he really wanted to help Ren and Kyoko be together again. Yashiro gave Ren the info he chose: __**Kyoko had risen as the superstar since the last 5 years, she became quite attractive and beautiful as always, many had court her but she refused them politely and lastly, she is still the same as always but had matured. **__However for Yashiro, she really did matured her way of thinking and approach for things._

_Ren, at first was really proud of Kyoko, who wouldn't be? She became a superstar at an early age of 20. But his face darkened when he heard that Kyoko had many suitors. Of course, she would be very attractive as she matures, but the idea of those courting her for what? For her… Ren couldn't help himself to be angry at her suitors, because of their pathetic reason. Even he was angry to himself, he was like them, even worse. He used to watch her with sinful eyes. But he always managed to control himself from doing things beyond his grasp._

"_Ren you should be more prepared." Yashiro suddenly became serious. He looked at Ren with care in his eyes. Ren understood perfectly that this would be more difficult, if he wanted to get Kyoko._

"_I know. I should be more prepared. I'll think about it by tomorrow." Those were the words that he could only manage to promise._

* * *

...Back to Reality…

Ren put his shirt on and jeans. He would think carefully how he could win Kyoko's forgiveness and trust. He walked out from his apartment wearing a cap and shades as his usual disguise, and headed for the nearest park.

* * *

A woman with blonde curls was waiting patiently for her companion to arrive. She seemed to be busy with her laptop. While drinking coffee, she smiled approvingly at the profile she was reading. The owner of the profile was none other than Kyoko Mogami.

* * *

"Rinko let's get going! It's already lunch time or do you want here to eat our picnic?" Kyoko giggled, while preparing the picnic basket. She knew that not in a millionth years that Rinko would waste their picnic in the park. As a proof, Rinko was running in the hallway. She looked like a cub. With matching tiger-ears headband and an orange striped black tail short, plus an orange-striped black top and boots, she could be mistaken as a cub without whiskers and fangs. But like mother like daughter, Kyoko wore an orange-striped black one-sided off shoulder with black jeans and black heeled-sandals.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Rinko gave Kyoko a big grin. She was very excited for somehow. She felt something incredible would happen.

"Okay, my cub. Let's go now, so we could find a nice spot under a cherry tree." As they leave their house, Kyoko seemed to be excited also, for no reason. She had a feeling that it was more than excitement. She was a little disturbed by her feeling, but she didn't let it spoiled their lunch.

* * *

It seemed that the person, the woman with curls had been waiting had finally arrived. The guy with glasses, wearing a shirt and jeans waved a hand at her. She responded with a nod, to let the guy knew that she saw him. The guy with glasses sat opposite to her. He had ordered lunch and a cup of coffee. On the other hand, the woman with curls was still busy reading the profile of Kyoko. The guy with glasses wanted to know what his companion doing, so reached for her laptop.

SMACK! The woman with curls hit his hand with her slender right hand. "Yashiro-san, before you touch my laptop, wear gloves, please!"

"Fine, but Ayame-chan. I just wanted to know why you are so interested on your laptop making my existence as a brother and a person here with you forgotten."

"First of all, it's Ayame-san, not Ayame-chan. 2nd, Kyoko Mogami is 100x much more interesting than you." still reading the profile, while talking to her brother.

"I still wanted to call you Ayame-chan, final. Oh, it's Kyoko's. No wonder, but you know, if you wanted some real information about her, why won't you stop what you are doing and focused to me." Ayame did stop and raised an eyebrow to Yashiro.

Yes, they were both siblings. Yukihito is the eldest and Ayame was the youngest. But Ayame got married first. Ayame was the new manager of Kyoko, but that would start on Monday. This was one of Lory's plan. Now, Ayame was currently having a research about her actress: Kyoko Mogami.

"What? I really know many reliable information about her that the internet and medias don't know. Hello? I have been working with her for 7 years." Yashiro brought his notebook mainly about Kyoko no offers, no showbiz appointments, mainly about her life.

"How come it has been 7 years? You just started being her temporary manager last 3 years or was I misinformed by the internet?" Ayame had stopped what she was doing and focused at Yashiro.

"No, you're not misinformed, but I have been working with her for the past 7 years. If you just know what the real story is, you would understand it perfectly."

"Huh? Yashiro, you do know that you're giving me a hand here don't you? So why are you confusing me? You have been working with Ren, for I don't know how long, but it stopped, when he departed to USA. And then, there you just started working with Kyoko." Ayame had closed her laptop and now was facing Yashiro.

"As I said earlier, it would be easy if you just know the real story!" Yashiro reminded her again.

"What is the real story behind everything? The story I don't know?" Ayame was running out of patience. This was one of her good and bad points. Bad for if she was being included she wanted to know everything, she didn't want to be left behind, not a single detail. Good point for she would be determined and still got it at the end.

"My dear sister, Ren and Kyoko are friends that's why. But that is the only thing that I can really tell you a part of the real story. You should ask her more about details, so you can understood it well. I'm not in the position to blabber other's stories. Here are the data that I had gathered from her. Do you want to borrow it?"

"Dictate it. Fine, I'll find it by myself." Ayame was the opposite type of Yashiro. She was more used to techno. She even used techno to record every data about her actor/actress. If Yashiro has a notebook, she had a laptop, recorder, phone and video cam. But during her work, she always used her laptop.

"Hey, this is just a quarter or less than your data in your notebook." Ayame said, while finishing typing the data.

"You should find it by yourself. Besides, those data that I gave you are plenty and important."

"Unfair brother dear, you know me very well, so you should continue giving me the data or else… "

"Sister, don't be impatient. You should be more patient from now on. I guarantee you that. Moreover after you've met Kyoko and Ren."

"Yashiro, I'm not in the mood to buy your reasons and how in the world I'll meet Ren? And what is the real deal with those 2?"

"Please, Ayame-chan, be patient. That's one of your faults. I know I can trust you, so keep this shut or else, I'm gonna kill you and not only me. Yes, you'll meet him, because he is back."

"Really? Oh my God, what a big scoop! I promise that I'll never ever utter that news to anyone until it was known." Ayame's eyes widened, just the thought of the top bachelor actor returning to Japan. One of her traits was that whenever she heard a big scoop, whatever her emotions would be turned to excitement. She would definitely forget what she was angry about on the first place. Also, she always kept her promises. No promises of her, had been broken.

"One more thing, Kyoko is really interesting in person. Her character, everything about her, you'll definitely love it."

"I'll expect that Yashiro-san. It should be better huh? Or else you know what I'm gonna do to you."

"It will be worth it."

For a moment of silence, Yashiro saw a man wearing a cap and shades with printed t-shirt and plain jeans passed by. He instantly recognized that person.

"Ayame-chan, can you wait for me? I'll call you, if I'll be riding with you."

"You better will, we will going to visit Okaa-san!"

And Yashiro waved his hand while heading outside. He couldn't be mistaken that tall, slender figure, that was Ren for sure.

* * *

Ren headed to the nearest park. He had passed by many stores, cafes and buildings. All other passers-by were stopped at their tracks, just to see the tall, slender, mysterious guy –Ren. Ren didn't seem to notice the attention of the passers-by for he was deep in thought about his matters. He didn't seem to recognize that Yashiro was following him.

After a long walk from his apartment to the nearest park, he was at his destination. Yashiro on the other hand, was still a little confused about the behavior of Ren. The President reminded them to be in shadows, but why did Ren walk freely, alone towards the park. Yashiro noticed that, Ren was attracting too much attention on the streets. Yashiro tapped the shoulders of Ren to get his attention.

Ren seemed to become aware of his surroundings. He realized that somebody was tapping him, when he turned around to see that somebody, he was surprised, in the sense that his eyes widened. "Ren, what are you doing here? Best place in a Park? Do you honestly believe that no one will recognize you?"

"Oh Yashiro," Ren seemed to recover from being stunned. "Yes, I honestly believe that no one will recognize me, before you began shouting my identity here in the park". Ren told his manager a matter of fact. Yashiro became aware of his volume and was embarrassed. Luckily, there wasn't anyone busy enough to listen to a 2 strangers. It was passed 11 as Yashiro had remembered that there were no stack foods in Ren's apartment, he asked Ren.

"Did you have lunch?"

Ren read Yashiro's anxiety. Something never changed. He didn't want neither his manager to worry nor to lie to him. "I haven't eaten lunch, but that's because I'm not hungry." Half true that is.

However Yashiro's anxiety grew, "Ren don't lie, and your last meal was 2 days ago."

"Fine. You're right. But I'm really not hungry. " that's the truth. He wasn't hungry at all.

"Wait, just eat even an ice cream or nuts. Ren please, stay here at the park, I'm going to buy you some foods." And that's the cue of Yashiro to buy some foods and quick, so that Ren wouldn't disappear.

Ren wasn't really hungry, but he couldn't let his manager's effort to waste and so he waited but he walked around to find a seat. After some time, he had spotted a seat, at the fountain.

There at the fountain, nobody was sitting or so he thought. But it's the most comfortable and best place to wait for Yashahiro. When he approached the fountain, first he only heard of birds' chirpings and the water flowing, but as he sat…

"Aym gowing to be fayn! I wewl be. Evwyting is fayn. I showldn't wowy abawt. For mama…" [I'm going to be fine! I will be. Everything is fine. I shouldn't worry about. For mama...] a child's voice to be specific a girl's.

_'Mumbles?'_ Ren was curious about who was talking or mumbling things. Her voice was somehow very, very familiar and those mumbles too. Ren followed the small voice around the fountain. He was stunned as he saw the child. Not stunned because it was a child, but stunned because she looked like… More likely like… "Kyoko?"

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**sorry for the late update, i know i don't have many readers but still i am apologizing for my lateness.**

**I'm sorry if there are many grammatical errors. I know my grammar sucks, specifically my verb tenses.**

**But I'm trying to lessen the errors. Please, i need reviews so that i can improve my English.**

**still. thank you for the readers and reviewers and vis**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the Skip beat characters, except for Rinko and Ayame. So happy reading. ^.^**

**Chapter 6: Ren?Kuon?Corn?**

* * *

Rinko had stopped her mumblings and concentrated all of her presence to the man who mistook her as her mother. She tilted her small head to the side and slowly examined the man from head to toe. After the silent examination, she offered her small hand and exclaimed, "No, I'm Rinko." The guy in front of her was confused then bewildered then disappointed. Rinko couldn't help not to ask with two big hazelnut eyes full of concern, "Ahm.. Evwithing owryt?" [Everything alright?]

Snapped back to the question of the child, Ren answered her with a gentleman's smile, "No, ah. Everything is fine, thank you very much." The guy straightened up and sighed then looked up to the sky.

Rinko couldn't seem to take her eyes off the guy. She tilted her head to the other side and watched the guy looked down and met her gaze. The guy didn't know why, but he felt a bit embarrass upon meeting the child's gaze. He thought for a moment, to lessen the awkward situation he asked the child, "Can I sit beside you?" Rinko just nodded and followed the guy beside her with big hazelnut eyes as a watching aid.

Ren was curious about the reason behind the little girl's presence, alone in the fountain. He felt the little girl's eyes on him, so he smiled back at the child. Rinko shivered inside as the guy smiled back at her. That smile could fool anyone, but not Rinko, just like mother like daughter. But her mother had told her that behind those smiles weren't what it seemed to be. Rinko believed that behind that smile, the mister was sad so she also felt a little sad.

Ren noticed the sudden silence of the child, so he asked her, "Uhm… Little girl…" He had no idea on how to call her.

"My neym ish Rinko" [My name is Rinko.] Rinko said, because as her mother had said to her, introducing your name meant being friendly.

"Okay Rinko-san. What are you doing here alone?" Ren a little bit surprised about the tone of the child. "Me, weyting Mama" [Me waiting Mama]

"Where is your mother?"

"Downt know" [Don't know]

Ren blinked four times, before the answer had sunk down in his brain. "You don't know?" Ren asked in disbelief.

"Na-uh."

"So you're lost?" Even Ren himself, was bewildered by his question.

"Yup!" And the thing that makes this much more confusing was _'She is still smiling on top of that?'_ Ren didn't know what to do, or what should he feel, if he would comfort Rinko or what. Ren tried to hold back his laughter but some of it slipped and so he couldn't control the repressed laughter from bursting out. Rinko didn't want to be laughed at, not knowing the reason and so she pouted.

Ren was now trembling from laughing. _'She resembles Kyoko so much'_ .But knowing his laughter was making Rinko a little upset, he had stopped and apologized. "So, sorry but I can't help myself." Once again Ren smiled but the smile that could melt hundreds of hearts and souls in a wide range, even the wicked witch of the Lion of Oz. Such a beautiful smile, making it impossible for Rinko to not smile, Ren also smiled back. The smile of Rinko had rung a bell to Ren, but just couldn't remember. Still thinking about the smile, Ren had offered his hands for finding Rinko's Mama. But Rinko refused for there was a chance that they would miss each other. Rinko added, "Mama sheyd, me shtick wan pways" [Mama said me stick one place]. "Is that so? Well, your Mama is right. I'll wait for your Mama too."

"Weely, but you bishi?" [Really, but you busy]

"No, I'm not. I am free today." True, besides this would be a break for him, from thinking the next plan and from frustrations.

* * *

On the opposite side of the park, Kyoko was walking happily towards the favorite tree of Rinko and her. She chatted with her daughter, thinking that Rinko was behind her, lively, describing every food in the basket, in a manner that can make you drool. However, panic and fear shook every pieces of Kyoko, like a mother should be, after finding your own daughter missing, not behind you. She pulled herself together as calm as possible and retraced her steps to find her little angel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren and Rinko were patiently waiting for Kyoko. Rinko, out of curiosity like a child should, asked Ren about what was he doing in the park. Ren, of course, wouldn't tell the real reason but he had no guts to lie to Rinko. Instead he answered her with a sigh and smiled, "To relax, to think." Neither the truth nor a lie, just enough not that close, but not that far, Ren didn't intend to let even his slightest sadness. But he couldn't help it, and unknowingly his sadness was evident on his gentle face.

"Mistow, you aw pale." [Mr. you are pale] However despite the calm answer of Ren, Rinko had noticed Ren's condition. Ren faced Rinko and answered, "I am not." Ren didn't know why did Rinko told him he looked pale, which was not in his point of view.

"Yesh, you aw." [Yes you are]

"Really but I feel fine." For Ren, he was feeling alright. He was worried that his sadness was slipping on his face, making Rinko to think that he was pale, so he quickly double sealed all the sadness that he was feeling. But Rinko on the other hand, had a different view.

"Mistow, have you eaten food?" [Mr. have you eaten food] Ren didn't expect that to come. Of course, this was a child, unpredictable. He couldn't answer, not because he didn't want to but he didn't want to lie to Rinko, so he kept silent. Silence was the strongest answer of all but that didn't shut up Rinko.

"Bweykfash?" [breakfast]

"I'm not hungry." Wrong answer but it's too late.

"Na-uh! Tstststs… You shuwd bweykfash. Mama towld, me eat bweykfash, luntsh, dinow, evwyday. Haw bawt you? Mistow, do eat bweykfash, luntsh, dinow evwyday?" [Na-uh! Tststststs…. You should breakfast. Mama told me eat breakfast, lunch, dinner, everyday. How 'bout you? Mr. do eat breakfast, lunch, dinner everyday?]

"Of course. I do." It's quite amazing that Ren could understand perfectly the language of the child.

"Weely? Then why you wook pale?" [Really? Then why you look pale?]

_'Think something Ren, think. Find some excuse or Rinko will think of something much worse.'_ Ren, racked his mind for excuses, acceptable and retraceable ones, so that Rinko couldn't twist it. "Stress."

"S-st-stwes? [S-st-stres?] By the looks of it, it's hard for Rinko to pronounce it. However, in Ren's opinion, it's cute. "Yup, it's stress."

"Oh, mama said to me stwes leeds not eating. You, mistow not eating becoz stwes?" [Oh, mama said to me stress leads not eating. You Mr. not eating because stress?] Ren also didn't expect that, he chose that word thinking that it's too big for her to understand, but he was wrong. She made an illogical logic answer. Rinko continued, "Mama is skaywy when me downt eat food on tym. Mama tuwns to monstew, with big skar and eats chiwdwen" [Mama is scary when me don't eat food on time. Mama turns to monster, with big scar and eats children.]

"Really?" Ren was very amused by the actions of Rinko. While she was telling Ren the story about how her Mama turns to a monster, she stood up and tried her best to imitate her mama, but alas she ended up being cute, despite her imitation of how scary her Mama should be.

"Yah, but me not fwinish. Mama has pwity long haew. But when mad, turns to monstow. Mama's haew fwy! Scawy! Kwipy! " [Yah, but me not finish. Mama has pretty long hair. But when mad, turns to monster. Mama's hair fly! Scary! Creepy!] While copying her Mama, Ren seemed to notice that every time Rinko mentioned scary and creepy, her hazelnut eyes widened. She looked adorable. Ren didn't know if he should believe Rinko about her mother or pitied her mother. Ren's smile slowly faded, he remembered Kyoko whenever he didn't any meal she scold him and at dinner she would make him so that she could be sure that he ate dinner. Sad memories that hurt him so much were starting to slip. Luckily, Rinko's big hazelnut eyes pulled him into the reality. He smiled, because he could sense the growing concern of Rinko from his sudden spacing out. Ren laughed, Rinko was reassured that Ren is fine.

* * *

Kyoko was frantically searching for Rinko. She couldn't bear the fact that Rinko was lost and could never be found. She erased the thought of could never found. She should stay calm as much as possible. She tried to use her secret weapons: demon trackers. Alas! It seemed to be that they were not working. Her demon trackers were not working because of her ready-to-explode-in-any-minute sanity.

* * *

A commercial break for the wild search, Ren and Rinko were happily enjoying each other's company. Ren had forgotten the time. It's already past 12, but before he asked Rinko about lunch, he asked, "Didn't your mama warned you about not talking to strangers?" a nonsense question but a worthy answer.

"Yesh, she wanned me. But she awlso towd me, nobody bad pewson, nobody bad pipowl." [Yes, she warned me. But she also told me, nobody bad person, nobody bad people.]

Ren was amazed by the principles of Rinko's mother. "I want to meet your mother, can I?" Of course Rinko agreed.

Well Kyoko, disagreed to what the outcome of her search. She was worried. She didn't relaxed nor rest in finding Rinko. She had only one daughter and she couldn't bear if she had lost her. She had almost lost everything. She had lost her heart. And she couldn't take anymore if she didn't find Rinko. Kyoko was a strong mother, but she couldn't shake off the anxiety inside her that would soon eat her up. She needed to be strong, she told herself. Suddenly, the wind brushed her side and she felt as if the wind held her face. She couldn't explain the feeling, but one thing was for sure, she was no longer frantically worried about Rinko. She felt that Rinko was fine and in good hands.

* * *

And as the wind travels, it came across the laughing faces of a good man, who thinks that he had sinned deeply to his beloved. As the wind left for its journey, it also took away the short happiness of Ren, leaving only the bitterness in his heart, while the little cub was busy sharing the incidents with her mother, tigress. Ren unconsciously showed his sadness. Even though, it's just the eyes of regret and longing Rinko knew something was wrong and so, "Mistow, why you shad?"[Mr. why you sad?] as she seated beside Ren. "It's nothing." He could deny the huge sadness anymore. He felt like crying, but stopped himself, because if he would cry, he should be alone and not with a child full of happiness.

Rinko understood perfectly and respected his answers. But she couldn't help herself not to meddle with others' affairs. And so, to solve his/ her dilemma she reached inside her pocket, a glimmering thing. A blue-violet stone. The man's face was mixed with intense emotion.

* * *

Kyoko had looked every place in the picnic grounds for Rinko, but she couldn't find her. She tried to search Rinko on the playground, but she just bumped into Yashiro. Yashiro was buying peanuts when he was bumped by Kyoko, making him stumbled on the ground. She helped him get up. Seeing Kyoko, made Yashiro smiled. He hadn't seen Kyoko for ages, for weeks. But his smile vanished quickly as soon as he noticed how disturb Kyoko was. Yashiro, suddenly remembered Ren at the park waiting for him. And then again, the thought came with a smack, _'Maybe Kyoko had met with Ren ago. Or she just saw him there, but not being seen by him. I should tell her the truth.'_ "Ahm, Kyoko about…"

"Rinko is missing! Help me find her, Yashiro-san." Quickly Yashiro had forgotten about Ren and focused his mind and eyes in finding Rinko.

* * *

Ren was speechless when Rinko showed a shiny blue-violet stone to him. _'It looks like Corn.'_ The stone has the same size, features and shade like Corn's. "Corn?"

"No, it's Ren." Rinko said a-matter-of-factly. She stood in front of the man who was still processing the stone that looks like Corn and had the same name as his. However Rinko, didn't mind how stun Ren was, she stood up and insisted Ren to stand up as well. When he had recovered a little, he stood up and watched Rinko on what could she possibly do next.

"C'mon, mistow. Sho mama do this, then shmiled. She howld Ren this, then towrn Ren. Shi majik. Waynbo. Mistow, you tway." [C'mon, mr. So mama do this, then smiled. She hold Ren this, then turn Ren. See magic. Rainbow. Mr. you try.] and she handed the stone named Ren that looks like Corn to Ren. The man who had just recovered from the shock, was now deeply stunned and tried to understand how did Rinko know. He wanted to ask her, but she ignored him; she wanted him to proceed first. So, Ren do what Rinko had done. He held the stone up high and angled it to the sunlight to produce a blinding light. It changed into different colors like magic. He didn't know what to feel. Relieved or more worried? They had the same ritual or what Kyoko used to describe to the whole routine. _'Is it only coincidence that the stones are both the blue-violet. Plus the same stance and meaning? Who are you really? Why Ren?'_

* * *

Kyoko ran towards the fountain; she had sworn that she had caught a glimpse of a small child, who looked like a cub, standing beside a tall man wearing a cap and lighted shades. That child couldn't be mistaken as anyone else except Rinko. She didn't understand why she suddenly slowed down. Her unconscious mind told her to slow down for an unexpected encounter. An encounter with destiny.

"Rinko, who's your mama?"

"Mama? It's…"

"Rinko!"

Rinko's big hazelnut eyes left Ren's disturbed face. "Mama!" and ran towards Kyoko. Ren couldn't believe his eyes. Ren watched Rinko ran towards her mother's arms. He didn't know what come to his mind, making him walk towards the reunited mother and daughter. Kyoko was relieved to see Rinko safe and sound. She tightly hugged her daughter, while twirling around, like in those romantic movies. Kyoko wanted to thank the man that was accompanying her daughter all this time. She could sense the presence of the man behind her. But when she faced him with a smile on her face, making her to look more beautiful as an angel, Ren's shattered heart had broken into smaller pieces. Ren's hazelnut eyes widened as Kyoko had faced him.

"Kyoko?" and with one swift cool move, like models do, Ren had taken off his shades. Kyoko's built-in guard walls were smashed and destroyed by the voice, the presence, and the identity of the man that called her.

"Ren?"

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**Haha.. yah! it's like oh my god! Ren?**

**and Kyoko having lost her heart? yeah.. it's true. Maybe many of you have guest who might be the man to hunt.. Well... Of course, i will not reveal it to you in this bluff..**

**yai! next chappie would be my sweetest so far? yey!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the very very very veeeeeryyyy laaaaate update~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SB, nor its CHARACTERS..**

**the only thing that i own is this fanfic, and my cute RINKO plus.. the effort i used in typing this.**

**also my mumblings**

**Chapter 7: A date with paparazzi**

* * *

_'This can't be happening. I mean not this time, nor this place.'_ Yashiro watched the 2 persons whom he loved and considered dear to him, stared at each others' eyes. It's like the whole world stopped revolving and no one was there except for Ren and Kyoko, regardless of Rinko hugging her mother tightly, and Yashiro's presence. Yashiro being behind Kyoko was hurt by seeing Ren's stunned and pained expression. But Yashiro would be more hurt after seeing Kyoko's face mixed with shock, pain and denial.

The lovers who were once separated by fate, were now again brought together by destiny. Could this cause much more pain to both individuals than what they'd already endured? Seeing each other again after 3 years, brought back painful, unwanted but also sweet memories to both of them. Seeing him, still drop-dead gorgeous as ever made Kyoko felt the buried feelings to resurface. Staring at her golden amber eyes made all the locked-up feelings of Ren to burst out and come out. Without thinking just by the orders of the heart, Ren unconsciously tried to reach the tender face of Kyoko. However before his hand had touched her face, loud whispers and mumbles were surrounding them.

"Is that Kyoko Mogami?"

"Kyoko Mogami?"

"The famous, gorgeous, hot superstar?"

"Yah, that's right!"

"Maybe they are filming?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Gosh, who's the hot guy beside her?"

"Her Husband?"

"Lover?"

"Ren Tsuruga?"

"What **the **Ren Tsuruga?"

"The REAL Ren Tsuruga?"

"I thought he is in states."

"Yah he did, then maybe not."

"Duh, he is right here in front of us!"

"Gosh, still looks sexy?"

"The handsomest Bachelor is back?"

Click x3 wherever the 2 most desirable people of Japan turned, cameras and hands greeted them. Yashiro was shoved back by the paparazzi, but even so he still kept coming back, but then again pulled away by the crowd and so on. Kyoko and Ren on the other hand, were encircled by a great no. of paparazzi, and even though they were both actors, they couldn't handle this kind of crowd. This was not the usual day with the paparazzi as their tail. Both actors would surely choose a date with pesky reporters than being mobbed by many.

Rinko was scared. This was the first time that she was mobbed by many with her mother. Instincts told her that she should snuggle closer to her mother. Kyoko felt Rinko's tight embrace returned it back. This was the only thing she could think of to protect her daughter. She closed her eyes and not even bothered to know who had hugged her. Ren was the one who hugged Kyoko in order to protect both of them. The child, who was being squeezed in the middle, opened her eyes and looked up to the person who hugged her and her mother. Seeing it was Ren after all, gave her security and indescribable feeling.

Ren removed his protective arm around them and lifted Kyoko's face. He met her trembling golden amber eyes. Ren didn't want to see her scared when he was around, because he had promised to himself that he would protect her, "Don't worry, we'll get out of here safely." His voice made Kyoko calmed down, like in the past, whenever she was feeling troubled. "Kyoko, do you trust me?"

Still, her face was being held by his 2 large hands, she managed to nod. Ren paused for some time, because half of his mind mistook her answer into something and wanted to kiss her at that moment, at that place; and the other half was the sane part tried to reason with his other half.

"Okay, ahm… Give me Rinko. And on the count of 3, we will both run." Kyoko gave Rinko to Ren.

"1…"

Ren lifted Rinko and whispered some comforting words to Rinko, that made Rinko smiled. All women in the Japan, no maybe not all, would kill to be in Rinko's place because Ren secured Rinko near his broad chest.

"…2…"

Kyoko watched Ren protectively held Rinko in his arms. Ren removed his cap and put it on Rinko.

"…3!"

Kyoko met his hazel-nut eyes and starting to drown, her legs had gone jelly-O! The woman in hypnosis hadn't realized that Ren had held her small hand and pulled her to escape the crowd. Luckily, one of her demons had recovered quickly from the drowning gaze of the man in question.

Being mobbed by a huge crowd was not the worst part being a hot, adored by many, amazing actress, the worst part was being chased by paparazzi wearing heeled sandals with a full picnic basket on the right hand, and running along with a man who was born with long legs. But in the case of Kyoko, she didn't mind, because the only thing that was in her mind was to RUN FASTER OR YOU'LL GET EATEN BY THE HYENAS! She didn't feel any pain while running, but she would be expecting it a little bit later.

Luckily, having an eyesight of an eagle, spotted a good hiding place: a big Sakura tree near the pond. Ren had seen what she had seen and ran towards it while pulling Kyoko, he pulled Kyoko behind the big tree and end up with an awkward position.

In a usual romantic movie, there would be a scene wherein a man would pull his love of his life into a secluded place. Wherein, they would stare at each other's eyes intently, completely forgetting the things around them and believing that the 2 of them were the only persons living in this world. Both would drown in each other's eyes and then to end the scene, a kiss would be perfect.

Well, in reality, it could happen on 2 individuals, with strong intense feelings for each other. _**That scene**_ was happening to Ren and Kyoko. Kyoko gently dropped the picnic basket behind the sakura tree, due to shock for being pulled and hidden by the well-built body of the actor. Kyoko was trapped between the huge tree and the strong body frame of the famous sexy bachelor. At this time, Ren was still holding back not to commit any mistakes and leave a bad impression. But his strong restraint had been broken when his gaze landed on her soft… small… lips… Kyoko was also busy looking at his kissable lips. As soon as they tore each others gaze from each others lips, and met each others gaze. Ren didn't hesitate to lean to Kyoko, while Kyoko opened her mouth slightly and closed her eyes. Only 3 inches, before they kissed, they could feel each others breath, but suddenly a small high pitch voice and small head emerged between them.

"They aw gawn…" [they are gone]

The ex-lovers had totally forgotten Rinko. 3 inches before their lips melt as one; Ren had mentally shaken his head to stop himself from kissing her. He could feel her warm breath and same to her. Oh how the gods hate him from doing this to him! But unknowingly, this was unfair to both of them. But before Ren turned around, he seized the moment, blew her small lips, making Kyoko's mind swirling with mixed emotions and sending tinglings all over her petite body.

"Yup they are." Ren said as he put down Rinko.

Kyoko was still recovering from the utterly sexy but sneaky move by the sexiest bachelor. She didn't expect that, worst she anticipated for his lips to land to hers. But due to some twisted conclusion Kyoko came up, she was hurt by Ren's behavior.

Ren sensed Kyoko's awkward silence, and wanted to apologize about the damn-almost-kiss when…

"It's already past lunch! Where did all the time go? Honey, sorry if you're too hungry." Kyoko panicked and whined and apologized at the same time. One would be amazed by such an act like that. Ren couldn't help but not to chuckle.

The 3 of them was a perfect picture of a perfect family having a picnic lunch, wherein everyone was helping in setting up the lunch. The mother and child were starting eating the delicious lunch, when the "father" detached himself from them and leaned on the sakura tree, facing the pond. Kyoko as a strict person in terms of foods sent cold daggers towards Ren, literally. These cold daggers were from her minions which poked Ren catching his attention. There's no need for words, to make Ren understood the meaning of her cold daggers.

"I'm still full." Ren answered quietly, completely lying to Kyoko.

"The last meal you had, is breakfast right?"

"Yes." Wrong tone and answer. "I mean… I had…" Ren tried to sound not eager or else it would give away his lying which had.

Even though it had been 3 years, he's still not a good liar to Kyoko. Kyoko wasn't fooled by his answer and it hurt her. _'Lying again?'_ Ren caught a glimpse of Kyoko's bitter smile, before she possessed the trait of Mio but not turned to Mio.

"Ren, when did you arrive? And when was your last meal?" With the perfect posture and attitude like Mio, Kyoko gracefully but coldly turned and asked Ren.

This was the 1st time, that Rinko had seen her mother like this, betrayed and broken. She looked like the monster with big scar, as Rinko had described whenever she didn't eat food on time, but not _**the**_ monster. The persona she was seeing was shattered. At a young age, she was a fast learner and a bit of advance compare to those who have the same age as her. She had the ability to sense some raw feelings of a person.

Ren was stunned to see Kyoko as Mio, because it's been so long since he had seen her. As the persona of Kyoko awakened, all of her **FRs** (**F**ood-**R**einforcement**s**) demons also had awakened. They began swirling towards Ren.

"Eat! Or our master will punish you!"

"Again, we'd meet it's been a long time since we have seen you."

"You haven't changed at all!"

"Hungriness will be the cause of your death!"

Ren suddenly blurted out, "Do you have an extra plate and chopsticks?"

This nonsense, out-of-this-world question snapped Kyoko back, making her new persona tucked into her chamber and her FRs to their old, webby quarter. Kyoko didn't have any of those that's why she whined,

"I'm soooooooorrrrrrryyyy Reeen!"

While doing dogeza at the same time. It had amazed Rinko, that with just one question of that man, the monster was gone. Ren smiled inwardly, _'some things never change.'_ he smiled heavenly making Kyoko's head swept around by a tornado, and melting the hearts of those who had seen him.

"Kyoko it's not your fault that you don't have extra utensils for me. You didn't intercept me, joining your lunch." He crouched in front of her, lifting her shoulders, to stop her from doing thousands of dogeza. However it didn't affect Kyoko's simple mind.

"But still you should eat lunch." sulking.

Ren knew, even he argued, she would just counter it with her excuses.

"Fine." **Sigh **"I'll be buying a pair of chopsticks at the store I've spotted earlier." Ren was about to walk away, when he was stopped by slender hands, holding his right wrist,

"No you can't, the fans might still be looking for us. Moreover, you've just arrived; they would surely extract some answers from you. You just can't!"

Ren could see how desperate Kyoko was. He didn't want to see Kyoko looking like that, so

"Okay, I won't buy. But how do I eat?" He crouched down and touched her slender hands. Electricity flowed from the touch of Ren towards Kyoko's body. There was a spark. Kyoko suddenly let go of Ren's wrist, leaving the startled Ren holding his own wrist.

"Well, uhm… I can spoon-feed you…"

The Emperor suddenly took over Ren. His hungry eyes made Kyoko mentally kicked herself for suggesting an – inappropriate position. Blood was starting to fill her cheeks, shading it with rosy red. Kyoko blurted out,

" – like what I do to Rinko."

Ren took control of his self and pushed the Emperor back, tightly tying his leash.

"That's too bothersome, spoon-feeding 2 people, plus feeding yourself. I can use my hands for feeding."

His sudden answer had hurt her and her blunt answer had hurt him. In the end, they both hurt each other. Rinko had been watching her mother and Ren for a while. She didn't want to see her mother looking hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Ren and she didn't know why. She could feel that they didn't intentionally hurt each other, but she couldn't tell that to them. Who would believe a child turning 3 at this January? The only thing she could do was to attract their attention back to her.

"Mama… aaaah…"

The 2 adults forgot their pains and began noticing Rinko. Kyoko was back, being a lovely caring mother. Ren started eating the foods he liked. Well, all of the dishes they'd brought had passed his taste – less sweet. He observed that Rinko as well, liked foods tasted less sweet. The lunch was beautiful and peaceful, but still Kyoko and Ren had been feeling awkward towards each other. After lunch, Ren excused himself to make a phone call to Yashiro.

* * *

Yashiro's cell phone was vibrating at his right pocket slowly Yashiro looked it up to see who's the caller. _'Ren, the man I wanted to hear. '_ sarcasm flooded into his mind.

"Hello?" answered Yashiro while feeling a herd of bulls knocked him down.

"Are you alright?"

_'As if! '_ was Yashiro intending to reply, but decided not. " Fine."

"Is that so? I'm heading home by the way. And if you're worried about my location, I'm with Kyoko and have already eaten lunch." Yashiro, from being a little mad turned to fan-girl mode. He wanted to shout, sing and dance for joy, but he couldn't. He felt his bones gone jelly after being squeezed, pushed, thrown aside by the paparazzi. At least now, Ren was safe.

"Thank God! See you on Monday, 8 sharp. Go straight home please. I don't want to see you on TV, after I'd go home."

Ren just chuckled, typical Yashiro. "But you'll soon see me on TV."

"Yah I know. But I don't want to work with an actor being swarmed by the media tonight. Got it?"

"Got it. See you on Monday." Ren ended the call.

Poor Yashiro as he walked back to the café, and went with Ayame to visit their okaa-san, he would be welcome as well, by the reporters, calls about Ren and most importantly by the President. He just sighed, _'Why do I'm in charge with the top actor?'_

As much as Ren wanted to spend his entire afternoon with Kyoko and Rinko, he couldn't. He had promised his manager and also wanted some time to think. Kyoko nodded and smiled, a way to say goodbye. But small hands, were tugging the shirt of Ren.

"Uh-uh… Downt go. Let's pway. Pweease!" [Uh-uh… Don't go. Let's play. Please!]

Kyoko hastily apologized to Ren and talked to Rinko. Rinko was still not convinced by her mother's explanation. But Rinko just wanted to feel like a family for the rest of the afternoon; however she couldn't voice that out. And so she let go of Ren's shirt. Ren thought for a second and wanted to take back his goodbye just to fulfill Rinko's wish.

"Mama, me wannaah goo howwmm twoo." [Mama, me wanna go home too.]

"Are you okay honey?"

"Um-um.. 'yawn!"

"Okay honey, if that's what you want."

Ren tried to help Kyoko in packing the picnic but it seemed that Kyoko was just so quick, or it rather seemed that she didn't let Ren. Whenever Ren tried to grab for the Tupperware, it was already gotten by Kyoko. The man who tried his best not to pull Kyoko towards him and ask her about her behavior, just only watched and calmly said.

"Reall, Kyoko if someone wanted to offer you his hands, you should gladly accept it, without further rejection."

"But Ren, I don't want to bother you." Kyoko counteracted.

"It would not be bothersome." Ren supplied.

"Ren, thank you but it's fine. Promise." While lifting the basket away from Ren's grasp. Ren eyed Kyoko with the Gentleman's face. _'Kyoko…'_

"Meeee, kewwweee layk dat." [Me, carry like that] Rinko pointed out to the father, carrying his child on his shoulders, passing by, while stomping her feet with a big grin and big hazel-nut eyes ready to pop any minute.

"Rinko…" but before Kyoko touched Rinko, in one swift motion, Rinko was in Ren's shoulders.

"You are tired too. I'll carry her, because, I can't let alone a lady to carry her child plus carrying the basket."

At the end, they walked towards Kyoko's car, wearing disguises. Kyoko was pouting and Ren was smirking, while Rinko was smiling.

At the car…

"Ren we can drive you to your apartment, if you're still staying ther…"

"Thank you, but it will be too much, besides I have a free lunch. Thanks to you."

"Ren you just said awhile ago that if someone wanted to offer a hand, I should gladly accept it, without further rejection. "

Now Kyoko smirked, and Ren mentally cursed himself. But he smiled at Kyoko.

"Kyoko, are you mocking me?" He whispered, the smile of the Gentleman was still intact and he leaned a little to Kyoko. Kyoko's A1 demons dove back to their quarters and left their posts.

"Pweease…" Rinko pleaded, with big, watery, bulging hazel-nut eyes. Ren couldn't bring himself to reject Rinko because, 1) he was weak with children. 2) he was melting when someone do that, more likely **if **Kyoko do that, but in this case, same to Rinko. 3) he didn't have the will to refuse Rinko. He gave up and agreed, with a defeated face.

Kyoko was bemused, seeing Ren with that face and it was all because of Rinko. But then, sadness struck her heart by the image of that, who could've thought that the TOP 1 BACHELOR could give up, but still enjoy an accompaniment of a child?

"Weee, swiit fwont." [We, sit front] Kyoko's A1 demons were starting to recover, after being energized by the sadness of Kyoko, but then backed away. It's A2 demons duty to protect their master, but surrendered at the thought of being too near the subject.

Kyoko's head was in chaos, how could she survive the ride, with Ren infront? She tried to calm herself, by inhaling and exhaling deeply. Well, it worked for her limbs. Now she could drive without shaking. But still, her heart was running with a speed of 360km/hr.

She didn't try to interact with him, because she felt herself being drawn to him. Thanks to her daughter, Ren was busy, away from her. But even an energetic child like her, would be exhausted by a wild chase. And so, Rinko fell asleep, cuddled in Ren's arms. Neither Ren nor Kyoko, spoke for a moment. But none of them wanted the awkward silence that was stretching in the car.

Ren was the one who broke it.

"How are you these, 3 years?"

"I'm… fine"

"So, where do you live now?" Kyoko was taken a back. But didn't let her defenses down.

"We moved. But I sometimes dropped Rinko at the Darayumas. You see, they really love Rinko as their grand daughter, as they treated me as their own." With pain in her voice.

Instead of replying, "I'm sorry, I'd left you." he said, "Yeah, whenever I fetched you Taisho was there, looking at me, ready to throw his knives to me, like an overprotective father, handling his daughter." He didn't know why those words came rolling his tongue did. And so silence engulfed them once again.

"Just drop me off here."

"You sure? It's still a few steps away and maybe paparazzi were lurking around."

That's true, but Ren wanted to think about certain things, and the existence of Kyoko wasn't helping at all. It would just bring him memories of both of them **together**.

"Yeah, but the media would suspect if they'd see you dropping me at my apartment."

Kyoko bought his lame, logic explanation, of course. She bade farewell to him and he to her also. After the car faded from his sight, he started walking towards his apartment, while Kyoko watched him faded from her rearview mirror; she started to focus on the road. Both ex-lovers walked to their own path, with a lump in their throats and pain in their hearts.

* * *

The next morning, the faithful servant, Sebastian handed Lory the headline clippings of every newspaper in Japan.

_**THE HANDSOMEST BACHELOR OF JAPAN HAD RETURNED!**_

_**THE TOP ACTOR OF LME HAS RETURNED TO JAPAN**_

_**THE PRINCE OF ACTING WORLD HAS COME BACK TO REIGN ONCE AGAIN**_

Etc.

Lory smirked at the picture, "Oh, I didn't anticipate this so _**soon. **_"

And then his eyes widened as he recognized the actress with Ren.

"Oh! They've already met. Oh Dear, the cat is out of the bag. Let the show begin..."

* * *

**- end of chappie -**


	8. Chapter 8

_**uhm.. sorry for the late update.. honestly, i had finished this chapter last 2 weeks and a half ago. It's just that my computer was not available for a week..**_

_**sorry...**_

"" - dialogue

'' or _**words - **_thoughts

**Chapter 8: Foolish Memories**

* * *

Have you ever watched movies, involving a mysterious man wearing a big coat and hat, walking on a deserted street while the wind is blowing its best to blow his hat? Imagine the same scenario, but the mysterious man is Ren, minus the big coat, hat and strong wind. In exchange to those are shades, cap and the usual wind of a lousy street.

And so Ren , was walking, mingling on the street with people stopping on their tracks to take a look at the mysterious man walking, deep in thought, alone. He was too busy with his thoughts, to notice the gazes he got. Who would blame him? Who wouldn't be deep in thought, after stumbling to the person he least expected to face so early, let alone **Kyoko**?

Even though with that short of time, he noticed many changes on the actress. In the past, she had a short hair, now she had long silky blonde hair. In the past, she looked cute and innocent; but now it's not befitting her image the words "cute" and "innocent", because she looked more mature and sexy. In the past, she had a small frame, a petite body, but now, she possessed a perfect body, had every curves at the right spots. But one thing that could be concluded, she was stronger and wiser than the past.

Too caught up with his thoughts, he didn't realize that he was now in the lobby of his apartment, and completely oblivious to the man who had greeted him.

The man was in his mid-forties. The said man was the same man who always welcomed him after his work, gave him spare keys whenever he lost his and kept an extra key for his kouhai. This man was the same man who watched Ren and a certain actress walked in and out of this building with happiness emitting in their faces.

As Ren waited for the door of the elevator to close and bring him to his floor, which was taking so long, he replayed the events that had happened that lunch. It was like time was slowing down for Ren. And by the time he reached his unit, he had replayed everything. He stopped at his couch and let the gravity pulled him down.

Many things had happened in this apartment; he remembered his love-adventures with many women, actresses and models. But out of those adventures with those women, there was only one lady who had made Ren aware of the powerful feeling called Love. And then, unknowingly Ren was pulled in the past as he closed his tired eyes.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"**Kyoko, I have something to tell you, which I should have done a long time ago.. It's…. I…."**

**That night was the night that Ren had prepared himself to tell Kyoko his real feelings towards her. Everything had gone okay, starting that lunch; he'd invited Kyoko for a ride home and dinner, which she happily accepted. And now, here he was trembling, starting his confession, but before he had delivered the right words, the unexpected happened.**

"**It's already 7:30?" Kyoko swatted the opportunity with a shrill.**

**Sometimes, Ren wanted to ask himself the same question Yashiro always asked him, which was "Why did I've ever fell in love with the no. 1 Love Me member?"**

"**Is there something wrong?" Ren just sighed; he felt worst than rejected, for being ignored by Kyoko.**

"**Ah, yes! Tonight will be aired the last episode of Jade Heart." Ren felt more neglected, more likely thrown aside because of some drama. **_**Nice going Ren. Everything is going according to your perfect plan.**_

"**Kyoko let's both watch that drama together." Of course, as a man who was in the verge of confessing his undying love and planned everything to be perfect, would not let the evening ended that way.**

"**But Ren, it's fine. You don't have to do that. I'm going home anyway." Struck by a lightning.**

"**If so, you'll miss the entire episode."**

"**No, it would just take me 15-20 minutes." Bull's eyed by an arrow.**

"**Neh, what about the traffic? Friday night remember?"**

"**Yah, you're right." She was thinking, that's a good sign right? Ren thought she was staying, but he celebrated too early.**

"**Do you have a bike that I can borrow? It will still take me 15-20 minutes, plus no traffic for me and I wouldn't bother you too." Pierced by a dagger straight to the heart. Ren was desperate, but knowing how naive Kyoko was, she couldn't see that.**

"**Kyoko, if you leave now, you couldn't watch the entire episode. It has started already, see." Pointed out the TV. "Besides, what makes you think that I WOULD ALLOW YOU to go home with a BIKE?" Ren smiled. A gentleman's smile, that's what she called it. She didn't think twice to retort back. She sat comfortably at the couch and watched her most wanted drama.**

**When they were watching, Ren realized that Jade Heart, was one of his romantic dramas. He played Ryu, the love interest and protector of Lady Kaori. He knew that this kind of drama was her favorite. She was still obsessed with princess/damsel-in-distress roles. The drama was at its ending, and Ren remembered his lines perfectly. Why did the last lines were very much remembered he didn't know why. When Ren saw Kyoko's expression which was the genuine expression of Lady Kaori, instantly Ren unconsciously delivered Ryu's lines.**

"**My lady forgave my confession, but I couldn't strain my feelings any longer. I have loved you the first time we met. And I'll continue loving you until I die. I'll still be your protector until my last breath. My loyalty and heart is only yours and yours truly. I don't expect your answer to be your love, but please don't hate me after this…"**

**As Ren opened his eyes, he saw Kyoko tearing up and realized that he was kneeling. Ren wanted to take back those lines or make it look like a joke, but before he uttered some words, Kyoko asked him first.**

"**Why did you deliver those lines?"**

"**I… It's just to…."**

"**To make fun of me again?" Kyoko wiped her tears away. Ren was now starting to stand to retort that that's not what he meant, but before the deed was done, Kyoko stood up and bitterly said.**

"**Ah, Ren you always teased me about your feelings towards me… I better go…" Kyoko was starting to walk away. Ren at first couldn't react towards her last sentence.**

_**Does she have the same feelings towards me? That all this time, she is…. **_**Ren had snapped from his thoughts when he noticed that Kyoko was heading towards the door. He ran towards her and held her wrist.**

"**That's not what I mean…"**

* * *

(REALITY)

Kyoko drove the whole time up to their hour, just thinking about Ren. It's been 3 years, since she had last seen him. She didn't know what he's been doing with these past 2 years. The only thing she knew was he's back. Back to continue acting again. Back to continue living again… without her in his life.

A tear suddenly rolled down her cheeks. Her vision was beginning to blur because of the tears forming in her eyes. She fought those tears from rolling down her soft cheeks. She didn't want to sob, while Rinko was sleeping peacefully beside her at the car. She realized that she was home and gently lifted Rinko to her own bed for a more comfortable way of sleeping.

She kept herself busy, by cleaning and putting the things they used in their picnic. She didn't want to be alone and found herself crying over him again. But even as she slowed down, she was already done and was now sitting at the edge of her bed, thinking she found herself crying again. She was still thinking about him. Why didn't her love life end like what she'd dreamed to be? The second time she fell in love was SO perfect. She didn't know what REALLY went wrong and led to this, being broken-hearted and couldn't love ever again. As she tried to find the problem to her love life, she replayed _their _past. And as she replayed, there's one event her mind concentrated to.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

"**That's not what I mean…"**

"**Then what?" full of bitterness and sadness swirling through her voice. She turned and knew that was a bad choice for she was gently but protectively wrapped by Ren's loving arms. She was too shocked to respond, but not stiff. She didn't expect this to happen nor dream to save her from reality.**

**The truth was Kyoko was in love with Ren, but she couldn't tell him that; she was not ready for another heart-breaking rejection. She had fallen in love with him, since her best friend told her to stop making excuses about the **_**thumpings, pumpings, and bumpings**_** of her heart towards a certain top actor slash model. She knew for the fact that the Ren Tsuruga was in love with a high school girl, who's 4 years younger than him, and that girl was definitely, absolutely not her.**

**She believed, she was just one of his close friends, for she called him by his 1st. name after months of persuading non-stop. Calling each other by their first names, took their relationship into another level, one with often inviting each other dinner, taking her home whenever they always ran to each other after work, etc.**

**However Kyoko couldn't help herself not to be bitter whenever Ren joked her about mistaking her as **_**her,**_ **just like what happened this evening. And his jokes had gone too far this time, in her perception. And so, to end this madness, Kyoko spoke up.**

"**Ren this is going too far. It's not funny. It's bad to play with people's feelings, even if **_**I'm one of your friends.**_**" She spoke the last words full of bitterness and sadness.**

"**Kyoko you're not **_**just**_** one of my friends. You are more than that, special than that."**

"**Ren please, let's stop this game! It's not even classified as a game! Ren, I'm not one of those women, you'd swept their hearts with those lines… with that acting!"**

"**Of course not, Kyoko. You're much more different… because you're the high school girl who's four years younger than me, whom I'd fallen in love with."**

"**Please Ren, drop the damn act! I'm not falling for that! I'm not one of your petty little play things. Please let go of me…" Tears were gathering in her golden amber eyes. She was trying to free herself from the strong powerful hug of Ren Tsuruga.**

"**You are NOT like those! I'm not considering nor even putting a thought of you like those. You're my only beloved." Ren's eyes from the start, were begging Kyoko to believe in him, and now those eyes were desperate.**

"**Yes, I'm different! Because I'm the no. 1 Love Me member right? It would be good for your damn image that the no. 1 Love Me member had fallen hard for you!" This flared up her anger to Ren. "Well, TSURUGA-SAN, congratulations you've already held the heart of Kyoko Mogami, but I'm not going to let you toy with my feelings not even my heart…!"**

**Tears that she was holding up were spilling, streaming down on her angelic face. She couldn't control her anger anymore. She gasped, realizing the mistake she had committed, confessed.**

**Ren stared at her, eye-widening, each second that passed before Kyoko spoke up. Ren didn't realize that his strong yet soft grip around Kyoko was loosening. Kyoko backed away slowly and smiled her bitter-sweetest smile to Ren.**

"**Haha, now Mr. TSURUGA-san, you know the truth. Can't we just forget this event that it didn't even occur, not even on our minds? I guarantee you that I'd keep my distance from you, starting tomorrow… Goodbye…"**

**Kyoko felt hurt just by watching the stunned Ren, too shock for her sudden confession? She dismissed the pain she was feeling at that time and started to turn around and escape from this madness, but strong arms stopped her and caught her up again in a loving hug.**

**Ren didn't know what to react hearing her confession. But realizing that Kyoko was putting everything, their relationship at the very start, no worst than that, he'd snapped out.**

"**No, **_**KYOKO**_** I won't let you go! I won't and would never be! You're the only person whom I loved, love and will love. You're the only one whom I always love. You're the high school girl who's 4 years younger than me, whom I forbid myself in expressing my real feelings to." Kyoko had stopped fighting for her freedom in Ren's arms.**

"**I'm not like Fuwa, who'd just thrown your feelings after taking it in his hands. I'm gonna take good care, cherish and savor your precious heart." Kyoko was listening to him, to continue what he wanted to say to her.**

**Ren smiled, feeling that there's a chance for them.**

"**Even if you don't realize it, you've had my heart in your hands the time I've found Corn for the first time. I love you." Ren, gave Kyoko his real smile. And Kyoko's eyes-widened.**

"**You have my heart and I have yours?" Ren nodded. Kyoko bit her lip preventing it from breaking into a huge smile. But just to make sure, and this was not something, she asked him.**

"**You… l..l…love me?" She paused and looked deeper in his eyes, afraid of what she would see. But what she had seen, made her give Ren her best heart-felt smile and continued.**

"**You're telling me the truth, I can see that. So this is not a dream right? I'm not dreaming that you've confessed your love to me right? " Just making sure.**

"**My undying-love for you." He corrected. "No, you're not dreaming, this is all reality. All true. You're right here in front of me. You're here in my arms, gazing at me lovingly and I'm going to confirm it with a kiss…" he slowly descended to her face to meet with her lovable lips.**

**Kyoko closed her eyes and let Ren do his magic to her lips. It was the best kiss for Kyoko and also for Ren.**

* * *

**(REALITY)**

Ren opened his eyes and found himself smiling. He couldn't help it, after all it was one heck of a dream come true for him to be in a relationship with his kouhai, the no. 1 Love Me member, his Kyoko. But as fast as the light travels, his smile had vanished and was replaced by a regretful frown. He had his dream come true, but his past still hunted him. He couldn't bring himself to tell Kyoko the truth about the real man, behind the Ren Tsuruga. He was afraid that she would left him, if she knew. But he was the one who broke up first, because he didn't want to see Kyoko in agony whenever he was being hunted by his past.

He took a nice cold water to collect his thoughts. He was back in Japan to retrieve what he had lost and so the first thing he should do was to make Kyoko forgave him.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

"**Ren what's going on?"**

**Ren was sitting on the edge of his bed with unfocused eyes and trembling body. It was as though he had been watching his death, right before his eyes. He was currently trapped in his past, by who-knows-what-had triggered.**

**Kyoko on the other hand, before she had found Ren like this, was cooking dinner. When she came to inform him about their dinner, she had found him like that. Kyoko rushed to the left side of her beloved and asked him about what's going on. She had seen Ren like this, a few times, and figured out that if she tried to make him listen to her, he would be back.**

**And so, Kyoko Mogami was currently shaking Ren and asking him calmly. For using violence would be not a good idea in bringing Ren back. Kyoko was losing her façade of calmness and her true face was arising, which was full of worries and anxiety.**

**She didn't know what to do. She was starting to spill the tears she was holding back. And so, those tears were spilled and the only thing she did was hugged Ren closely to her heart, literally and metaphorically. She didn't want to lose Ren like this; she wanted to help him, but couldn't because she didn't know how. Ren didn't open up anything to her. He just always changed the topic or chose to be silent whenever his past was being brought.**

**She would wait until Ren told her about his past. And no matter what his past was, she would accept it, she promised that to herself. But now, the only thing she did was to hope, that her words would bring Ren back to her arms. Those words were like these:**

"**Ren please come back. Don't leave me like this. Please Ren, come back to me, don't go. I love you. I love you. Please I love you. "**

**Tears were trickling down his trembling paled face. Those tears, made Ren opened up and come back from who-knows-where-in-his-past.**

**He realized that there was someone crying at his left side and mumbling words. Sooner, he was halfly recovered from being trapped to comprehend who's crying and what's her mumblings.**

**It was Kyoko, crying herself while hugging him. Ren didn't need to ask her, for this had happened a few times and it pained him to see Kyoko every time like this. The only thing new was his dialogue. This was the first time that he had replied this, pouring all his love into it.**

"**l love you too, I love you too. I won't leave you promise. Hush…."**

* * *

**(REALITY)**

Kyoko had found herself sitting on the carpeted floor, looking completely at loss. She smiled bitterly.

_'He loves me and promised me not to leave…'_ she couldn't find her voice, because it would just pained her more to hear her thoughts.

* * *

Ren was strategizing on how to make Kyoko forgive him. He still loved Kyoko, after all. _'Kyoko is the one, he loved, loves and will love.'_ And the first thing to do was to forgive him, then to make her love him _again._

A vague plan by Ren, but there's one hole that would destroy the plan. That was, how deep was his sin.

He got himself a scotch to clear his mind. His mind, soul, and heart had synchronized at that moment and admitted to nobody.

"I love her so much and forever will…"

* * *

Her last thought was still hanging in her heart and mind.

_'He loves me and promised me not to leave…'_

But tears had started to roll down to her cheeks once again.

"And he lied."

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

so.. how's that?

honestly, this chapter is a half of the next chapter, but seeing how long this was i just cut it.

well... see yah next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**ahmm... hello!.. i know i have deeply sinned.. please forgive me: doing dogeza...**

**ah.. chapter 9 is here...**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything! except for Rinko-chan! and another 2 characters.. secret.**

**Chapter 9: The most unfortunate person is...**

* * *

In the current situation, 3 unfortunate persons stood facing each other, maybe determining which one of them is the most unfortunate or maybe it's just one tough staring contest. But, it's neither the 2 choices; however both are close to the right answer. And the correct answer is it's just a coincidence, that's all. Pathetic right? However there are no such thing as coincidence when those 2 are involved, more likely it's fate. I know I'm confusing you. That's why I'll retell everything up until to this point.

It all started with…

Kyoko was stealthy searching the corridor for Yashiro. He was still her manager after all. But stealthy? She was just so you know, avoiding Ren at all cost. She decided that it would be wise for her to not interact with Ren – more likely not to face Ren for the safety of her broken heart. But it's easier said than done. Ren was always beside Yashiro, for Yashiro had resumed his previous work, the manager of the Ren Tsuruga. And so here she was every senses were highly alert.

It was just after their lunch that she had seen Yashiro alone, while Ren was busy entertaining some female co-workers on their table. After she got her schedule, more likely extracted from the ever so persistent Yashiro who's trying to hold her up for her to have a talk with, she went to her next destination. She had an hour and a half to spare. She sat on the couch on her dressing room and rest for a while. After all she needed to recharge for the resuming of the seeking game.

Left to right…Right to left… Then ran across… Crouched…. Glued to the wall… Crawled…. Lastly tiptoed

The usual routine whenever she was locating Yashiro for her next job, ever since this hell-week had started. She always finished her work 15 minutes ahead of the time. Why? It's not because she's just too good, she was, but that's not the reason. The reason was the god-damned-phone of Yashiro had broken due to an unknown reason, which up until now she didn't understand. His phone was apparently her life for this hell-week; it's the only way to communicate with her manager without running into Ren or just catching a glimpse of Ren. But apparently **Destiny **loved playing with her and wanted _her_ to meet _him._

However, Kyoko just **loved** struggling, fighting, and opposing Destiny. She didn't give **Destiny **the satisfaction, it wanted. And so, here she was playing the seeker or the cursed game: hide-and-seek.

Oh, how she always pitied herself as _the most unfortunate person in the world._

Kyoko remembered what Lory had promised her that this week there will be no heavy jobs until her manager come. And yes, Lory had indeed fulfilled his promise and yet here she was exhausting herself everyday, since Monday just to ask her schedule while she avoided Ren.

The last day of the hell-week, Friday had already come. The exhausted Kyoko was brimming of happiness. Why? Except for the fact that this was the last day of the hell-week, she hadn't seen Ren since morning. And she had finished her job for the whole day! The only thing left to do was to bid goodbye to Yashiro, which was not hard, even if she ran into Ren, because she's going home!

As she spotted Yashiro by the corner, she waved at him, announcing her presence. Yashiro had brightened up from seeing Kyoko his soon-to-be-ex, inchargee. They chatted for a while, and Kyoko was starting to say goodbye when suddenly Ren showed up.

"Ah Ren, done already?" which made Kyoko turned around to see Ren, face-to-face.

"Yup, so where's the next interview?" as he asked Yashiro, but his gaze was on Kyoko.

Seeing how they stared at each other, Yashiro's inner self had gone to fan-girl mode and happily announced, "None! Your job for the day is done!"

Which in turn had surprised Ren, but in a good way and horrified Kyoko to the extent and made Yashiro happier.

Kyoko scolded herself for celebrating early and cursing herself more for being so confident and cursing most, **Destiny** for giving her a hard time. She was pulled from her inner turmoil by the question of Ren.

"Kyoko, would you like to have tea with us?" asked boldly by Ren.

"Ahm… No, thank you. I'm sure you have many tea offers ahead." Kyoko politely declined.

"I don't have, right Yashiro?" still had a smile on his face.

"Aa—ah. Yep, don't have any appointment at this time." Yashiro had broken-free from his fantasy, and frantically browsed Ren's schedule.

"But I think, Ren you're exhausted for today's work." Kyoko declined again.

"I'm fine, and a little tea would also relax me right?" Ren still continued.

"Yah, you're right, but as you can see, I need to go. I have an appointment." Kyoko was desperate, and even if she lied openly, she didn't care. The only thing she cared for now was to escape. Besides, knowing Ren, he wouldn't budge easily.

"So maybe, some other time perhaps?" Yah, he wouldn't budge easily.

"I'll see what I can do." Kyoko didn't want to promise Ren anything.

"A dinner? Just to have a chat." Ren was still not giving up.

"Nope. I'm sorry Ren. I have an appointment." She still reasoned out.

But the next question startled Yashiro.

"**Kyoko are you avoiding me?**" the tone was a bit off, but still the smile was intact.

And the answer surprised Yashiro very much.

"Yeah…"

After processing what she had said, she quickly withdrew.

"I mean. NO! Why would I do that?" from being happy calm, it turned to be frantic worried. Kyoko didn't mean to let it slip; it's just she was too focused on thinking some possible reasons that she forgot to lie.

"Kyoko you know, you can't lie to me…" asked by Ren with the gentleman's smile and calm façade plastered on his face, which in turned terrified both Yashiro and Kyoko.

* * *

And now, back to the very start. The 3 were staring at each other or honestly Ren and Kyoko were the only one staring at each other while Yashiro watched tensely at those 2. He could feel Ren's raw emotions and how tensed Kyoko was.

Ren had expected her answer to be like that, but still it hurt him to hear it coming from her. He had suspected (more likely knew) that Kyoko was avoiding him, like her life was depended on it. He expected that Kyoko would be a little bit distant with him, a bit different from before, but he didn't think that it's _that worst_. She had every right to be mad at him about what he had done, but the moment they first met after 3 years, all of the expectations of her being mad at him had evaporated and was replaced by a hope –hope that someday he could win his love (Kyoko) back.

And up until Monday, he was still clinging on that, but as he saw Kyoko (that Monday) hastily went towards her job after asking her schedule from Yashiro and after seeing him approaching them. He knew he was not yet forgiven.

There were many incidents that proved him right –that Kyoko Mogami had indeed avoiding him and hadn't forgiven him.

_Monday_

_**Morning**__ –had seen Kyoko asking Yashiro about her schedule but hastily went after getting her schedule and seeing __**him **__approaching them._

_Lunch –entered the canteen and instantly spotted Kyoko from the farthest corner, their eyes met for a few seconds, but Kyoko was the one who broke the contact and quickly finished her food._

_**Afternoon**__ –Ren offered Kyoko a helping hand with the gifts that were given to her, but she instantly turned him down and swiftly picked-up everything and brought to her car._

_Tuesday:_

_**Afternoon –**__They had bumped to each other (intentionally done by Ren); Ren apologized with a beaming smile, that had melted every female co-workers of Kyoko, with her, except Kyoko. Kyoko had (unconsciously) stepped back and bowed and said "sorry" to Ren, looking pass Ren._

_Wednesday:_

_**Before lunch**__ –Kyoko was peeking by the corner when Ren was 3 m behind her and she suddenly jumped another 2 m away and turned around in time to see the look on Ren's face and dashly walked away._

_Thursday:_

_**Past 10**__ – Kyoko had seen Ren and Yashiro walking towards her and she quickly turned around, and just missed Yashiro's wave at her._

_**Past 7**__ –Kyoko was hurrying by the corned and had literally passed us while frantically looking at her wrist watch._

_Friday:_

_He hadn't caught a glimpse nor felt any suspicious presence except for some fans all through out that day, up until moments before._

"Ah Ren, done already?" which made Kyoko turned around to see Ren, face-to-face.

"Yup, so where's the next interview?" as he asked Yashiro, but his gaze was on Kyoko.

Seeing how they stared at each other, Yashiro's inner self had gone to fan-girl mode and happily announced, "None! Your job for the day is done!"

Which in turn had surprised Ren, but in a good way and horrified Kyoko to the extent and made Yashiro happier.

Kyoko scolded herself for celebrating early and cursing herself more for being so confident and cursing most, **Destiny** for giving her a hard time. She was pulled from her inner turmoil by the question of Ren.

"Kyoko, would you like to have tea with us?" asked boldly by Ren.

"Ahm… No, thank you. I'm sure you have many tea offers ahead." Kyoko politely declined.

"I don't have, right Yashiro?" still had a smile on his face.

"Aa—ah. Yep, don't have any appointment at this time." Yashiro had broken-free from his fantasy, and frantically browsed Ren's schedule.

"But I think, Ren you're exhausted for today's work." Kyoko declined again.

"I'm fine, and a little tea would also relax me right?" Ren still continued.

"Yah, you're right, but as you can see, I need to go. I have an appointment." Kyoko was desperate, and even if she lied openly, she didn't care. The only thing she cared for now was to escape. Besides, knowing Ren, he wouldn't budge easily.

"So maybe, some other time perhaps?" Yah, he wouldn't budge easily.

"I'll see what I can do." Kyoko didn't want to promise Ren anything.

"A dinner? Just to have a chat." Ren was still not giving up.

"Nope. I'm sorry Ren. I have an appointment." She was firmly declining but Ren wouldn't back out.

Ren didn't mean to let it slip, but it slipped.

"**Kyoko are you avoiding me?**" the tone was a bit off, but still the smile was intact.

"Yeah…" Ren wasn't surprised at all, it just that his eyes widened a bit and his voice was caught on his throat –he **wasn't** surprised—not at all.

Seconds had passed.

"I mean. NO! Why would I do that?" And even it's not enough; Kyoko was adding insult to injury. Oh how, Ren didn't like to be lied at. More importantly by Kyoko.

"Kyoko you know, you can't lie to me…" Kyoko was pushing her luck too much, for Ren's face was plastered by his (oh-so) all-known façade: the gentleman's smile.

And currently it looked like Kyoko was sprinkling salt to the wound, for her silence.

He was indeed, one of the most unfortunate people in the world.

Maybe he was the most unfortunate person in the world.

* * *

The 3 characters were still doing their assigned roles. Ren and Kyoko were still staring at each other, waiting for the reply of Kyoko. Yashiro on the other hand was busy watching the 2 entertainers staring at each other's eyes.

Out of nowhere, there's another character lurking by the corner. He was completely watching the scene from the very start up until to this point. But he was closely watching Ren for some unknown reason.

Yashiro didn't know what to feel, happy or terrified. Seeing how his favorite couple gazing at each other's eyes, like he wasn't even there; he would choose the latter. Why? Of all the Kyoko-and-Ren-together-forever fans, no.1 fan, the President, the founder, the… whatever you wanted to name him, he chose to be terrified seeing them at _that_ state.

He was trying so hard, **very** hard from the very start to make Kyoko and Ren had a talk or in getting them together. He had undergone many obstacles, lied if he needed to, sacrificed his own time for the sake of getting Kyoko and Ren together.

But as the hell-week had started, he knew that he needed to do some damage control. However, instead of successing; it turned out to be failing; moreover Ren wasn't good at hiding his raw emotions, when they were alone. He sighed. He wished the week would have started like he had already planned, last Sunday.

Last Sunday, he thought that the week would have gone like he planned, it's because the 1st step of the plan was executed finely which was this:

_"Yashiro-san, please can you give me my schedule for tomorrow?" the voice of the pleading Kyoko was heard from the other line._

_"Gomen Kyoko-chan. I can't. I still haven't finished rearranging it." Replied by the evil man, who had a smug look on his face, but replied with an 'I'm-so-sorry' voice that he was good at using if he wanted something from Kyoko._

_The President and Yashiro had made a decision to help those 2 love birds that no matter what happened Yashiro wouldn't give them their schedule._

_The plan was like this: DON'T GIVE THEIR SCHEDULE – MAKE REN AND KYOKO HAVE A TALK – LET THEM REKINDLE THEIR LOST LOVE – LASTLY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER._

As if that would happen, the way things were now.

_Beside if things went okay; it would be fun to tease Ren. He loved Ren so much. Don't get the wrong idea, he just wanted to see Ren losing his composure._

"_Ano…. Yashiro-san?"_

_He forgot again that he was still having a conversation with Kyoko. He was just so absorbed by the thought of Kyoko and Ren together again plus Ren loosing his composure. Thankfully, he didn't squeal like a fan-girl or else Kyoko would have found out._

"_Ah… Hai?"_

"_You're not listening are you?" Her voice was dripping with poison, if that's possible._

"_It's not that, Kyoko-chan… it's just…"_

"_What? It's just that you forgot about me right?" If her voice would twitch just to make Yashiro know her eyes and mouth were twitching of irritation, it had twitched._

"_No, it's just that… I… I-I…." he was scared of Kyoko whenever she was mad. She wasn't entitled the best actress of the Dark Moon, as Mio, if she wasn't scary._

"_Just what? I'll give you 5 seconds… 5…4…"_

_And Kyoko was counting down. Yashiro was panicking, He didn't want to face Kyoko's wrath tomorrow morning. And so, he looked around his apartment to find an excuse._

"_3...2…"_

_And just then, because it's just one spur of the moment he blurted something that would determine his day for tomorrow._

"_It's because… I'm WORKING!"_

_And the other line was silent._

" _'__Uh-oh! I'm dead' Kyoko-chan? "_

_On the other line, the situation went like this._

_Kyoko didn't really understand what had Yashiro replied. But she comprehend one word, word called "WORKING"_

_It meant then, that Yashiro was working. Therefore he was busy. And that he should not be disturbed for he was working. Sudden silence or long pause + stuttering or incomplete phrases =WORKING._

_Why did that became the conclusion? Even the Gods didn't know why, it was Kyoko's logic after all. Therefore, it would be a bit differently but not this __**different**__._

_And so, after comprehending it was work, it meant one thing. And that one thing was bad. It's because it meant that she had just disturbed Yashiro. And not just only disturbed, she shouted at him and worst she threatened him._

_After realizing what she had done, a long, high-pitched, thick wail was heard from the whole apartment. And the next phrase was undecipherable._

"_!"_

_But it's still a mystery to others, how some people like Yashiro understand this._

"_I'MSSOSHOWY 'CUP' YA 'CUP' RO-SAN 'CUP' IDIDN'T 'CUP' TENDTO 'CUP' DIWSH 'CUP' UWRBYOU 'CUP'!... SO 'CUP' SHOWEEEEEEE!... "_

_Even though this was expected, it's still was surprising. And he didn't know why but the image of Kyoko doing dogeza passionately sticking on the floor popped into his mind._

"_Ah. It's alright. You shouldn't apologize. It's not your fault. I didn't tell you that I'm working that's why."_

"_BUWT 'CUP' 'TIL… "_

"_it's alright, calm down. You need to stop crying or else your eyes will be so puffy to hide with make-up."_

_And with that Kyoko stopped her wailing from damaging her beautiful golden-amber eyes. But sniffling was heard on the background._

_And that afternoon turned into the next day –Monday. He thought that everything will be a piece of cake. He would do anything, endure anything, and sacrifice anything –anything. But as soon as the week had started, he regretted it but still tried his best. Who wouldn't be exhausted as the manager for both top actors of LME –Kyoko and Ren by the way._

_He would jog or run or fly –if possible to meet Kyoko for her next schedule, of course with Ren on the side. But Kyoko was always ahead of him so he tried a different approach: holding-up Kyoko a bit. But this approach also failed. And he could sense Ren's raw emotions towards Kyoko's behaviour._

_He did try to joke Ren about Kyoko's behaviour and proved him not to kid around when it's really serious or else you'd get one heck of a headache due to someone's reckless driving._

* * *

A guy with a height of almost like Ren's and had a body like models had plus a face with engraved handsomeness was watching by the corner. And every time he went by the corner, he would pause and watch the usual scene of the 2 top actors of LME.

But his eyes would drift away from the retreating figure of Kyoko and then focusing on Ren's expression.

"So, that's the famous Ren Tsuruga?"

And then walking away, towards his manager.

* * *

And so, back to the moment when the Dark Lord was starting to reign over Ren's body. Kyoko started to speak-up but then a guy who would match Ren's mere presence, just walk over them and started smiling, when he was seen by Kyoko.

"It's not th—…" Kyoko was stunned which made Ren to turn around.

Ren saw a guy who could match his charms and then back to Kyoko, which at the moment was smiling beautifully. Ren returned to the guy who was leaning by the wall with a smug look.

"Ichi-kun!" Kyoko jumped over and hugged the said guy with so much love and longing.

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**end... yup... another character.. i love them... i love torturing Ren! woohooooo...**

**the next chapter... arg... still thinking the plot**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own as of now are this plot, my little Rinko and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Chapter 10 – The Extras Part I**

* * *

_**Yashiro's POV**_

I was beyond shock at the sudden pouncing of Kyoko-chan towards 'Ichi-kun'—Ichiro. It was horrifying, because one, I support KyokoRen's fan club! Scratch that. I **AM **the President. Two was because Ren is just beside me and anytime now I would be facing and sharing the same air with him. I don't want to work with Mr. Grumpy, even though I always used to, but still I was just recently working with him again.

But I have stopped talking to myself when I felt the temperature of the hallway had suddenly dropped to zero degree Celsius. And because I was very concern to Ren, not because I could sense some loathing aura behind me, I discreetly shifted my head to just catch a glimpse of Ren's face. And oh boy, I regretted it as soon as I followed my instincts.

It was truly chilly indeed, and the temperature decreases as moments went by.

"Ichi-kun, I've missed you so much! How are you? When did you come back? Is it good there? Are there many beautiful ladies? How about the food…" _blah, blah, blah…_ I could see the drowned and lost look that Ichiro was showing at Kyoko's questions. Kyoko, on the other hand, I don't know if I should be relieved or horrified, because she had loosed her hug but her arms were still wrapped around Ichiro's neck.

But then Ichiro burst out laughing at Kyoko for her babbling, which provoked a cute pout from Kyoko, which in my opinion was a **VERY BAD **sign.

"Okay, okay. Don't need to get mad. You miss me that much, huh?"always acts as an arrogant jerk in my trustworthy opinion.

I swear Kyoko's reply had really burst the pent up tension that was building up, behind me.

"Of course not, silly! **MORE** than that!" And again, she hugged him _**tightly, very tight**_. It was an understatement to tell that Kyoko missed him. Ah… How I wish Kyoko and Ren were like that. If Kyoko had pounced on Ren and assaulted him _like that_, after seeing Ren for the first time again, then I shouldn't be in deep trouble right now.

Well, a man could only wish.

I sighed and was too surprise to notice my own breath being visible. And the temperature here was really freaking below zero. But I couldn't help not to gape at those two people who didn't feel anything. Is that even possible not to notice the temperature in this hallway? Hello? Didn't I forget to tell you, that it's freezing cold in here!

The cause of this extraordinary phenomenon had finally spoken. And I swear I had finally met the ice-queen's ONLY son. (If she had)

"Uhm, excuse me Kyoko. Sorry to intrude, but who's your _**friend**_?" And his trademark dazzling smile was intact. Is it just me or Ren had actually loathed the word 'friend'? And the worst part is, Kyoko didn't even flinch! Instead she broke her hold on Ichiro (which was a GOOD thing) and faced us with her cheery smile (which was a BAD thing). But before she had answered Ren, Ichiro beat her at that.

"Ichiro Sanaki nice to meet you." He just offered his hand but had no intention to shake hands with Ren. The nerve of this guy, I should've known. I watched Ren's smile widened more. And I wished I was digging my grave right now.

"Nice to meet you **again**, Sanaki-san or have you forgotten about me already?" Ren's hands were in his pockets so it's hard to tell if they were close or relax, because I was very disturbed by the temperature and aura Ren was emitting.

"Oh, Ren Tsuruga, I think your name rings a bell. But I just couldn't pinpoint it though. Are you new here in the entertainment world?" I should've known that this guy was still and will always be a bastard even though he was wearing a sheep's skin. Was he testing Ren's patience? If he was, well it wasn't working, based on Ren's amused expression.

"Oh, is that right? Oh well, ah no, I just make a comeback." Ren said humbly.

"Why? Are you not finish or something you've got to do here in Japan?"

"Well I have my reasons though, but personally Japan is where my heart belongs. I know it's a bit cheesy, but don't you agree? I—" I was just taken aback by what Ren had said. Honestly, he's not talking about him being an actor in Japan. Obviously, he was talking about Kyoko-chan over there. I wanted to jump, squeal, or anything just to release my strained excitement. I wanted to shout, _Kyoko-chan, Ren had come back because of you. He was still pursuing you!_ My thoughts were interrupted by none other than the subject of this discussion. For some reason, Kyoko-chan, who had been quiet ever since Ichiro introduced himself, had chosen to interrupt this time.

"I'm so sorry Ren!" while bowing and clasping her hands. "Ichiro! You don't know Ren Tsuruga? He is your sempai—BAKA!" She turned to Ichiro to give him a lecture and then turned to us.

"I'm so sorry about that." Kyoko was still bowing.

"No, it's fine." Ren told her. Kyoko looked up at him and for some unknown reason, stepped back, which in my opinion was a very trivial movement.

"Ren, Yashiro I'm really sorry. Thanks for the offer though, but I got to go. We need some catching up to do, so see you next Monday." And she waved her hand and grabbed Ichiro and headed towards the exit. When they were gone, I remembered that I was still with Ren. I faced Ren and I faced hell itself.

"Yashiro, let's go. I'll drop you off to your apartment."

"Okay. _'gulp'_" This should be a long ride.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

Kyoko was hitting her head a few times, since she had lined up to buy their coffee. The woman behind the counter, even though was used to see Kyoko like that, was still bewildered to witness another weird act Kyoko was pulling off to herself. She didn't want to disturb Kyoko, but she needed to ask what she wanted.

"Ah, Kyoko-san, are you alright?" This brought her back to her senses.

"I'm just ah… chasing out my headache?"

"More likely catching one." And Rui laughed.

"Lame right?" Rui just nodded.

"I know it's just that I'm just stupid and this is my punishment." Rui just smiled at the charming actress.

Even though Kyoko was weird in some moments, Rui couldn't hate or despise the actress. Despite the fact that she was so famous, she was also beautiful, though humble and respectful, not like any snob actress living. Besides, there was no boring day if Kyoko was around.

"So Kyoko-san what is your order?"

"Oh, right!"

"Don't tell me you just lined up to show me you are hitting yourself." Rui teased the embarrass actress.

"No, of course not, Rui-san! Ahmm… I would love some heaven's gate and strawberry cakes and 2 cappuccinos."

"Coming right up!"

Sweet picks Café which Kyoko and Ichiro were, was a small café inside the LME premises, which was exclusive for entertainers. That's why. Kyoko didn't need any disguises of some sort to hide her identity, knowing that she was now famous.

Kyoko walked towards their table with their orders. All the while, Ichiro Sanaki was eyeing her every move from when Kyoko had lined up until she reached their table. He even saw her hitting herself, which he didn't ask anymore, knowing that it was Kyoko after all.

"So how's France? Any story you want to share?" Kyoko asked as she stirred her cappuccino.

"Like what? Like how many beautiful ladies tried to invite me for dinner and lunch, even breakfast?"

Kyoko raised her eyebrow. "Ichi! You're so full of yourself. Seriously?"

"Well, what do you want me tell you?" Ichiro chuckled, and then continued to munch his strawberry cake.

"Well, how about telling me the wonderful places you've seen?"

Truth be told, Kyoko wanted to go to France. It was the dream of her chef's side, but it's the nightmare of the other. There were many kinds of pastries and recipes she had wanted to try. She would like to visit every nook and corner of France, except the City of Love: Paris.

And so Ichiro had told her tales of his adventures in France, but Ichiro just wanted to lighten the atmosphere first before he dropped the bomb. Ichiro couldn't possibly not know Ren Tsuruga and acted like Ren was just a newbie. Of course, he had a reason for his behaviour. And so the bomb was dropped, catching Kyoko off-guard.

"So, Ren Tsuruga is back for real?"

Surprise wasn't the right term to describe Kyoko's inner turmoil. But shock was evident on her face. Who wouldn't be? Shifting the topic to your least wanted one—worst the topic you tried your hardest to avoid from the very start. So you can imagine the tornado of emotions inside Kyoko. Even so, Kyoko answered but a bit hesitantly.

"Y-yah…"

Ichiro watched Kyoko's reaction from happiness to complete confusion and panic. He didn't intend to cause such a reaction to the said actress, but there were things which were needed to be asked.

"I thought I heard his name somewhere…"

Even though Kyoko's state of mind was wrapped in a whirlwind, her instincts took control over her mind. Without thinking just by the orders of her instinct the most unthinkable had happened.

_**SLAM!**_

"Wah?—Ichi! Ren Tsuruga is THE REN TSURUGA!"

Unthinkable right?

"Ren Tsuruga is the most desirable man in Japan! The most wanted Bachelor of the Rising Sun. The Prince of the acting world! The number one actor of LME!"

_***BLINK***_

_***BLINK***_

_***BLINK***_

A moment of silence, Ichiro was too stunned to speak. But a moment later, Ichiro found his mind working back again to form concrete sentences.

"Oh, okay Kyoko. I know that. I've read those aliases as the headlines of every article about him. Now, could you please sit down?"

Realizing that she had let her instinct controlled her again and finding herself as the center of attention of the diners in the café, she sat down blushingly. Luckily, there were only a few diners at that time.

"I'm sorry to embarrass you Ichi-kun."

"No, it's okay. You just, ahm—been swayed by your respect to that Ren Tsuruga."

Kyoko ignored her instinct at that time, even though she really wanted to correct Ichiro very much for some unknown reason for her.

"Oh, Ichi, I know you. I know you perfectly know Ren Tsuruga. After all, the two of you are always in the top ten of the most eligible bachelor. And we both know that Ren and you are one of the top entertainers in LME."

"Of course, I know him. _'sigh'_ Well, it's just that he had finally decided to come back in the entertainment world. Besides, I want to see Ren losing his composure once in a while. "

Kyoko just stayed quiet.

"Ever since he had left for America for three years, there wasn't any actor who was good as Ren. Besides, it's boring to do my best if my rival is not there."

Kyoko didn't give any reply.

"And now that he is back, I'm sure he is going to be offered many leading roles in dramas, movies, commercials—anything in showbiz."

Kyoko just listened, letting Ichiro's words exited to her other ear.

"Hey Kyoko, if I'm not wrong, the two of you are close friends right?"

Kyoko didn't hear Ichiro's question. She was too preoccupied by some things in her mind.

"Ahm… Kyoko? Are you listening to me? Kyoko?" Ichiro waved his hand in front of Kyoko attempting to catch her attention.

Ichiro's attempt seemed to be effective.

"W-w-wha-what?"

"Kyoko are you even listening to what I'm saying to you?"

"Ah hai! I'm sorry, but I didn't hear your last question. But I promise you I'm really listening. It's just that my mind just wandered a bit."

Ichiro stared at her. Even though she was lying, he wouldn't be angry to her or anything. He just repeated the question again.

"Do you know why Ren leave?"

And Kyoko wished she didn't ask to repeat the question. She was dreading for that question. The truth was she didn't know the answer either. And it's still bothering her up until now to why Ren leave Japan three years ago. And to why Ren… she didn't continue the other one.

"I'm sorry Ichiro. I really don't know the answer to your question."

"But aren't you curious about the reason?"

Kyoko shook her head but her heart nodded.

"Ahw… But I have a hunch to his reason."

This caught Kyoko's attention. "And what might that be?"

"Maybe the rumoured secret girlfriend of Ren Tsuruga?" Kyoko's heart had suddenly lose the will to beat for a moment.

"And why is that your hunch?"

"It's just a hunch." And her heart had suddenly started to beat again, but for some reason she believed Ichiro's hunch, which wasn't a good idea.

"Anyway Kyoko, I'm just really curious. By any chance, do you and Ren have a relationship?" This made Kyoko wasted her cappuccino.

'_cough' 'cough' 'cough'_

"Here's a napkin."

"Sorry Ichi-kun, I'm just so surprise at your question."

"Sorry if it's a bit."

_'You think?'_ Kyoko wanted to reply that but chose not to. "Of course not Ichi-kun! For crying out loud, he's my most respected sempai."

But Ichiro didn't believe that, everyone would see that their sempai-kuohai relationship was a bit suspicious. "Of course, but I thought the two of you are close or some sort."

_'Of course, we're very close, __**very, very**__ close. But I'm so stupid to see that we're just that. Not for eternity just like what he promised.' _Was the answer which was running through her mind and broken heart, but had put a hold on herself before she had let it slip.

"Yes, we've become close. Close **friends**." Ichiro sensing that Kyoko didn't want to continue the topic decided to hold it for a while. And so, they continued their cakes and cappuccino and decided to go home afterwards.

* * *

On their way home, Ichiro didn't completely forget about their topic a while ago. He wanted some confirmation before he would do such moves.

"Kyoko by any chance, are you the rumoured secret girlfriend of Ren Tsuruga?"

And the car had drifted to the left drastically.

Kyoko lose focus for a few minutes, luckily they were the only car on the road. The car was back from its original lane. "Ah…No. Ichi-kun..." seconds went by "We've talked about this right. I said, I really don't know the girl and… the reason Ren left the country and… we didn't be a couple."

But Kyoko knew the mystery rumoured girlfriend of Ren Tsuruga damn well. She knew her so well that up until now she was hurt by the decision of Ren to leave the country leaving his girlfriend. She knew her damn to the core for she **WAS** that girl.

"And, I assure you Ichi-kun, that Ren being in a secret relationship and his mystery girlfriend were just rumours." Every word was like a dagger, stabbing deeper and deeper to her heart.

* * *

While driving towards her home, Ichiro's words still rang to her ears.

"Kyoko, if something happens, don't hesitate to tell me okay?"

Was she that predictable now? Were her emotions starting to go beyond the mask she had created? Was her mask, good for concealing her sadness, beginning to crumble ever since Ren had arrived? These questions were the only things which were occupying her mind now. Even though she was greeted by her mother Okami, she was still disturbed.

Okami, seeing her daughter looking tired, lost, confused and fighting her inner battle couldn't help not to hug her daughter. As Kyoko had felt the comforting hug of her mother, she couldn't stop the tears flooding her golden amber eyes.

"Don't worry dear, everything will be alright."

* * *

Ichiro's body was sprawled on his bed. He was thinking. And his suspicions and hunches were still hazy but soon it would be confirmed. However one thing was for sure, Ren Tsuruga had really had a secret girlfriend which was known by Kyoko or rather Kyoko was the mystery girlfriend of Ren.

Ichiro met Kyoko months after Kyoko had debuted from showbiz. Ichiro was one of the most wanted bachelors of Japan. He was always on top ten. He was also one of the top actors of LME. But of course, Ren was the top on both categories. Ichiro saw Ren as a rival in acting and of course in being a bachelor. Ren on the other hand, treated him equally.

Ichiro had fallen instantly to Kyoko's charms. Even though, Kyoko usually said that men couldn't possibly fall for her charms. Men who thought of her as attractive were attracted to her character, that's what her usual reason. Ichiro had worked with Kyoko on one project, and he was mesmerized instantly again by Kyoko, from then on, he tried to court Kyoko but to no avail. The reason was the one and only Ren Tsuruga.

Each and every time he tried to charm Kyoko, Ren was at her side or her friend Kotonami, but it's usually Ren. Even so, he didn't give up courting Kyoko, and then one day he had told Kyoko the truth. But he was rejected. He had seen that coming, because of the mere presence of Ren. He had a hunch that Ren was also in love with Kyoko, and the feeling was mutual but he didn't know at that time if the two of them get together.

Even though Ichiro had courted Kyoko and rejected by the same actress, they were still friends. They became close friends but not the same closeness as to Kyoko and Ren. The closeness was somewhere, near the boundary of closeness of Kyoko and the other people she had treated as a family. Of course, Ren was exempted.

However the day that he had waited the most had finally came, the day when Ren would be going to America hastily. He could sense that Kyoko was the most affected person for his absence. But he was more shock to know that Kyoko was pregnant. And the father was not named nor known by the people, only by the closest people to Kyoko, not including himself. However he had a guess to who was the father of Rinko, but couldn't find any non-arguable proof.

Ichiro couldn't find the courage to ask Kyoko. Besides he knew that her answer would be always the silence. But he couldn't bear to see Kyoko crying, most of all didn't want to face the poisonous words and slap of Kanae, for making Kyoko cried.

Even though there were still some gaps and missing puzzle pieces, he won't let his guard down. Now that he knew that he was near the boundary. He wanted to protect Kyoko from him again, from causing Kyoko such pain. Or else he would lose again to him.

"Ren Tsuruga, you're already late."

* * *

Another man was slumped on his couch. He was depressed again. A scotch was on his left hand. He had promised to his manager of his that he would be resting tonight and wouldn't drown himself to misery because of the scene earlier.

'_shatter' 'shatter' 'shatter'_

The sound of the thrown glass echoed the room. He remembered again, the blasted scene of Kyoko and Ichiro and how Kyoko was radiating like that. He didn't know what to do, from now on. Even though no words were spoken, it was as loud as a thunder.

"Ichiro Sanaki, I accept your challenge."He scooped the bottle of scotch and drank it. "I believed that I could make up for the lost time." But even he, himself wasn't confident enough to make himself believe his words.

"I will get back Kyoko…" He drank again. And the words that he had chosen to bury in his mind were stumbling down.

"Will I?"

For some unknown order of the universe, he thought about Rinko. He had totally forgotten the child and her relation to Kyoko. Like being woken up by a cold bucket of water, Ren sat up straight.

"Who in the name of the gods is the father of Rinko?"

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

And I'm very sorry to just update now. I really am. Here's a virtual me doing a dogeza… It's just that I was sandwiched by my exams and papers and exams and papers. I'm thinking of many ways to apologize to all of the readers. Anyway this was one of the ways, I updated this chapter.

And another sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling and grammar again…

*Okami treated Kyoko like her real daughter, and the same goes to Kyoko.

*** Did Ichiro remind you of someone hateful? Just kidding.. his airiness was the only trait so far in this chapter that I tried to imitate but poorly.

If it isn't too much, please leave a comment. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry for the stupid careless mistake I've done it's AYAME MIZUNO not sazaki. arg stupid me.. sorry.

thank you lechat23 for correcting me. i owe you my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.

**Chapter 11 – The Extras Part II**

* * *

Weekends passed by. And a new Monday had opened again. Kyoko was relieved and was too excited this morning. She dropped off Rinko on the Darumaya's and then headed for the President's office.

She had greeted everyone she'd run into to the way to the President's office. She happily ran—I mean ran as in from the farthest southern elevator to the office of the President, which was located on the farthest opposite end of the elevator. Even though she wore two inched-high heels, her record time was 11.9 seconds. I'm sure her record time would be smaller if she had worn her plain shoes. Anyway, as she arrived at the front of the big doors, she was catching her breath. After straightening her attire, she knocked. And the right door was opened by the one and only Sebastian.

"Ohaiyou, Sebastian-san." Kyoko bowed as usual.

"Ohaiyou, Kyoko-san." Sebastian bowed as well.

"We haven't met for a long time neh?" Kyoko asked conversationally.

"Yes Kyoko-san, Takarada-sama is waiting for you."

"Oooooh.. Oh yeah! Sebastian-san, you know what? I'm having my permanent manager today!" Kyoko said eccentrically.

"Yes, I know, Kyoko-san."

"She is Yashiro's younger sister and I'm very excited to meet her. Would she look like Yashiro or not? Would she have glasses or not? Would she have a creepy grin the same as Yashiro's? Aww… I'm so excited!" Kyoko continued her ranting while they were walking towards where the President was.

But after a few minutes, Kyoko's face had turned from radiating happiness into emitting misery.

"Oh no Sebastian-san! I'm getting nervous. What if she hates me the moment she saw me? What if she quits her job, knowing that I'm her in-charged actress? What if… Sebastian-san?" And Kyoko had started bawling her eyes out.

Even though this was a funny scene, Sebastian wouldn't lose his composure. He wouldn't break into a grin or laugh. Instead, he would just give Kyoko a handkerchief and offer some words.

"Kyoko-san, you don't have to worry. Your manager will accept you as you are. She knows before meeting you that she will be handling you. So please, have confidence and be yourself. Good luck."

Even though saying those kind words, Sebastian's face remained emotionless. But truth be told, he really meant everything.

"Arigatou, Sebastian-san." She bowed again and so was Sebastian.

Sebastian led Kyoko in front of a room which was being hidden by glittery silk cloth. Instead of seeing Lory inside the room he was in, she saw a genie wrapped by golden clothing. His upper costume was sleeveless. Black and gold cloth completed the costume with black loosened pants and golden small designs, making the designs glittered even though small. Golden shackles-like bracelets without chains encircled both of his wrists. And his hair was put in a high pony-tail. His uncovered skin was glistening gold tan. The said Genie was seated on a carpet. But not just any carpet, not carpet on the floor or carpet on the table but a carpet suspended in the air. His lamp was just beside him. The mythical creature turned his face and acknowledged the gaping presence of Kyoko Mogami.

"Oh, Kyoko-san you're already here. Come, join us. Take a seat my child." Lory pointed the unoccupied pillow beside the woman with blonde curls. Kyoko bowed first before taking her position.

However, Kyoko was still taken by Lory's magic carpet. The carpet looked so real that, you should need to touch the very thin threads tied to each single corner to the ceiling. The most amazing fact was the thread was surely strong that it could support Lory's weight.

"Kyoko-san? Kyoko-san!" This brought Kyoko back into the real world.

"H-hai?" Dazely focusing on Lory only and not to his amazing carpet.

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Gomenasai President!" She tried to do a dogeza, but Lory stopped her.

"You were taken by my carpet, aren't you?" Well after seeing Kyoko flushed a little due to embarrassment, he continued. "I can't blame you. It's the same as I tried it this morning. It's very exhilarating. It felt like you're really floating. Even though, at first you'd thought that the carpet couldn't carry your weight, but as soon as you get used to it, it seems fine. I remember when my... I said too much didn't i?"

Just by looking at the expressions of his guests confirmed his question.

"Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah, ah Kyoko-san, as I was saying before this is Ayame Mizuno, Yashiro's younger sister and your new manager." The introduced guest stood up and offered her hand.

Kyoko took her hand and bowed graciously. She even gave one of her angelic smiles, in which had a dangerous effect on Ayame. Ayame was paralyzed for a second and then the next second, engulfed Kyoko in an ear splitting _Kawaii!_ and big hug.

Kyoko was too stunned to speak as well as Lory. Lory was so surprised because he didn't know that Ayame's fetish on cute things was like _**this**_. But he was puzzled at the sight of Kyoko tearing up.

"Ahm, Mogami-san what's wrong? Did I hurt you anywhere?"

"Ahm, no." Kyoko blushed a little, which made Lory and Ayame more confused.

"Ano… I'm so happy that's all. I'm so nervous and afraid that you won't like me and you would instantly hate me the moment you saw me. _'sniff'_"

Lory understanding right away that Kyoko was always like this, too emotional, nervous and somewhat lacking of self-confidence, recovered first. Ayame, on the other hand, was bewildered. Her first impression on Kyoko was she was elegant, very confident and cheerful. But she didn't expect that the actress was very nervous and emotional. Ayame had completely forgotten the information she had acquired from her brother.

The moment the actress entered she was completely mesmerized by her beauty and aura. She couldn't think of any reason to hate the actress. Kyoko was polite and not like any snob actress living who thought themselves as high almighty just because they were known. She was a very warm person. Based on what her reaction was, she was also very considerate. Who in the world wouldn't like Kyoko Mogami?

Ayame still couldn't believe that the very kind, cheerful, warm woman could be the feared cold-blooded ruthless assassin in a blink of an eye, quite literally. A moment ago, Kyoko's warm eyes had become cold with a thirst to kill, as the director yelled ACTION. The set had become eerie, giving chills to each and every staff there. And when Kyoko turned to the camera (to everyone on the set) with some smeared red paint to her white complexion, the red paint didn't look like a fake blood anymore, instead it looked like the blood of the (actor) corpse lying on the pool of red paint. Even though the staff had been working with Kyoko for almost four months, they still couldn't discard the feeling of being the next victim of the character Kyoko was portraying. It still sent them a haunting feeling throughout the day. As for Ayame, seeing this for the first time, she could feel her heart hammering loudly at her throat and her breathing had seized to function. She had started breathing again when the director called out CUT. And then, in a blink of an eye, Kyoko was back to her happy self again. Kyoko walked towards her new manager, who was still in daze.

"Ayame-san, is everything alright?" Kyoko asked with concern evident to her face that contrasted with the smeared red paint on her face. Being able to focus again, Ayame shook her head and gave a towel to Kyoko to wipe the bloody smeared paint.

"I was just taken aback, that's all. You're very amazing Kyoko-chan. It seems so real, that I thought that I would be the next victim."

"Ahm… Thank you." While Kyoko was blushing.

"How could you produce such a strong and very convincing character? It seems so real. Kyoko don't tell me you were once a killer?"

"Huh? No way! Why would I?" Kyoko was horrified. She didn't know that her manager was just teasing her. "D-d-d-did my character gives off that kind of feeling?" Kyoko was now mortified. Her color was getting paler in every seconds went by.

Ayame sensing Kyoko's deep anxiety over this matter had stopped teasing her.

"Of course not Kyoko-chan. I'm just kidding. You are truly amazing, that it seems so real."

Kyoko realizing that she was been played, began to sulk and mumbling some incoherent words that even Ayame who was just beside her didn't understand. But realizing that Kyoko was being childish, moping because she was played, Ayame couldn't help not to chuckle and squealed _KAWAII!_

Kyoko, who still wasn't used to Ayame's reaction, couldn't help not to blush and pout at the same time.

Finding out that Kyoko could be childish and cute because she was being teased, Ayame couldn't stop herself from teasing Kyoko again. And now, Kyoko could add Ayame to the list of people making fun of her.

* * *

Ren Tsuruga and his manager Yashiro Yukihito were waiting on the dressing room to be called by the photographer. This was the first day in which Ren was starting to model again. He was wearing an unbuttoned polo shirt and jeans. His hair was already done in a slick manner. Yashiro, on the other hand, was watching Ren from the start. He knew there was something bothering the actor and he knew what that was. But Ren also knew that his manager was staring at him quite intently.

"Yashiro is there something wrong with my face?"

Yashiro just shook his head.

"Then is there some dirt on my face?"

Yashiro just shook his head again.

"Then, do you have something to tell me?"

Yashiro just shook his head for the third time. At this moment, Ren was losing his patience.

"You know Yashiro, it's rude to stare at others." Ren said this calmly. He was used to Yashiro being like this, every time he was curious of something.

"Nothing." While bringing his focus back to the daily planner, he was holding. "It's that, there's something bothering me."

"And what's that, that was making you to stare at me for quite some time?"

"Why didn't you want me to help you?" At the same time, he was holding Ren's gaze.

"What do you mean by not wanting your help?" Ren didn't know what his manager was talking about.

Yashiro rolled his eyes. "I mean, why didn't you want to hear anything about Ichiro and Kyoko's relationship?"

It was all thanks to the knocking that broke the building tension because of the question left unanswered.

"Tsuruga-san, the photographer was calling for you." Ren replied with a nod and then headed for the set.

However giving up was not one of Yashiro's traits.

"Ren, aren't you curious about their relationship?" Ren just stayed quiet.

"Aw, come on Ren. I know you are anxious and you wanted to know their relationship." Ren didn't say anything.

"Ren, I'm not doing this to tease you." And then silence again. "I'm doing this for the peace of my mind." Ren just continued walking while Yashiro did the talking.

Yashiro knew that if this continues, it would be his loss and so used a different approach.

"Ren I think you should know that their rela—" and he was cut off by Ren.

"Yashiro didn't we talk about this yesterday?" Ren was controlling his anger, while his back was facing Yashiro. Even though Yashiro could sense his anger, this was one of the times that he needed to be brave and face Mr. Grumpy.

"Yes, we did. And you've said that it's none of my business."

"Then why are you still going on with that subject again, if you weren't teasing me?"

"Ren, I'm trying to help you here. I could sense that their relationship is bothering you."

And it's the truth. For the last weekends, Ren's mind would always wander back to what kind of relationship do Kyoko and Ichiro have. But for the last time, he still couldn't bring himself to ask, because he was simply afraid. As they'd reached the studio, Ren stopped walking and turned around facing Yashiro.

"Yashiro" The person called could see the tiredness of Ren in his eyes. "I don't want to be like a stalker to Kyoko. Besides, knowing their relationship through you and not them seems likely intruding. And truth be told, I have no right to know who she's with and what's their relationship."

And he left the dumbfounded yet sympathetic Yashiro.

* * *

The day had finally ended. Kyoko found a new friend, her manager Ayame. She still had little knowledge about her. The same went to Ayame. Even though Kyoko was a known actress by Japan, there's at least one person who don't know her that much and that was Ayame. That's why. Ayame was researching about Kyoko at that time and found only few articles regarding Kyoko, because her dear brother had arrived and interrupted her.

She was still surprised to meet Kyoko in person. Now that she'd remembered getting some personal research from her brother, it was true that Kyoko was a very easy to get a long actress. You would love her instantly.

Now Ayame's assignment for this evening was to download every drama of Kyoko for she was completely taken by the actress' amazing acting ability.

* * *

On the other hand Yashiro was having a problem over Ren. He was concerned not as a manager but as his best friend or more likely as his brother. Even though his pictorials were great, every time they finished, Ren would go back to his sobered self.

And it drove Yashiro into anxiety.

* * *

The following days went great for Kyoko and her manager, yet those who experience greatness would also experience depression. One day, Kyoko and Ayame had accidentally bumped to Ichiro, and when I said accidentally, it's an accident. No tricks pulled by Ichiro this time, but by the almighty God. Introductions were made by Kyoko.

And they decided to have a lunch together. Kyoko had volunteered herself to buy their lunches, even though Ayame strongly insisted that it should be her turn. But still, Kyoko had won the argument and so Ayame and Ichiro were left on the table.

Ayame looked at her only companion on the table with keen eyes. She was absorbing the image of the handsome actor. Ice blue lazy eyes would glimmer with mischief. Blond hair was one of his foreign features. Very attractive lips and not a muscular body but one could see that he was working out. In short who wouldn't be attracted to Ichiro Sanaki with foreign features?

Sensing dark mahogany eyes staring at him, he shifted his gaze to the manager on his side. Ichiro didn't mind to be stared from head to toe by anyone, most specially girls but there were some people who gave him a different feeling when staring at him and blonde with curls was one of those. And so, to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable, he commented something that could be considered being a narcissist.

"I've felt you're intense stare at me, Ayame-san. Are you hypnotized by my charms? Or is it the first time you've seen a rare handsome guy like me?"

Ayame wasn't offended by his remarks instead she just ignored those, because she knew that the actor was just trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. Ayame was one of the people who could be so frank and could guess what the other was feeling.

"Not that. It's just that your intentions are very obvious."

Ichiro was right to be careful towards this new manager of Kyoko.

"Does Kyoko know?"

But Ichiro knew how to fight back he had pride for crying out loud.

"Why do you ask? Have you fallen for me?"

Ayame just laughed, in return confused Ichiro. "No offense, Ichiro-san. You're attractive but you're not my type."

"Oh." With that, a new round of laughter from Ayame began. Ichiro was speechless.

"I'm just curious that's all. I'm her manager after all. Maybe there's a possibility that I could help you, but that's just a possibility. And it could maybe be less than 10%."

Ichiro didn't know what to say. Her frankness reminded him of a certain friend of his lady-love, even though this lady didn't use harsh words to be frank, he should be on guard.

"Oh, well. What would be my loss if I admit that I'm in love with Kyoko? Besides, I was rejected a long time ago."

Ayame's interest perked up.

"Ow? Why is that? You're attractive and possibly be kind. Why would Kyoko rejected you?"

"There's a certain bastard has her heart already." Ichiro lazily closed his eyes and shifted his position. He locked his hands behind his head and slightly crossed his lower limbs.

"I could see that you really hate that guy. But why haven't you made a move when she's a well known single attractive actress?"

"I already did that. I'm still continuing but I think it would be harder this time." Ichiro slowly opened his ice blue serious eyes. No hint of mischief could be seen just seriousness.

"Oh you've been rejected by her that many. I want to meet that guy you're talking about. Why aren't they together or something like that? I don't remember seeing Kyoko or reading someone linked to Kyoko. Is he an entertainer like you or not?"

Ayame's old habit was running 180 km/hr.

"Hey that hurts. I don't know. And I don't care. Besides, the identity of the guy I'm talking about was still a mystery to me."

"A mystery?"

"Yah, a M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y."

"Arg! You've gotta be kidding me."

"No I'm not." Ayame was beginning to be frustrated. She wanted to know everything about this scoop she had found out and she was losing her patience which was one of her bad traits, Yashiro had told her.

Ichiro was somewhat surprise by the sudden frustration of the new manager of Kyoko. It's like a gossip was her oxygen or food, that if not consumed fully she would lose her life.

Ayame did some breathing exercise. She needed to calm down, besides Kyoko was approaching them with their lunches.

* * *

Kyoko and Ayame were walking towards their next destination. Ichiro left them first. Ayame was still deep in thought because of the new scoop she found. To satisfy Ayame's heart and mind, she asked Kyoko regarding her lover which would make Ayame even more frustrated and wanting.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, why are you still single?"

Kyoko was surprised that she had tripped while they were walking.

"Ah… Why did you ask all of a sudden?"

Blinded by her want to know the scoop, she didn't see Kyoko's sudden dropped of enthusiasm.

"Well, just curious. You're attractive and kind, I won't be surprised if you are in a relationship or guys are lining up to date you."

Even though it was a compliment, Kyoko didn't see that, instead she was thinking of something and that something was making her terribly down.

"Ayame-san, it's not that. The one they like is my character not me." Kyoko was still sad.

"But I'm sure there's someone out there who caught your heart." At this time, Kyoko was evidently depressed. And this time, Ayame had finally noticed Kyoko's negative aura.

"There is. I mean was. But I'm sure that it's just one-sided." Ayame had completely forgotten her frustration because of what she was hearing, seeing and feeling. Kyoko was very dejected. The bubbly actress was expressing a very depressing emotion in which one would also be affected. It's not just acting, it's the real thing.

A moment of silence passed by, Kyoko had snapped out from her depression and acted out that there's nothing wrong had happened a while ago. But her manager had seen through her. Even though Ayame knew that Kyoko was just acting as nothing had happened, she let it go because she couldn't take the miserable expression of her lovable actress. She didn't ask Kyoko about her love life again that day.

* * *

Three days had passed since Ayame had asked Kyoko about her love life. And the next morning after that miserable questioning, Kyoko was back to her bubbly self again.

Kyoko and Ayame had finished their second acting job for the day and they were heading towards the next location. As they'd reached the field where they would be filming, Ayame saw someone familiar and very dear to her.

"Ren-kun!"

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

I'm sorry for ending the chapter with Ayame calling Ren. It's just that if I continue then it would be a bit longer than the usual ones. And so, I ended it.

And another apology for the wrong grammar and spelling and grammar again…

Just a reminder, Maria-san was 18 in this story. I made a mistake when calculating her age, and so I decided to continue it with her like that. Besides, I now have a reason why she had to be 18 in this story.

If it isn't too much, please leave a comment. Thank you.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT MISTAKE.. KILL ME NOW.. NO AFTER I'VE CREATED OTHER FANFICS.

anyway.. thank you very much lechat23


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own for now are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Chapter 12 — Started Digging on the Past**

* * *

"Ren-kun!"

Ren and the man beside him turned around and so did Kyoko. Golden amber eyes clashed with hazel-nut eyes. Many would wish that the world would stop, sparks flew and time would slow down, but it didn't. However the binding spell was broken by the one who hugged the person possessing intense hazel-nut eyes.

"Ayame-chan! You're here and you're with Kyoko! Kyoko-chan, it's so nice to see you!" Yashiro exclaimed while Ayame was still hugging the stunned actor.

"Ren-kun, it's been a long time! I missed you." And Ayame continued to hug Ren.

Ren had finally recovered from being stunned. "Hey, Ayame-san it's so nice to see you too." And he returned the friendly hug, in which could be mistaken by someone who hadn't any idea what was their relationship.

Kyoko was hurting by just watching her manager hugging her sempai and in return her beloved sempai hugged her as well. But she couldn't do anything, she was just too stunned and hurt by what she was seeing, that she didn't felt that she was pulled by Yashiro where the two people was hugging a while ago.

"So you've finally come back! It's been so long since we had last seen each other and that was when we broke up!"

Ren chuckled lightly, forgetting the hurting presence of Kyoko Mogami. "You've still remembered that."

"Ren-kun, that hurts you know. You'd forgotten that so easily. Of course, why would I forget that you're my first love?" Ayame talked to Ren without breaks, without noticing her actress hurting so badly.

"Am I really your first love?" Ren asked teasingly. But he just earned a light smack on his arms. However to Kyoko it looked like they were flirting and not just a friendly teasing. Kyoko was thinking that Ayame was still maybe in love with Ren, who wouldn't be?

Interpreting the sudden silence of Kyoko as confusion and not misery, Yashiro explained the relationship between Ayame and Ren which made Kyoko felt worse.

"As you see Kyoko, Ayame and Ren used to date way back, before the two of you met each other." Yashiro had just confirmed Kyoko's fear that Ayame and Ren had a past and Ayame was still in love with Ren.

But Ren had finally remembered her presence when one of the staff had called Kyoko to get ready. Ren suddenly snapped his neck towards the place where Kyoko was standing. Ren could only see her back.

Kyoko didn't turn around to say goodbye to Ren and others, instead she walked away slightly fast. Yashiro and Ayame were puzzled by Kyoko's lack of farewell. However Ren interpreted it as Kyoko was still avoiding him. After Yashiro seeing Ren's depression he reasoned out that maybe Kyoko was in hurry because of the film. Ayame was the only one that bought Yashiro's reason.

Ayame had found out that Ren had an hour-break before they go to the next destination. So Ayame suggested that the two of them should stay and wait for Kyoko for her and them to catch up, in which Yashiro had agreed instantly without the permission of Ren. Ren on the other hand, even though he knew he shouldn't stay, couldn't do anything so he just also tagged along.

* * *

Kyoko on the other hand, couldn't focus her character because of what she had seen earlier. In result to that, the director asked Kyoko if she wanted to take a break first before continuing with the filming. Kyoko just agreed and went to her manager, which in her surprise was still hanging with Ren and Yashiro. She was hesitating to go to them, but she had decided that it would be better if she would go there and just put up her usual act with Ren. And so Kyoko had composed herself and wore her mask.

Seeing Kyoko walking finally towards them made Ren felt a bit better. He was watching Kyoko the moment they started filming, and saw that Kyoko was having difficulties in many things. And one of these things was to approach them or not. Ren had felt better when Kyoko had finally decided to approach them.

Ayame had finally noticed Kyoko walking towards them and as a manager, asked her what had happened.

"The director wanted me to take a two-minute break, so that I could collect my thoughts." Kyoko just slightly chuckled, while controlling her overwhelming jealousy and depression inside her that wanted to be expressed.

"Oh, here's a water Kyoko-chan. Or do you want some sweets? I heard that sweets could help you focus." Ayame had cheerily answered. Kyoko couldn't get mad at her manager; she was so good to her. Instead she was mad at herself, for being jealous and thinking some negative thoughts towards her manager.

_'There's nothing wrong if her manager and Ren would be together again.'_ She'd thought that sadly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a muscular voice laced with concern. "Kyoko are you really okay?"

"Ah, yeah. Don't worry Ren, I'm just lacking of focus." Kyoko's heart stopped for a second when she'd noticed Ren's anxiety, but smiled to hide the abnormality of her heartbeat.

For two minutes she had spent her time with Ren. For two freaking minutes she had controlled herself from snapping at Ayame when she was telling them a funny story—date—with Ren. For two hellish minute she endured the part of herself she wanted to blame for having some deep feelings towards her ex.

When Kyoko had finished her role, she still had 20 minutes to spare. With that 20 minutes, she had decided that they should go to their destination so that they wouldn't be late, which was seconded by Ren.

* * *

Kyoko had finished earlier than what they had completely planned. The actress had decided to go home early for her daughter Rinko, so she had told her manager that she wanted to go home. Of course, her manager had agreed.

"Ayame-san I would drop you to your place."

"Ah, no thank you Kyoko-chan, but you said that you wanted to go home now."

"Yes, why do you have an appointment or something?"

"Ah, well, I was planning to buy some groceries in the market."

"Well then, let's go. Maybe I should shop for foods now, than later."

And so the pair had gone to shop for groceries. But before they had started shopping, Kyoko had worn a disguise to hide her identity. A scarf and big sunglasses were her only protection. Ayame had discovered that Kyoko was in terms of buying groceries was very excellent, careful and very thrifty. While they were choosing some fresh meat, Kyoko had chosen the cheaper one than the expensive, advising that it was fresher than the other. For the first time when they had started buying, Kyoko had noticed Ayame's cart full of many tasty ingredients.

"Wow, what's the occasion? What's with the wine and tenderloins?"

"Ah, well, there is. You see, I'm making a dinner for two."

"Oh so is it for a friend?" And Kyoko had wished that she didn't confirm it, for the next question had reminded the situation of her heart.

"No, it's for the one I love. This is the first time that we are having dinner together, since he had come back recently."

"Oh." Images of Ren and Ayame eating together in an apartment, popped through her head without breaks. She was started to get depress again because of the same issue that happened this afternoon.

Ayame noticing Kyoko's sudden melancholy made her asked the actress with concern evident to her tone.

"Is everything alright?" Shaking Kyoko from her reverie.

"A… Yes, everything is fine; I was just deciding which chocolate flour is better, since the usual one I buy was out of stock." Kyoko reasoned out convincingly.

"Oh, I think this one. My friends advised me to use this." Ayame bought her reason a little, because she could be a bit emotional on some unnecessary things. But there was a part of her telling her that the reason Kyoko was sad was not because of the flour.

"You're going to bake or something?"

"Yeah. Rinko loves dessert." Ayame just nodded not completely comprehending what Kyoko had said, in which would shock her more when they were going to fetch Rinko. And so the two ladies paid by the counter and then went to the car of Kyoko.

"Ah, Ayame-san could we just stop at some place for some time? I'm just going to fetch Rinko."

Ayame just agreed and put her seatbelt on.

* * *

After some time, Ayame noticed that they'd parked at the back of a small restaurant. She noticed that they were somewhere near the public area. Public area in a way that there were other houses surrounding them not buildings nor department stores. Kyoko told Ayame that she wouldn't take long then Kyoko left the car and entered the back door.

* * *

After 15 minutes or so, Kyoko emerged from the back door with a woman in 40s following her with a child of 2 (almost 3). As they neared, Kyoko opened the back-seat door and the child who was with Kyoko smiled sweetly at Ayame. Ayame was completely taken surprised because of the undeniable resemblance of Kyoko and the child. The only difference was the color of their eyes. The child possessed hazel-nut eyes.

As they drove towards Ayame's apartment, Rinko had fallen asleep. Ayame on the other hand couldn't take off her eyes on Rinko. Being the frank woman she was, she asked Kyoko the one thing bothering her mind.

"Ah, Kyoko who's that cute child sleeping?"

"Rinko, my daughter." She spoke it with pride and love.

Ayame was startled by the sudden information. "Y-you have a child?"

Kyoko was surprised but not in the negative way. She was amused. "Yes I do have a child."

Ayame couldn't believe her ears and eyes, as she shifted her gaze from Kyoko to Rinko. She didn't know that Kyoko _was_ a mother.

Kyoko chuckled. "As my manager, you really do amuse me."

As a manager, Ayame truly was a failure. That very important detail wasn't told by her brother nor by the whole world. Blame the internet for having so much information about Kyoko, and the important detail about Kyoko being a mother was covered by those recent gossips.

"I'm so sorry. Then does that mean you are already married?" Ayame forgot about how loud her voice could be, luckily Rinko wasn't awakened. Even though Kyoko was surprised and all, she answered Ayame with a sad 'no'.

Being the considerate yet very frank one, Ayame apologized and asked Kyoko about the identity of the father of Rinko. Kyoko didn't get mad at Ayame. She was just sad, and that's the only reply Ayame could get. Sad silence.

"Kyoko-dear, I won't press you for his name. Even though I'm a very frank person, I'm very good at reading between the lines. But if there's something you want to share or talk about, just feel free to tell me. I will lend you my heart. I'm always here not just your manager but also as a friend." Kyoko just smiled.

* * *

Ayame decided as soon as she got home, she would punch the numbers of her only brother's telephone. After 3 rings, Yashiro had finally picked up. And he was bombarded by her dear sister with a very loud voice.

"KYOKO HAS A DAUGHTER?"

To others surprise, the said dear brother was unfazed by the sudden loud question, quite literally. To Ayame's dissatisfaction, it looked like her dear brother was mocking her.

"Didn't you know?"

"Well, you forgot to tell me that small detail!"

"Well, I'm sorry. But it's also the job of the manager to research _important_ details regarding their actress."

"I did _research_! I asked you, but _you_ just forgot to tell me that small detail."

"Hey, don't blame me. You should have used other sources."

"But as my _dear_ brother, you should help your _dear_ sister!"

"I did help, didn't I?"

"Arg! Anyway, maybe now is the time to tell me _everything_ you forgot."

"Ayame-chan, I'm sorry. But that's all I could give you. You are on your own. I'm just going to correct the information you'd retrieve from now on. Besides, won't it better to get primary information than secondary ones?"

And the connection was disconnected. Ayame didn't catch the last words of her brother: "Thanks would be fine."

As soon as she disconnected the call, she started researching about Kyoko being pregnant. And soon, the Google had uploaded many related articles.

* * *

Kyoko's day started with different kinds of questions from Ayame.

"So Kyoko, I know that I've been asking you weird questions since morning. I'm so sorry if it's scaring you. I just wanted to know you more because of what had happened yesterday."

Kyoko didn't get mad by Ayame's poking about her life, because so far the worst question she had heard from her was about the age she was pregnant to Rinko.

"I know. And I'm not mad at you. Besides I don't mind you asking these things related to me."

"So you don't mind me asking about who's the father of Rinko?"

BULL'S EYE. There was an awkward silence between Ayame and Kyoko.

"Ah. I see. I won't ask again if you're still not ready. Anyway, so I heard that you've been linked with many singers…" Kyoko couldn't breathe for a while. But then, when the topic was shifted to the linked singers, her lungs had started to work again. She wanted to apologize to Ayame regarding her reactions but she couldn't help it. That topic was completely OFF-LIMITS.

* * *

Ayame's interrogation didn't stop even though they were walking, driving or eating. It just continued, which in return they didn't notice the pair whom they will be bumping. The said pair was two good looking guys. One was wearing glasses and white suit which gave him the sophisticated look, while the other one was just wearing unbuttoned shirt and jeans which made the guy looked more attracting than he was.

BAM!

The typical sound whenever two people collided to each other accidentally; however in this case they were four people. Well, to be more exact, there were only two people who collided and not four. These two individuals were very well known, Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami. And so most of the audience would think that Ren and Kyoko would look at each other and fall for a staring spell which no one could dispel. But that's too cliché. In reality of this story, Ayame helped Kyoko and so did Yashiro to Ren.

They found out sooner that the two pairs were heading for the same destination. It seemed that the magazines the two models were working for were now only under by one individual. And so for the next 3 days, Kyoko and Ren will be seeing each other, too much to Kyoko's dismay. She didn't hate Ren. She just didn't want the green monster in her to creep up every time Ayame and Ren were reminiscing _their_ past.

It didn't help Kyoko from feeling hurt when she and Ren had some moments of staring, awkward silence and freezing of what they were doing when their gazes met. This of course, didn't go unnoticed to Ayame.

* * *

As soon as Kyoko and Ayame were the only ones in company of each other, Ayame had started asking Kyoko several questions regarding Kyoko and her ex. Who wouldn't ask? The two had something between them. They were close alright. There were moments when Kyoko would tag along with Ayame when she was telling something about Ren much to Ren's embarrassment but he didn't show that he was embarrassed. There was a time when Kyoko suddenly got mad to Ren for not eating his lunch on time and then scold Ren like a child about eating his lunch on schedule, which to Ayame's more amusement Ren winced and looked defeated by Kyoko's sermons. But most of all, there were moments when Ren and Kyoko were unaware of their surroundings and both of them fell for a staring spell.

"I didn't know that Ren is a close friend of yours Kyoko-chan."

"Well, he is my s-sempai." Old habits didn't die. And her defence mechanism was being operated again.

"Yeah right, Ren have many kouhais and you are the only one whom he chose to be closed to."

"I was picked because he loves to bully me back then." Kyoko mumbled.

"Weh? Really? I didn't know that. Ren is _the_ perfect gentleman. I couldn't imagine he was bullying you."

"Is bullying me. Up until now he still bullies me."

"Ow, that's new! I would love to see that! You know back then when we were dating, he always calm and cool, but also cold. He was there but also not there. He seemed like he was just acting to enjoy the date. But I found out that, he did actually enjoy our dates. And then there was a time…" And Ayame continued ranting about their past to Kyoko which she didn't notice how sour Kyoko's face and mood were. However, Ayame had finally stopped her ranting about one of Ren's embarrassing moments when she had finally noticed that Kyoko was the least paying her attention to her and her mood had suddenly went down.

* * *

For the next 2 days, Ayame had pestered Kyoko about her and Ren's relationship. And Kyoko had been trying to the hardest not to answer and snap at Ayame's question. Kyoko was aware that the green monster wanted to get out of her cage. For the next hour Ayame had asked Kyoko various questions regarding Ren and her and sometimes told Kyoko some of their dates. However there's only one question in which had made Kyoko snapped and the green eyed monster had finally been released.

"Kyoko can you imagine, me and Ren in a wedding? Since the two of you are very close in the past and I think up until now. Hahaha, me and Ren in a wedding, that's—"

"Ayame-san! I'm not your wedding counsellor. Besides, you shouldn't ask me with those things, because I, myself, didn't go through any wedddings. And please don't worry about me and Ren; I'm sure the two of you a-are _'gulp'_ perfect for each other. No need for my imagination." _**because I can't do it.**_

Kyoko turned around because she was sure as hell that she couldn't hold her expression anymore. Even though she had told herself that she hadn't any lingering feelings towards Ren, her heart couldn't lie to herself and yet she still chose to ignore the beating of her heart. As she turned around, she didn't see the amused shock look plastered on Ayame's face. A few seconds had passed, when Ayame broke the silence with her laughter. Kyoko twirled around, but wiped first the unshed tears on her eyes, to see Ayame clutching her stomach.

Kyoko couldn't help not to ask Ayame's sudden laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You. My dear, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help it. I'm laughing because me and Ren in a wedding is a silly thought."

And another round of laughter erupted on Ayame again. But Kyoko was still confused, and Ayame saw that.

"You see, Kyoko-chan. Me and Ren couldn't get married."

"W-why? Ren is single and so are you. Besides, it looks like the two of you are.. are…"

"together again?" Ayame continued, but with amusement on her eyes. "Kyoko-chan, that's impossible because as you can see, I'm not available. I'm married after all." And Ayame had finally showed her golden wedding band.

Kyoko was speechless. She didn't know what to react after knowing the truth, but one thing was for sure. She sure as hell felt very relieved.

"Ren is my past while my husband is my present and future. Ren is the one who made me realize the feeling I had for him was just an infatuation, nothing more. Besides, I love my husband very much. He is the most attractive guy in my eyes."

Kyoko was still stunned at the sudden revelation. Even though the news of her manager being married was shocking, she was still preoccupied with her relief but then the relief became confusion. She was confused because she was relieved of the news. She was still neglecting her feelings for Ren after all.

* * *

The next time Ren and Kyoko saw each other was their last time for their common break, for Kyoko's scheduled would be adjusted again because of a new project. And so the four people were hanging around by the lobby. Kyoko was still in good mood because of her relief in which had affected Ren greatly. During the start of their common break, Kyoko and Ren were sitting, walking and talking side by side. Kyoko didn't seem to notice this and Ren didn't mind at all for the past Kyoko was slowly coming back. This didn't go unnoticed to their managers. Yashiro was very delighted but Ayame was very amused and curious. More than half an hour had passed; they decided to walk towards the lobby in which both parties would go separately. Kyoko and Ren were ahead of the siblings, walking side by side in silence. Ayame however on the other hand was itching to voice out her curiosity.

"By the looks of it, do the two of you have a past or something?"

And the next thing happened was a series of unexplainable events.

Kyoko had suddenly tripped on a big invisible lump. Luckily, Ren had caught her by the waist before she had completely fallen flat on the pavement. Yashiro on the other hand wasn't very helpful at the situation at all. The dear manager of Ren at that moment had spilled the cold water he was drinking. But that's not the only thing that had happened to the manager of his, Yashiro's expression was bluntly screaming fan-girl mode.

Ayame on the other hand, was very amused at the reactions of the trio in front of her. It's as if the question was a very out-of-this-world question. After recovering from the shock made by Ayame, Kyoko had finally noticed how she and Ren were very close for the past almost an hour. Kyoko suddenly stepped away from Ren and faced Ayame.

She answered Ayame with a polite and a light laugh "no". Ren didn't try to correct Kyoko nor answer Ayame. He was stunned and hurt at the same time. So the best thing he did was to act that he didn't hear the question. But Yashiro's expression said otherwise. He was gaping at the actor and the actress with a very obvious you-got-to-be-kidding-look. But that's just for a second because he suddenly composed himself after Kyoko had given him her Mio-glare. However, a second was enough to Ayame to catch Yashiro's and Kyoko's expressions and fuel her curiosity.

* * *

That night, Ayame decided to dig the relationship of the actor and her actress. As soon as she typed their names, the page was full of many related articles. Most of the articles were about Ren and Kyoko possibly dating but both actors said that they were just very close friends. There were many articles in which Ren and Kyoko were seen as partners for award nights.

However, there's one article that caught her eyes, the one that's about Ren and her mystery girlfriend. Ayame had researched more regarding the mystery girl of Ren. She had seen many pictures of Ren and her mystery girlfriend; however it's hard to identify the face of the girl. But one of those pictures made her spilled the coffee she was drinking. It's the picture of Ren and her secret girlfriend. The unique thing about the picture was the way Ren held the girl. It reminded Rinko of another picture she had come across. As soon as she had seen the picture she was thinking. She was too stunned that her eyes were so wide and so was her mouth. The picture she was staring was the picture of Ren and Kyoko Mogami in disguise to avoid the paparazzi. Ayame began reading the article.

"... Both the actor and actress reasoned out that they just wanted to sneak behind the paparazzi, that's why they disguised themselves as a couple. It seems that at that time, they were late for the birthday of their dearest friend, and the paparazzi were around. That's why the actors decide to…"

But Ayame couldn't be fooled by their reason. The way Ren held Kyoko were the same as the picture of him and her mystery girl. But the evidence that strengthen her guess was the reflection of the mysterious girlfriend. She was sure that her eyes were gold like Kyoko's, even though it's just small and just a bit blurred.

She continued her research regarding Kyoko and Ren. And after an hour, she had a hunch that the child Kyoko introduced as her own was Ren's child.

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**I'm very sorry for the late update. I'm bad I know. And so there you go. I apologize again. I hope you did enjoy reading the latest chapter. I will try to update soon. TRY.**

**Anyway, I still would like to thank my readers! Thank you for still bearing with me. Aaaaaaaaaarg… I hope you would leave a review regarding this chapter. =))**

**Moving on _ HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Chapter 13 — Comeback**

* * *

Staring outside the window, she could see nothing but clouds and the blue sky and maybe some birds flying so early in the morning. The actress peeking at the window couldn't help not to sigh and smile at the same time. She still remembered the time where she was completely in denial of her feelings towards that certain someone. Gradually she had started to realize and accept her feelings yet she still had the attitude to act cold towards the certain someone from where she had been heading: Japan.

* * *

Ren was standing opposite her, smiling like everything was just the same. Nothing had ever happened. He was just a meter away. She could touch him. She extended her right hand to reach for him but she still couldn't touch him. She realized that Ren was the one who's moving away. Kyoko tried chasing after Ren and when she almost had reached Ren the ground before them had begun shaking; thus waking up Kyoko.

When Kyoko had opened her eyes, she saw something small which was bouncing on her bed causing the shaking that woke her up. When her mind had started to work again, she realized that the bouncing thing on her bed was not a thing but her cute daughter Rinko. Kyoko was surprised to see her daughter bouncing so lively early in the morning. When Rinko realized that her mother had opened her eyes, she became more excited.

"Mama, towday ish da day!" [Mama, today is the day].

Kyoko was puzzled by what her daughter was telling her. Rinko on the other hand, gave her mother the look. It took a minute for Kyoko to process what her daughter was trying to tell her.

"Oh my god! What time is it?... 8? 8? Ahrrg!"

It was amazing that their house was still in one piece even though Kyoko was running from one room to another room, cooking the food, grooming Rinko and herself at the same time. Everything happened so fast that it was hard to believe that it just took 15 minutes to do all those things.

* * *

Who would believe that the apartment of the manager of Ren Tsuruga was in chaos as well? The only person in the world who could only manage Ren's schedule and could still make time for some matchmaking was now hurrying up and asking for some time so that he wouldn't be late for his appointment or else God knows what will happen to him.

He knew that it's his fault that he didn't wake up early. It's because he couldn't sleep last night because he was so excited for this day and so he slept late. He cursed his alarm clock for not doing its job: waking him up. Thankfully he was awakened by an angelic daughter whose name was Rinko. Rinko had called him 25 times already, leaving him with 25 "**ITSH TOWDAY! ITSH TOWDAY! ITSH TOWDAY!**" [IT'S TODAY! IT'S TODAY! IT'S TODAY!] voice mails.

However his clock informed him that he had only 20 minutes to catch up with his appointment today.

* * *

Rinko was watching her mother dash from left to right in putting the house to its orderly state, while she was finishing her breakfast. From time to time, she would hear her mother mumbled something.

However for some reason, Kyoko stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter with guilt apparent on her face. Kyoko walked towards her daughter who was watching her mother approaching. Kyoko took a seat opposite to Rinko. Kyoko didn't know how to tell Rinko what she needed to say to her but then decided to tell her daughter what she was thinking. Rinko could see that her mother was having a hard time telling her what her thoughts were. She could sense that her mother was guilty and at the same time apologizing and anxious.

"Sweetie, didn't I tell you that you would be playing with Maria today?"

Rinko smiled. She now knew why her mother was feeling like that. "Yes."

"Sweetie, mama is very sorry but your grandparents are gone for 3 days." Rinko was still calm despite the fact that her mother was cutely tearing up in front of her. This event was just normal in their household.

"Mama, iwts fayn." [Mama, it's fine.] However Kyoko was not reassured enough and so she was thinking very hard whether to leave Rinko or not. Seeing her mother deciding to not leave her make Rinko smiled more.

"Nononono… Mama fwetch gadmama. Me fayn." [Nononono… Mama fetch godmama. Me fine] As she wiggled her spoon in front of Kyoko's face.

"But…" Kyoko tried to counter her daughter.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Rinko started to whine at her mother, reminding her mother that they'd already decided the arrangement for this day.

"Okay fine. Geeesh. Are you really 2 and a half years old?" Kyoko ridiculously asked her daughter.

Rinko knew that this would not end and her mother would be late so she used her ultimate secret weapon to shut her mother and get what she wanted. Rinko looked at her mother with big hazel-nut eyes pleading.

"Yup. You are." With that Kyoko gave up and released a big sigh.

* * *

Even though Yashiro had not enough time to make his apartment look very clean and somewhat romantic for the person he would be fetching, he still had managed to clean the floor, wash the dishes and organize the appliances in just a short notice. With just 20 minutes he had made his apartment look welcoming. When he was ready to leave his house, the doorbell rang. He was shocked to find her sister Ayame standing at his door. However, the surprise of her brother didn't go unnoticed to her.

"Why are you so surprise? Are you going somewhere? Are you busy?" Ayame asked, while she entered Yashiro's apartment.

Because he was caught off guard, he hadn't stop Ayame from entering his apartment. Ayame on the other hand, while she was inspecting his brother's home and commenting how organize his place was, had continued to ask her brother with tons of questions which her brother had answered with a yes only.

"Why are you here by the way?" Yashiro asked his sister.

"No reason." But deep inside her heart she really wanted to know more about Ren and Kyoko's relationship.

Yashiro eyed his sister curiously but just waved his curiosity for he was needed to be somewhere right at that moment. And so he tried to make his sister go away but to no avail instead it fuelled the interest of Ayame.

"Why do you want me to go away? Where are you going anyway?" Ayame asked her brother. Yashiro didn't have the time to fool around with Ayame, so he told her that he needed to fetch someone important—a friend. However being Ayame, she wanted to know the friend of her brother. Yashiro saw that this would take more of his spare time-if he still had some which in this case, none. And so, he decided to bring Ayame with him.

"Arg… For crying out loud! I'm late and you're being stubborn. Come on, let's go. You're coming with me, if you want to know who I will be fetching. And also, you'll see Kyoko. " Seeing Ayame more confused brought satisfaction on him but Ayame tried to ask him more.

"If you ask me one more question, I'll swear even if you're my sister, I'll drop you off somewhere." For the first time in their life, Ayame was silenced by her older brother.

Kyoko and Rinko arrived at Lory's mansion past 9. However, there was a little problem which Kyoko and Lory had talked about concerning Rinko's guardian for today. Lory told Kyoko that Maria could not able to take care of Rinko today for there was trouble at shooting. When Kyoko heard this, Lory sensed that Kyoko was rethinking whether she will be bringing Rinko with her or not. However, Lory had offered Kyoko that she shouldn't worry for he will make sure that Rinko would have fun this day. With that Kyoko was somewhat assured but she was still thinking.

Rinko saw that her mother was still double thinking. That's why she gave her mother a smile as a reassurance. Kyoko smiled and thought for a moment. She decided that she would entrust her daughter to Lory and so she bade goodbye to Rinko first. However as soon as Rinko was nowhere in sight of Lory and Kyoko, Kyoko threatened her boss that if anything happens to Rinko her boss would pay. Lory reassured his actress one more time because even though he's the President, Kyoko could still be a little scary some time.

As soon as Kyoko left the Takarada mansion, Lory went to where Rinko was. Rinko watched her godpa approached her with a knowing smile on his face.

Ren had pondered so many times, why his boss had called him last night to go to his mansion early this morning. He could still remember the way his boss had asked for his whole day.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ren was reading one of his scripts when his boss had called him._

"_Ren, are you free for the whole day tomorrow?" Lory had asked._

"_I think so President. Why?"_

"_Could you do me a favour for tomorrow?"_

_Knowing the kind of person the president was, he thought for a moment if he should accept his offer or not. When suddenly, Lory had told him something that amused him up until the next day._

"_Oh, for crying out loud Ren, I know you have all the day tomorrow."_

"_I-I beg your pardon?"_

"_Ren quit acting so hard to get, you know, I really wanted to talk you tomorrow. Something important, if you can't come I promise you that it would gravely affect your future." With that the President had ended the call._

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

This morning, Ren woke up early to visit the President. The President had just sent the time and place where they would have a talk. After a few minutes of driving, Ren had reached his destination and entered the Takarada Mansion.

* * *

At the airport, Kyoko was the first one to arrive. She arrived past 10 which also meant she was late, but luckily the flight that she was waiting for had been delayed for 30 minutes. After a few minutes since she had arrived, she saw Yashiro walking towards her with a waving Ayame beside him. Kyoko was too puzzled at first but then she soon realized that it was just normal knowing the relationship of the friend they were waiting for and Yashiro.

Rinko really was confused at what was happening today. This morning her mother was tearing up over her. And now her godpa was pleading at her for something she couldn't quite understand. What was happening to her world?

The moment she focused her head again on her godpa, she could only quite make some phrases understandable:

"Rinko, godpa is very very very sorry!" Her godpa was crying like a child who had lost his candy.

"Rinko dear, Maria-neechan has something to do. So godpa is here with you and not nee-chan."

Rinko just looked at her godpa and tried with all her might to take in what he was saying.

"But godpa has done another wrongy too. Dearie, godpa has also something to doey. So sorry."

Rinko wasn't offended by the treatment of her godfather to her. Even though, it's a bit difficult to understand some things he was saying.

"Godpa has a lot of worky too. So godpa is very sorry.. But don't worry Rinko dearie, godpa has someone to play with you." Lory explained to her goddaughter as he explained while he was now kneeling in front of her.

"Your playmate will be very kindie to you and will playee with you. Any minute now, he will ring the bellie…"

And as Lory pointed out to Rinko the door, the bell had rung.

As Ren had waited for the huge door of the Takarada Mansion to open, he pondered what could be the favor of the president to him. He was utterly shock to find Rinko behind the President when the door was opened.

It didn't take long to wait for the arrival of their friend. A moment after the siblings had arrived, the announcer had started informing the passengers and the fetchers of the passengers to where they could find the passengers.

"Flight 101 has arrived. All of the passengers of Flight 101, please proceed to Wing C to get your luggage. Thank you for riding with us. Have a nice day."

Never did Ayame had questioned her brother or her actress about the identity of the passenger they would be fetching, which surprised Yashiro very much. It was quite unusual for his sister to be so quiet when there's a secret that she didn't know.

Ayame had no choice to keep quiet. Even though she was a stubborn sister to her brother, as the majority of the people thought of her, she still knew to be sensitive, moreover when the other side wished to keep it a secret. Besides, she realized that it would not hurt to wait for the identity of the passenger.

Kyoko didn't find Ayame's silence something to be curious about because of the excitement she was feeling towards her friend. As she scanned the Wing C for her friend that it looked like she was breaking her neck in stretching her head from left to right, she finally spotted her friend, her most important and first and only bestfriend in the world—Kanae Kotonami.

Kanae was wearing big shades and a scarf around her head as a veil to prevent anyone from recognizing an actress like her. She walked with splendid poise and had an aura of confidence as she scanned the crowd for her friends that would be fetching her.

She thought. 'Now, where would that girl be? Hmm? Where's Ky—' when suddenly a flying body came out of nowhere towards her direction. Kanae's instinct told her to move to the left an arm-length away. The said flying body had missed Kanae and had fallen flat on the floor. The people around them had seen the scene and had stopped whatever they were doing. The said body a.k.a Kyoko had stood up and began bawling her eyes and tried hugging her bestfriend, but her bestfriend had prevent that from happening with her slender arm.

"MO! Get off me. Stay away from me! For crying out loud, I don't want to be seen with you." Kanae had said to her bestfriend.

"But Moko-san, I miss you so much!" As Kyoko had tried to hug her best friend while her big golden amber eyes as big as a saucer where pleading at Kanae.

However with those huge pleading golden orbs, even Kanae was having a hard time maintaining her usual treatment. "I…I…I do not!"

"Moko-san is so meaaaan! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! " As Kyoko cried her eyes out once again.

The scene the two actresses created was should be worried by their company and the people around them should already have surrounded them, but since the people around them didn't know this side of Kyoko and Kanae, everyone had dismissed them thinking best friends that had been separated for a long time.

This was the sight that Yashiro and his sister had found out. Luckily Yashiro had brought a camera with him and had captured the moment, which Kanae had realized a bit late and glared at Yashiro. On the other hand, Ayame couldn't find her heart to believe what she was seeing right at that moment. In front of her, Kyoko was behaving in a manner that she had never seen before and beside her was the famous actress Kanae Kotonami who was known to be one of the flawless and sexiest actresses of LME.

The look on Ayame's face didn't escape the clutches of the camera.

* * *

Ren still couldn't process why he was there and the President's favor. He couldn't understand why of all the people in the world, the President had decided to assign Ren as the baby sitter of Rinko which Ren didn't mind at all. In fact he was quite happy to see Rinko once again, which had made Ren to not understand his feeling. As Ren remembered, the President had called him over here to keep Rinko company while her mother, Kyoko, fetching her friend and a godmother of Rinko. The president had also explained that Kyoko had left Rinko in his care, but unfortunately there was an emergency in the company, in which the President couldn't let anybody handle it. He was embarrassed to tell Kyoko that he couldn't because he had already promised to her. That's why Ren was called over to take the President's responsibility.

The pair was now sitting and was having a staring contest, well actually, one of them was staring the other one. Rinko was staring at Ren. She knew Ren because he was the man who had accompanied her when she was waiting for her mother and also the man who could calm her mother when she was turning into the "food monster".

The staring of Rinko didn't help in lessening the awkwardness that Ren was feeling. Due to the boredom and awkwardness, Ren decided to bring Rinko to the garden. As they walk hand in hand towards the garden, Rinko didn't stop looking at Ren, in which made Ren feel awkward.

"Ah, Rinko what do you want to do?" Ren tried to lessen the awkwardness by starting with a conversation.

But Rinko didn't answer Ren, instead she still gazed at Ren's face.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Ren asked Rinko while he was looking at somewhere to his right and scratching his face with his index finger.

"Hmmm… Noooo." Rinko answered.

"Then, do you have something to tell me?" Ren continued.

* * *

Kanae Kotonami was never ignorant on her feelings. That's why she felt like strangling the lady beside Yashiro. A moment ago, Kyoko had introduced her new manager to Kanae, the new manager of her best friend was too stunned to interact with her, let alone just to say nice meeting you. Instead, she was so hyped up to speak with her that she suddenly hugged Yashiro, which in would be mistaken if they didn't know the relationship between the siblings. And because of that incident, her blood was boiling hot. The introduced manager didn't feel the stop-hugging vibes which Kanae was sending.

Even Kyoko was said to be naïve in terms of affections, she was not dense when someone was sending a warning vibe. She looked at her best friend and followed her gaze which was Ayame. At that moment, Kyoko wanted to laugh because Kanae was obviously _**jealous**_ of her manager, which she shouldn't be because it's Yashiro's sister. Before Kyoko had time to explain to her best friend about Ayame's relationship, Ayame had started drilling her brother many questions.

"Oh my, you didn't tell me that you will be fetching _**the**_ Kanae Kotonami! Oh you're so lucky! I'm glad to have the same profession as yours." And blah blah blah.

Kanae couldn't find a time to answer any of Ayame's questions to Yashiro, luckily Ayame was so curious to know the relationship of Yashiro and Kanae. It just popped into her mind to tease her brother.

"Wait a minute, you will not just fetch Ms. Kotonami-chan because you are friends with her. I smell something fishy… What's the real deal with you two huh?" Ayame leaned closer to her brother and with that Yashiro could only step back so that he wouldn't lose his balance.

That was the last draw for Kanae. She was seeing red. And a Kanae who saw red shouldn't be messed with.

"Excuse me, but could you please stop **hugging** and interrogating _**my**_ boyfriend?" Kanae answered coldly.

* * *

"Hmmmmmmm…" Her long answer aroused curiosity from Ren.

"Hm?" As Ren answered while he finally looked at her.

"Um, owkay. Me twink, me kniow what we pway." [Um, okay. Me think, me know what we play.] In which Rinko had answered while she avoided the gaze of Ren and released his hand to hop three steps away from him and then faced him with a huge grin. Ren gave Rinko a small smile which didn't seem to reach his eyes.

Rinko was surprised to feel the sudden sadness of Ren as he showed him his small smile, which unknown to Rinko the cause of the small smile was regret—regret that he was not the father of Rinko.

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**And there you go. Yep, Kanae Kotonami is back, either for good or not! Wahahahaha!**

**Yah, Ren was regretting. *throw an alarm clock***

**Ren wake up! Geez.**

I'm very sorry for the UBER late update. I'm bad I know. I apologize again. I hope you did enjoy reading the latest chapter. I will try to update soon. TRY.

Anyway, I still would like to thank my readers! Thank you for still bearing with me. I hope you would leave a review regarding this chapter. =))

**Moving**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own for now are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Chapter 14 – Renpa, aishiteru!**

* * *

Kanae wanted to be swallowed by the earth or dissolved right at that instance. She really didn't know. She had no idea. Her pride was bruised after she had found the humiliating truth. She was an actress for crying out loud and being an actress meant that having a superb level of confidence. But even though she was very confident, she couldn't help not to be embarrassed every time she was reminded by that mortifying event.

She told Ayame, the new manager of Kyoko, indirectly that she should back away from Yashiro because he was unavailable and his girlfriend was her, the famous Kanae Kotonami, which she shouldn't have done out of jealousy. She found out a bit later in their next exchange of words that Ayame was just the one and only younger sister of her boyfriend.

"Oh My God! That's genuine! Yashiro, you didn't inform me that you're currently dating an actress, more importantly Kanae Kotonami!" Ayame turned to Yashiro with wide-eyes, completely ignoring the underlying meaning of Kanae.

Kanae was mad because her threat was easily disregarded by Ayame. "Excuse me miss, could you stop clinging at him already? Who are you to him anyway?"

Kyoko and Yashiro were both shocked to hear this from Kanae. This was the first time that Yashiro had seen Kanae openly jealous at someone else, let alone his sister. As much as Yashiro wanted to laugh at it, he felt kind of warm inside knowing that Kanae could be jealous. Kyoko, on the other hand, wanted to giggle because of the jealousy of her best friend to someone who she should not be jealous of.

Ayame was very amused at what she was doing. She knew that what she was doing to her brother was provoking Kanae. She was really shocked to know that Kanae was the lover of her brother and she could be jealous because of these 'little things' she was doing. However, she still was a person, let alone a woman in love she could understand where the jealousy was coming from. Besides, she didn't mind to have an actress and a bit possessive lover as a sister-in-law.

"Aw, shucks. I'm so sorry. But you've misunderstood our relationship. I am Ayame Mizuno by the way, younger sister of Yashiro Yukihito. Nice meeting you, sister-in-law Kanae-chan!"

Kanae Kotonami would never ever forget that event even if she was on the other side of the world.

* * *

Rinko and Ren were having a nice day. Ren had found out from Rinko the usual routine and stories of her and her mother. They chatted for 2 hours on the grass of the big beautiful garden of Lory Takarada. Ren was surprised to find out that he wasn't the least bored or tired by what he was doing—listening to Rinko. In fact he was having a good time watching Rinko shared to him stories about her mother. Rinko told her tales with live rerun. It was amusing because Rinko was portraying both her and her mother with difficulty as Kyoko because as much as she tried to imitate Kyoko, she still couldn't; yet she was still adorable.

At one point, after she was telling Ren a funny story including her uncle Yashiro and godmama Kanae she dropped laughing beside Ren and was catching her breath. As she lay down beside Ren, she was trying to regain some energy because she was too exhausted to continue. Ren realized this and beginning to notice that the sun was very high and they were perspiring a lot. Ren checked his watch and saw that it was almost 12 nn. He told Rinko that they should go inside to find some lunch. But Rinko was too tired to stand up and Ren saw this, and so he lifted Rinko in his arm and carried her to the mansion. Rinko liked the way Ren carried her because it gave off a secure vibe and some would say a fatherly-vibe.

As they entered the mansion, Sebastian had escorted them to the dining room for their lunch. Ren was suspicious of Sebastian being there, because he never left Lory side. Sebastian had explained that the boss had ordered him to stay with them to give what they need and offer assistance.

Ren and Rinko were having a good lunch. The foods were surprisingly both of their likings, which couldn't be just coincidence when Lory was involved. Even at lunch, Rinko couldn't help not to share some tales to Ren. She also didn't know why.

After lunch, Rinko and Ren went to the swing to be cooled down not by the artificial cold air coming from the air-con but a natural cold air. They just sat there at the swing as they wait for their foods to be digested.

Rinko enjoyed the silence between them. She could watch her playmate or Mr. Ren Tsuruga closely and quietly. Now as she watched Mr. Ren closely, she could notice that Mr. Ren had long eye lashes, thin lips and a beautiful nose but also she could now see that Mr. Ren had some little trouble in sleeping. There were dark lines under his eyes but not too dark that it's evident. It would be noticed from Rinko's point of view or if one looked closely at Ren.

Ren wasn't aware of Rinko's exploration on his face. He was just relaxed at that moment. His mind wasn't occupied by the person with golden amber eyes. He was just peaceful. Then moment later, Ren shifted his gaze from the sky to the child beside him and caught her looking at him. He was starting to know Rinko. Whenever Rinko had something to tell him or ask him, she would stare at him with those big hazel-nut eyes like his, looking for the right time to speak what was on her mind.

"Ahm… Mistow Ren, why you having hawd time siweeping?" [Mr. Ren, why you having hard time sleeping?]

Ren was caught off guard by that child again. He was so amazed at how sharp the child was. He slowly smiled at Rinko and answered calmly.

"Well, I have many things to think about. "

"Ohw." [oh] Rinko answered. "Then let's go to da pawk!" [Then let's go to the park!] Rinko continued.

"We could, but we have no permission to go to amusement parks." Ren suddenly realized that Kyoko wouldn't like the idea finding out her daughter with him in the amusement park, moreover without her permission. In which would not be a good idea, since Lory had just called Ren for emergency to take care of Rinko. Ren had figured out those things now that Lory was gone.

"Weeeeel… Hmmm…. Cwuld we just go to a pawk inshted?"[Well… Hmmm… Could we just go to a park instead?] Rinko was pleading at Ren. Ren on the other hand was thinking rejecting the idea, because he needed Kyoko's permission first before he took Rinko out. But seeing Rinko pleading, well silently praying hard to whatever God she was praying to, dissolved his idea of getting Kyoko's permission first. His reason was he was doing this just once, after all.

"Well okay, but we need to ask the President first for some permission and assistance. Hm?" Ren sighed defeat as Rinko was jumping hooray in her seat.

A moment later, Ren had called the president to ask for permission.

"Ah hello?" The president answered like he was busy but in truth he was just sitting on his chair on his office playing another love game.

"Ah, President. It's Ren. Sorry to disturb you, but I need your help on something." This caught Lory's attention.

"Ahm. President, I want to ask for your permission to bring Rinko on a park." Ren continued.

"Ahm, well it's Rinko's idea. And I think it's also a good idea." Ren also said, but he was starting to get worried a little, because the other end was silent.

However on the other line, Lory was surprised to hear that the pair, was planning to have a fun time together. He was happy to hear that, but was worried a little, when it dawned to him that he needed to ask Kyoko's permission first to take Rinko to the park. But then, he smiled slyly and thought. _Well, it won't hurt a fly to not tell her just this one._

"Ren, don't worry. Kyoko had told me that I should just take care of Rinko and make her day good."

"But, President, could you please ask Kyoko, just to.." Ren didn't finish his sentence when Lory had cut in.

"Oh, dear. Ren I need to go now." Lory told Ren but Ren knew that Lory was just lying.

"But President, just ask—.BEEP" Then Ren knew that it would be useless to talk this out to Lory. He faced Rinko with a smile and said that.

"Rinko, the President had said that it's okay." And gave the Gentleman's smile, which could melt many hearts, but Rinko knew that kind of smile and asked Ren in return.

"Den, unkowl Ren, why you lying? Why you mad? " [Then, uncle Ren, why you lying? Why you mad?]

Ren was yet again surprised by the reaction of Rinko. He didn't know that Rinko had some ability that could read emotions. But then again, he was ashamed of himself of lying openly to a child and so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Rinko, how do I say this. Ah, the President had really permitted us but I need to get your mother's permission first so that we could go to the park." Ren knelt in front of Rinko as he explained this to Rinko. Rinko seemed to grasp the main idea of what Ren had explained to her, since she had asked Ren that if she asks her mother for permission, they will go to the park. A moment later, she had asked Sebastian to borrow his cellphone to call her mother. Ren was speechless as he watched Rinko talking to her mother animatedly.

* * *

Kyoko and the others were eating lunch at a classy restaurant when all of a sudden her phone rang. The moment she saw the caller, she picked it up instantly and asked several questions which startled her companions. Ayame had stopped talking some embarrassing moments of Yashiro. Yashiro had stopped blushing madly. Kanae had stopped tossing her food.

"Hello, President what happened to Rinko?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Is Rinko okay?"

"Has she eaten her lunch?"

"Is she having a good time?"

"Did she hurt herself?"

"_**Lory**_, why aren't you answering me?"

On the other side of the phone, Rinko at first was surprised to hear her mother interrogating her, which her mother had mistaken her as her godpa. When her mother had asked her in a hysterical tone, it meant that she needed to answer her or else her mother would panic to the bones.

"Ahm, hi mama! Me Rinko, nawt godpa. Ahm.. Rinko eywt luntsch owedy. Me fayn." [Ahm, hi mama! Me Rinko, not godpa. Ahm… Rinko ate lunch already. Me fine.]

Kyoko had calmed down after hearing Rinko's voice and was embarrassed at her daughter the way she was acting a while ago. Her blush was evident in her face as her companions could only stare at her.

"Oh, hi honey. Ahm, well I mistook you for your godpa, sorry about that." Kyoko couldn't stop blushing madly and stuttering which in the opinions of her companions was unmistakably cute.

"So, why did you call me?" Kyoko continued, as she slowly composed herself.

"Ahm, mama. Me wanna go pawk towday. Can I? Pwease….Pweety Pweety Pweeeeeseeeee… Me be good, pwamis." [Ahm, mama. Me wanna go park today. Can I? Please… Pretty Pretty Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee…. Me be good, promise.] Rinko asked her mother.

Kyoko sighed, so she mistook the call as an emergency but in truth it was just a call for asking her permission. Kyoko smiled at the act of her daughter. She couldn't turn down her daughter's plead, not after asking her like that.

"Well, of course, honey. Sure thing. Just be good and have a good time. But before that can I talk to your godpa?"

"Godpa is bishy." Rinko told her mother truthfully.

"Neh? Then who's going with you to the park?" Kyoko asked, surely Lory won't leave her daughter right?

"Well, it's unkowl…"[Well, it's uncle...] Ren didn't know why he just signaled Rinko no to tell Kyoko that he would be going with Rinko. Luckily Rinko got the message and told her mother that "… unkowl… mama it's a sikwet!" [Uncle... Mama it's a secret]. And Ren was lucky enough that Kyoko didn't ask her daughter about it, since he heard Rinko saying good bye to her mother and giving the phone back to Sebastian.

Truth be told, when Rinko answered like that to her mother, it meant that she was with Sebastian. She didn't know why Rinko wanted to call Sebastian as uncle secret, but nevertheless Rinko was left in Sebastian's care. However, she still would have a talk with Lory about leaving Rinko without informing her.

* * *

Ren had requested Sebastian to help them find something to cover up their identity so that when they went to the park they wouldn't be recognized by the crowd. After half an hour, Ren was wearing big blue shades and a cap, while Rinko had pony tailed her head with a blue cap covering her head. After they prepared everything they needed: toys, they went to the park with Sebastian as the driver.

The park they went to was just nearby. Luckily for them it was not crowded. Rinko and Ren went outside leaving Sebastian behind. They didn't intentionally leave him. Sebastian preferred to watch than play with them, besides it was his duty to protect Ren and Rinko from any harm and so he needed to always be alert. And also, he had something to do.

Rinko went running towards the park with a big smile on her face. Ren followed her with his genuine smile. Rinko was adorable, jumping up and down, pointing everything that amazed her, like the carousel at the center of the park, the ice cream parlor by the Sakura trees and the parents and children playing around the park.

Ren didn't understand the power of the smile of a child or the happiness of the child, particularly Rinko's. He didn't know or just late to realize that the smile of a child could make all the pressure and problems gone for a moment, forgotten for the mean time. He laughed as Rinko's eyes grew big as saucers when eyeing the big bubbles floating around them. He couldn't help not to be reminded by Kyoko as a child while he was looking at Rinko and surprisingly, he didn't feel sad for a moment when he thought of Kyoko.

Looking at those big hazel-nut eyes of Rinko, plus adding a pleading effect on those big saucers, Ren couldn't help not to laugh and promised to Rinko that he would buy some bubbles at the vendor at the park selling various kinds of toys on his wooden cart. He also bought a box of plastic bubbles.

They played by the side of one of the biggest Sakura trees with a wide space and less people. Expectedly after Ren put the toys they brought and bought by the side and turned around to look at Rinko, he couldn't help not to chuckle as he watched Rinko trying her best to produce bubbles from the bubble sword (sorry, I'm not sure at the term of the bubble tube thing. It's a big tube in shape and made out of plastic bubble bottle then the lid of the bubble thing could be any other shape. I think. ).

Rinko was very determined to produce bubbles like what she had seen before. But the bubble sword wasn't cooperating with her at that moment. And even though she hadn't produce any bubbles for some time, she still would not give up nor cry because the stubborn bubble sword refused to produce the bubbles she wanted. She swayed once again the lid of the bubble sword, and still there's not a single bubble produced.

Ren had watched Rinko for some time and he could see that Rinko wouldn't give up but she was clearly frustrated at the moment. He brought with him the regular bubble bottle he bought at the vendor a while ago and walked towards Rinko.

For a small moment, Rinko had thought that she had produced bubbles after giving all her best in swaying the lid because she could see bubbles of the same size floating past her coming from her behind. She turned around to see Mr. Ren Tsuruga making bubbles using the regular bubble bottle.

"Auw, so unfew!" [Aw, so unfair!] Rinko pouted at Ren. Ren chuckled.

"Well, mind trading with me? I'll try to produce some bubbles you want."

Without hesitation, Rinko agreed and watched Ren produced the bubbles she wanted.

Floating thin transparent spherical balls that when they were touched by light would produce a blue-pink-violet hue or sometimes rainbow colors were surrounding and catching the whole attention of Rinko. Ren smiled as he saw how the bubbles could make Rinko so happy.

For some time, Rinko chased the bubbles Ren produced and then asked Ren to teach her how to produce bubbles using the bubble sword. "Teach me! Teach me! Teach me!"

Ren taught Rinko that in making bubbles, she should sway the lid with a pace that's neither too slow nor too fast just normal.

After playing with bubbles, Rinko told Ren that she wanted some ice cream. Thus they went to the ice cream parlor. Ren lifted Rinko by his shoulder so that Rinko could choose her ice cream flavor. The vendor from the ice cream parlor had commented them how adorable the father and daughter pair they were. Ren just smiled and Rinko had become silent.

As they ate beside the tree, Ren noticed Rinko's silence.

"Rinko, what's wrong?" Ren asked.

Rinko just shook her head.

"You know Rinko," Ren gulped. " i'm sorry." Ren suddenly felt sad.

"Hmm?" Rinko looked at Ren with a mix of surprise and confusion on her face.

"Ahm," Ren looked away and continued. "about your dad."

"Ow, why?" Rinko asked, confusion still evident on her face.

"ahm, me mistaken as your father." _I wished I was_. Ren kept the last sentence for himself only.

Even though awkwardness was dominating the mood, Rinko could feel sadness in Ren. But she couldn't bring herself to be so jolly like the usual. It took some time before Ren had thought an idea to dissolve the awkwardness between them.

"Ahm, well Rinko do you want to play some more?" Ren asked.

"Ah, nope." Rinko answered to her hands holding each other at her lap.

"Ah, do you want to eat?" Ren asked again.

"Ahm, no tenchu." [Ahm, no thank you.] Rinko answered again to her hands.

Ren was worried at Rinko. He thought that Rinko was not comfortable about him being mistaken as her father. Ren was once again sad at the truth. Rinko realized that the longer she kept quiet the sadder Ren became, but she couldn't help it at all. Because of what the comment of the vendor had said, many annoying thoughts and questions bothered Rinko. Ren sighed. He didn't expect this day to be worse, since they'd a good start. He glanced at the bag of toys and took the box of plastic bubble and began to make a plastic bubble.

Rinko was still deep in thought. A child around her age shouldn't be thinking many things, shouldn't be insecure on a young age, but Rinko was different. The thoughts that kept bothering her were just the same, _where is my papa? Who is my papa? Why can't I see him? Did papa love mama? _and so on. All of the thoughts were just the same, revolving around on one subject: her papa. She was so concentrated in shutting the world, that she was surprised to see a bubble in front of her. Well, not specifically a bubble, a bubble held by Mr. Ren's hand. Rinko looked up and met with twin hazel nut eyes just like hers.

"Majik!" And all of Rinkos' thoughts were thrown out of her head as soon as she saw the magical bubble which was being held by Ren's arm. The bubble amazed her so much because it didn't burst at the contact.

Ren chuckled and sighed secretly. He had lessened the big awkward gap between them. He explained to Rinko that the bubble he had made was called a plastic bubble and he reminded Rinko that it was still fragile.

Rinko understood and she asked Ren to teach her how to make some magical bubbles. Ren just chuckled. After they had produced various shapes of fairy bubbles, the name Rinko insisted Ren to call the plastic bubbles; the awkward gap had suddenly started widening once again. But Rinko didn't let that and told Ren the things that were bothering her.

"Ahm, mistow Ren. You no, dis ish wan of da besht daey, ayv evow had." [Ahm, Mr. Ren. You know, this is one of the best day, I've ever had]

Ren had stopped for a minute because he was surprised to listen to Rinko to tell him those things. When Rinko realized that Ren was smiling at her urging her to continue and he would gladly listen at her, she continued.

"Ahm, abawt papa," [Ahm, about papa,] she trailed a bit. "t'sh okay" [it's okay.] she mumbled. But Ren didn't catch the last sentence so he asked Rinko to repeat. Rinko repeated it with a blush on her face. Ren was surprised and managed to smile.

"Buwt, hmm. Tinking papa, makesh me shad." [But, hmm. Thinking papa, makes me sad.] Then Rinko showed her small smile and sadness in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed to Ren. Now, Ren had stopped making the big amoeba-shaped fairy bubble.

Rinko still continued, but was not facing Ren instead she was talking to her hands on her lap. "Me, didn't no papa. didn't shi papa'sh feysh." [Me, didn't know papa. didn't see papa's face.]

Ren didn't know how to comfort a child, moreover children like Rinko. He even couldn't comfort Maria, when she was still distancing herself from her father, what more could he do if the case was the child who had no father or the father was absent at all.

"Me ish feeling shad watshing chiwdwen with a papa and a mama." [Me is feeling sad watching children with a papa and a mama.] Rinko continued, while Ren had thought lifting Rinko and putting her between his long legs. Rinko didn't mind the position she was, in fact she was happy, feeling secured.

"Bawt, t'sh nat shad. T'sh j-j-jewumi?" [But, it's not sad. It's jewoumi?] Rinko looked up and caught Ren looking down at her with such tender eyes. It made her feel the warmth that she was craving for, the warmth that her mother could not alone produce.

"Rinko, it's jelousy. Je-lu-si. Jealousy." Rinko blushed a little for her mistake but still smiled and repeated what Ren had taught her and then continued.

" Bawt, me not mad at mama. not mad at papa too, bawt me ish itshy bitshy apshet to mama and papa. " [But me not mad at mama. not mad at papa too, but me is itsy bitsy upset to mama and papa.] Rinko returned her gaze again at her small hands at the top of her lap.

She didn't know why she suddenly said what's in her heart, things she refused to tell her mother. She didn't know why it felt so right to tell all those to Ren.

Ren pitied the child. At a young age she was opened to such emotions and issues. She didn't know who her papa was or what's the reason of her papa's absence. She didn't know where he was or why her mama didn't tell her. But Ren had guessed right about the reason why Kyoko refused to tell Rinko yet he was still sad because of his wrong guess for the identity of Rinko's father.

"Bawt, mistow Ren. Tenchu. Wen me pley wid you, I feel happy. T'sh layk me ish compwete" [But, Mr. Ren thank you. When me play with you, I feel happy. It's like me is complete.] Rinko continued. Ren couldn't help not to smile with that. And then for a minute or two, Rinko stayed silent, thinking of a big favor to ask Ren. When Rinko had composed what her favor was, she stated it while her face was flushed.

"Ahm. Mistow Ren," [Ahm, mr. Ren] she paused to think whether to continue or not, then decided to continue. "can I ashk you a favor?" [can I ask you a favor?]

"Well, it depends" for a moment, Rinko held her breath and Ren watched secretly on Rinko's expression and he was satisfied and continued his answer with a smile. "just as long as it's within my power." And Ren winked at her with a smile. Rinko breathed again and broke into a big grin.

"Can me kol you not mistow Ren?" [Can me call you not Mr. Ren?]

"But what?" Ren smiled sweetly.

"AHmm.." Rinko quickly shifted her gaze on her hands clasped together on her lap.

"AHmmmm…" She still continued to mumble. After some time, Rinko took a big inhale and then turned to Ren and asked.

"Can I kol you Renpa?"[Can I call you Renpa?]

And Ren was stunned.

"Ahm. You wealy give off a papa awa." [You really give off a papa aura] Rinko explained while the big grin still intact.

Ren didn't know how to describe Nirvana (paradise) or the feeling of being in Nirvana (paradise). He didn't know why he felt such emotion towards a simple matter: his name. However the worried voice of Rinko brought him back to reality.

"Ahm, mistow Ren, ish it okay? Or you downt layk it?" [Ahm, Mr. Ren, is it okay? Or you don't like it?] Rinko said with a small voice like when she was being scolded by her mother because of the reaction of Ren. He was so stunned that he had forgotten to breath.

Ren quickly wiped off the surprised look on his face and changed it with his most tender smile.

"Of course not. I love it very much. Thank you."

"Ow. Yay! Me so gwad. Aishetewu Renpa!" [Oh. Yay! Me so glad. Aishiteru Renpa!] Rinko said then jumped at her Renpa with a force that knocked Ren off. Rinko was smiling on top of Ren while hugging him at the same time. Ren couldn't help not to smile and return her hug as well. What a nice father-daughter moment they have.

Sebastian had the best location in watching the father and daughter pair, having fun and bonding together. Of course, every smile from the pair, Sebastian didn't forget to capture the moment.

However all good things, had come to an end and this was not an exemption. Ren couldn't help not to ask one thing that he knew could change his goal of returning to Japan. The sweet smile on Ren's face suddenly vanished and changed into a serious face and asked Rinko.

"Rinko, I am sorry for asking this question, but what if your real father comes back?" Ren shifted his position and now was sitting while he was still hugging Rinko. He wouldn't let Rinko see what his expression was at that moment.

Rinko could feel the change in the atmosphere. The question, after all, was a bit sensitive. Rinko answered him while still hugging him. She didn't want to let go of the security she was experiencing at the moment.

"Ahm wel, me wealy downt no. Bawt me wanna mama and papa to be towgedow." [Ahm well, me really don't know. But me wanna mama and papa to be together.] Rinko smiled sadly. But Rinko didn't know that her answer had a great effect on Ren. For a moment, neither Ren nor Rinko had spoken but Ren was the first one to break the silence.

"Ah, I understand." And then disentangled Rinko's arms around his neck and lifted Rinko in front of him. Rinko was now standing in between Ren's long lower limbs while Ren's hands were holding her by her armpits. "Renpa will always be here for you."

Ren couldn't promise Rinko something he knew could break his shattered heart into many more pieces. He couldn't promise Rinko that he would help her in bringing her papa and his Kyoko together when the time had come. It was an invitation to long term sadness and regret.

And once again, Rinko hugged her Renpa with the love she was feeling while she told Ren one last time for that day that she loved him. The feeling was mutual and so he had finally decided to accept the invitation.

* * *

When Kyoko arrived at Lory's mansion, she found Rinko sleeping by one of the guest rooms. She saw plastic bubbles by the floor and some bubble swords scattered on the floor as well. She walked towards the bed and saw Rinko sleeping peacefully and looked like enjoyed her day. The evidences were the big smile and mumbling bubbles from time to time. Kyoko had asked Sebastian where Lory was, unfortunately as Sebastian had explained had an emergency in the company and so had left Rinko. Kyoko decided to let Lory off the hook for this moment, because of the big smile plastered on Rinko's sleeping face.

Sebastian had helped Kyoko to carry the bubble swords and some new toys scattered around the room that belonged to Rinko to the car of Kyoko and then Kyoko drove to their home. When Kyoko was putting Rinko to her bed, she heard Rinko muttered.

"Renpa, aishetewu.." [Renpa, aishiteru…] and then silence again. Kyoko didn't understand what her daughter had said.

* * *

Ren was saved by the bell, well by Sebastian.

Ren had almost met Kyoko, which was a bad idea, in the mansion. He was starting to clean up the toys scattered around the floor when Sebastian had said to him that Kyoko had just arrived to pick-up Rinko. Ren didn't show Sebastian that he was panicking knowing that Kyoko might saw him and realized that he was keeping Rinko accompanied the whole day, since Kyoko and him still wasn't in good terms these past weeks. He just nodded to Sebastian and began to exit when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He used the other door to exit which was connected to another guest room.

He just watched Kyoko gazing at her daughter lovingly. It's the only thing he could do. He remembered the discussion he had with Rinko. He sighed and closed the door. He knew he couldn't do it, but he had to. He had to. He had to for the sake of Rinko's happiness. And so Ren Tsuruga decided to give up on pursuing Kyoko.

_Forgiveness is enough, keep that in mind Kuon._

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**Okay so Ren is giving up. T.T *throw something big***

**Ren? Are you sure?**

This chapter was uploaded to atone my sins. KIDDING. to make up for my lateness. Well, it's not enough I know, but I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as my brain decided to produce some creative juices.

Anyway, I still would like to thank my readers! Thank you for still bearing with me. I hope you would leave a review regarding this chapter. =))

**Moving on **(^3^)** HAPPY SUMMER VACAE (vacation) GUYS.**


	15. Chapter 15

**And hello everybody. Once again, I'm so sorry for the late update. Even though it's summer and I should have finished writing many chapters, I couldn't. I couldn't think of a complete plot.T3T. huhuhuhu..**

**I'm sorry by the way, for the future grammatical errors you would come across to. I just scan the chapters sorry.**

**Anyway, before you read, the following chapters are originally part of one chapter but I noticed that it's so long and maybe it would tire you so I divided it into 3 chapters. phew. Anyway. This is it.**

**without further ado... shing... shing... shing..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own for now are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Chapter 15 – His enemies, Her Allies Part I**

* * *

Kanae was enjoying her relaxation on her sofa reading the offers that were given to her by her new manager. Most of the offers that were given to her were action-films or family-dramas. Her latest film which had taken her to leave the country for 6 months in 3 different countries, would be in the cinemas the following month.

She had graduated from the pink-curse since a long time ago: almost two years, since Yashiro had started courting her. Funny how Kanae had gotten a boyfriend; moreover since she expected her one and only best friend to be the _one to be courted _not her.

And because of remembering that _kind_ of memory, she had almost forgotten the thing that was bothering her ever since she had arrived at her home last night. She couldn't believe that _THAT_ guy had the nerve to come back ever since he had done that unforgivable act. She had thought that the guy was wise enough not to consider coming back or showing his face in front of her more importantly to Kyoko but then again, that guy wasn't wise enough not to do such thing in the first place: courting and making her best friend fall for him hard enough that had left her best friend too broken after he left her.

She could still remember the expression of her best friend when the manager of hers, had concluded that Kanae had also known Ren and had told her the _good news_ (very good news for Kanae being sarcastic here) that Ren Tsuruga had finally come back. Kyoko's face for a moment had a hurt expression but was masked quickly into her emotionless mask. Yashiro on the other hand, her stupid boyfriend was very guilty after his sister had announced the news and had also told her that her boyfriend had come back again as the manager of Ren. Well, Yashiro should be really guilty and scared. For one, he didn't even bother to tell nor e-mail her about Ren's arrival knowing that every night they talked to each other either through call or internet.

And now the said girlfriend had decided to pay her boyfriend a visit so that her boyfriend would have a piece of her mind.

* * *

Yashiro on the other hand, was a bit nervous since last night. He had thought that his girlfriend and him would have some alone time together since she had arrived, their own little celebration. Just the two of them and nothing else. He knew that Kanae wasn't the romantic type of girlfriend, enjoying dates, kissing when left alone, spending some time together, calling each other every hour just to hear her boyfriend or sending her boyfriend a text for every free time she had. But that's what he liked about Kanae, she's not the typical girlfriend, she's unique. It's just unusual and worth the effort every time he would see her blush or hear her feelings even though it's always dripped of sarcasm but he knew that she cared for him. However even though knowing this kinds of things, he was still scared of his girlfriend when he knew that he should have told her the truth since she's also very carrying towards her best friend.

And now the moment he was dreading for and the moment she had been waiting for had finally arrived. Kanae was sitting opposite of Yashiro in his apartment. The two looked like business partners than a couple. It's been half an hour since Kanae had arrived in front of Yashiro's door wearing her famous cold and strict expression, in short her usual face. Fifteen minutes had been spent for letting Kanae in and preparing for some snack and other fifteen minutes were just for silence. Knowing Kanae's attitude, straight-forward and no beating around the bush, she had started after she had drunk her tea.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me that _**he**_ has come back?"

Yashiro knew that his girlfriend wanted the truth based on his intuition and so even though he knew that the truth would just be the source of their fight he still answered truthfully.

"What would you do if I did tell you? Besides, the President and Ren had told me not to tell anyone about his arrival." It's amazing how unnerving Yashiro was, but that's what his exterior inside he was in chaos. (and if I tried to explain the chaos inside of him, I would also be caught in =P)

"Yuki, you know fully well how I don't like that guy ever since I've met him and how much that dislike had turned into hate after that bastard had left Kyoko." Even though Kanae was sitting and drinking her tea, she had delivered some of her anger towards Ren in her answer.

"That's one of the reasons why I didn't tell you. Besides, you couldn't stop Ren, not that bastard, from returning back." Yashiro's sense of friendship towards Ren had kicked in automatically.

"But Yuki, you should have told me no matter what. I have the right you know." Kanae had answered.

"Okay fine now that you know that Ren is back, what would you do?" Even though Yashiro knew what Kanae's answer would be, he still asked.

"I will not let that _**bastard**_ go near to Kyoko ever again." Kanae had answered with such cold and contained loath in her voice.

"But Kanae what if Ren has come back to correct his mistakes." Yashiro had leaned a little when he had answered Kanae's question.

"That bastard shouldn't be given a second chance just to correct his mistakes, him of all people should know that he shouldn't leave Kyoko knowing Kyoko's experience on love. Therefore, that bastard shouldn't be allowed for a second chance!" It's rare for Kanae to lose her composure and it's one of the times that Kanae loose her composure.

"Aren't you being selfish? Kanae, Ren is not a perfect guy not even God to be perfect and know the right things to do. I know that Ren has a good reason for leaving Kyoko and leaving Japan for 3 years. And I know that Ren still loves Kyoko very much, that's why _him of all people_ should have a second chance." Yashiro knew that when he was starting to raise his voice like this one, this would lead to one of their huge fights.

"And how in the world do you know that? If he has a good-damned reason then why of all the things to decide, is to break up with Kyoko and then left. If he really was still in love with Kyoko, as you have said, then why did he break up with her instead just left Japan still with Kyoko as her lover? Hm? Answer me, damn it."

"Kanae, I know that you hate Ren because of that, and you have the right to hate him. But let's give him just one last chance." Yashiro had calmed down a bit seeing his girlfriend nearing her boiling point.

"Yuki, don't tell me that you are aiding that bastard to apologize to Kyoko and getting them back together again?" Yashiro was just silent since he knew that Kanae had known what he was trying to do, what's the use of wasting the saliva for a word.

"Yuki! You of all people should know that it would just break Kyoko once again if what you are trying to do fail! You had seen her before, after Ren and her broke-up. She was shattered. Her eyes didn't spark at that time!"

"But that won't happen since Ren is still in love with her so much. Besides, my plan would work if everyone who knows about them help right?" Yashiro had offered Kanae his preposition.

"And what makes you think that I would help him just to hurt Kyoko again? Never again. And Yukihito, if you don't stop this impossibly stupid pathetic plan of yours, I will not talk to you unless you change your if ever your plan has inflicted more pain to Kyoko, I swear Yukihito Yashiro, you need to decide your last suit perfect for your last day, because after I'm finish with Ren, you are next." And with that Kanae had left her boyfriend praying that his plan would never back fire ever, since he couldn't give up his friend.

And that was the biggest fight they had ever made.

* * *

Ren didn't know why but for some reason he could sense that Yashiro was not really in his usual annoying self. That's what he thought so. The two men were eating lunch when Yashiro had started to question Ren regarding his love life.

"Ren, aren't you feeling sad or bore to death every time we get our lunch?"

"No." was only Ren's answer.

"Really? Maybe deep inside your thinking about someone you **love** to eat with you during lunch break." Yashiro had answered slyly.

"Nope there's no one. Yashiro-san, it's fine if you have a lunch date or something, you could tell me you know. And of course, I'll let you." Ren answered.

Frustration was evident on Yashiro's well-being and the people around them had noticed that except Ren who chose to ignore the frustration of his manager. "Ren, seriously. Don't you want to have some romantic lunch with Kyoko?" Yashiro had toned down his voice when he had said Kyoko's name. "Or not just romantic lunch, maybe dinner or even breakfast." Yashiro had answered suggestively while whispering the breakfast part.

And to Yashiro's enthusiasm, Ren had choked down what he had been eating when Yashiro had continued with the breakfast part. Based on Ren's reaction, Yashiro was sure that Ren had still been in love with Kyoko and so he was still safe and right about his fight with his girlfriend. He was busy celebrating and planning for Ren and Kyoko's together-forever plan that he had missed the vibes his actor was sending to him.

"Yashiro-san," Ren answered with his gentleman smile. "you know, you should stop worrying about other love affairs, so that you could find your own love story that you could worry." And with that the famous Ren Tsuruga had left his manager and went to his make-up artist.

The left manager was dumbfounded, but luckily not hurt by Ren's words since he was used to it when he knew that he had struck the right nerve and because he was worrying about the fight with his girlfriend.

_Actually, I am worrying about your love affair and trying hard to make you guys reconcile because if yours fails, my love story will as well._

* * *

Everyone seemed to be having their lunch. Even the ex-Love Me members no. 1 and no. 2 were having their lunch peacefully. Kyoko being the talkative one had told her best friend everything she had done when her best friend had left for the filming, while Kanae, ex-Love Me member no. 2, was just listening to what her best friend was saying.

Even though Kyoko was enthusiastic and like her usual self, Kanae knew that something was causing chaos, confusion and adding pain to her best friend. She knew what was causing such pain—_**who**_ was the person to hunt down, but she didn't have the heart to see the real Kyoko if she had brought up that _person_.

Kyoko's happiness had leveled to her usual happiness on her happiness-o-meter, ever since Kanae had come back. But even though she was happy and compared to the past that Kanae was gone, her happiness was nowhere near to overwhelm her sadness. However it didn't mean that she should show Kanae how in pain she was, because if she did, she didn't know if she could stop her heart from crying out everything.

Kyoko was telling Kanae a funny story of Rinko when a certain blue-eyed blond actor had magically appeared beside them and ignorantly invited himself to their lunch date, which Kyoko didn't notice at all and agreed to it while Kanae just simply held herself from blurting daggers that could really kill the pride of the said actor.

Kyoko ignored or simply didn't notice the coldness of Kanae through out their entire lunch. However, when Ayame had arrived to fetch her in-chargee, she had instantly noticed the cold treatment of Kanae to Ichiro while Ichiro seemed like he was used to being treated like that. This just proved to the 3 people that Kyoko was somewhat dense or insensitive in some times.

After Ayame and her in-chargee bade goodbyes to Kanae and Ichiro, Kanae had decided to follow their deed and leave the stupid guy alone when Ichiro had stopped Kanae from saying goodbye to him. This had infuriated Kanae more. Kanae sent her famous cold glare to Ichiro's hand that was holding her right arm stopping her from leaving. Ichiro had understood the message and let go of her arm. Once her arm had been freed she turned around and walked away elegantly as ever but Ichiro had done something that enraged her more and released the ice queen.

"Kanae-san, why are you so cold to me? I'm a human being after all and could feel the cold you're emitting." This had stopped Kanae and had made her turned around to face Ichiro in which had satisfied Ichiro.

"We both know each other, so why are you treating me like I'm just an air or something. We both are friends with Kyoko so why can't the both of us treat each other like friends. In my opinion, we should really be friends so that we won't be uncomfortable with ea-" Ichiro had continued but was stopped by the ice queen.

"Listen, that's only your opinion and to work with that kind of set-up, it requires both agreement of the parties in which I do not agree at all. Also correction, it's only _YOU_ who are uncomfortable and not _me_. Why would I be uncomfortable to someone I treated as an air. " Kanae had unleashed the harsh part of her which to her benefit had worked and had shut up Ichiro. Kanae smiled coldly and was starting to turn around when Ichiro had recovered and again stopped Kanae from walking away.

"Ahm, Kanae-san did I do something wrong to you ever since? I am being polite as ever when it comes to you and I am really trying my best to get along with you, but tell me why did you loathe me so much?" There's no humor or playfulness in his feature, just deep seriousness.

"Listen well, _**Sanaki-san**_. It's because I'm like this to every cocky bastard who obviously has feelings for Kyoko and uses friendship to win her. And also I loathe persistent guys who are obviously dumped and have no chances for Kyoko, and I see you as both."

_Because I knew someone like that and look what has happened to her after that guy had left her? Hmph! I don't want to see Kyoko like that anymore._

Kanae didn't wait for his reaction to her answer and stormed away still elegantly.

* * *

**- end of chappie -**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reminder again, I divided the chapter into three chapters and this is one of the 3 chapters.**

**Hm.. And also, I'm sorry for the future grammatical errors you would come across to.**

**Anyway, please continue and have fun reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own for now are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Chapter 16 – His enemies, Her Allies Part II**

* * *

Today was one of the days that Rinko was dropped off the LME and was sent to the office of the President to wait for her mother to fetch her. Her mother was off by 6 today as what *Uncle Secret had told her (SEBASTIAN). She was two hours early and was spending her time in one of the rooms inside Lory's office, playing with the magic carpet that Lory had left there for the whole purpose of entertaining Rinko. Of course Mr. Secret was there as well to watch over Rinko until Maria had arrived. Her godpa was just busy at the moment in his main room wherein he was having a business conversation with some of course fellow clients.

Even though it's not evident on Sebastian's face, he was very tired preventing Rinko from hurting herself when she always wanted to try outrageous things like swinging the carpet in attempt to make it really fly. It was when Rinko had attempted to make the carpet as a trampoline when Maria had arrived and announced Sebastian that she would take over in which Sebastian had been so grateful in his entire life. Who could have guess that watching over an almost 3 year old cute child is shortening one's life-span?

After seeing Maria, Rinko had stopped her experiments on the carpet and rushed over Maria to give her nee-chan a hug. The two of them had decided to sit and eat the desserts served for them. As they were eating the snacks Rinko had started talking once again.

"Maria-neechan, me mish you. " [Maria-neechan me miss you so much.] She told her nee-chan cutely and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I miss you too!" She had replied while hugging her.

"Nee-chan! Me have fuwn sho mutch lash wikwends. Nee-chan shouwd bin deyr." [Nee-chan! Me have fun so much last weekends. Nee-chan should been there.] Rinko answered as she munched her cake.

This had caught her attention. She had forgotten to ask her grandfather why he had sent her out last weekends and who had taken care of Rinko. Now was her chance to get some information that had grandfather had forgotten to tell her somewhat.

"I'm so sorry Rinko-chan. I needed to do something that day."

"No wowies. Me hawve fun." [No worries. Me have fun.]

"So, Rinko-chan, who was your playmate last weekends?" Based on Rinko's expression, Maria concluded that Rinko really had fun last weekends with whoever her playmate was.

"Well, me and Renpa hawd a fun day. We pwayed at the pawk. And mayd majikaw babwls and..and… and wan aftow babwls." [Well, me and Renpa had a fun day. We played at the park. And made magical bubbles and ran after bubbles.] She had told Maria with a big grin on her face and twinkle in her big hazel-nut eyes. Maria on the other hand was confused who Renpa was, because it was the first time she had heard that person. And so she asked Rinko.

"Rinko-chan, who's Renpa?"

"Hm.." _pouts_ "May pwaymeyt: Mistow Ren Tsuruga." [Hm.. My playmate: Mr. Ren Tsuruga] Rinko said honestly while her head swayed from left to right as each word was said.

Maria was so surprised to hear that Ren was the one who had taken care of Rinko last weekends. Well, it's no doubt to Maria that it was all her grandfather's plan. However she still couldn't figure out what was his entire plan, and yet she was so sure that it was something to do with Kyoko and Ren happily ever after ending.

"So why Renpa?" Maria couldn't figure out why Rinko had given Ren that kind of nickname.

"Um, well, Renpa, becoz Ren pwas papa." [Um, well, Renpa because Ren plus papa] Rinko answered with a pout at the end of her sentence. Maria on the other hand was very shaken by her answer. She didn't know that Rinko had already known.

Rinko had interpreted Maria's horrified expression as bewilderment and so Rinko had explained further. After Rinko's explanation, Maria felt relieve, sadness and pity towards the matter. First was it was just her misunderstanding, Rinko knowing the truth. Second was because Rinko was truly yearning for her father so much and lastly, because it was so unfair that she had guessed right, Ren giving fatherly vibes but she knew that he couldn't be her dad. She thought bitterly about Rinko's faith. Maria had just proven about the real bond between a parent and a child, even though they were separated.

Maria's thoughts were interrupted by Rinko as she had voiced out her feelings towards Ren. "hmm, nee-chan, me down't nyow waay me layk Renpa shooo mutch, but me weely want to pway wid Renpa aghen and shpen mowr taym wid Renpa." [hmm, nee-chan, me don't know why me like Renpa so much but me really want to play with Renpa again and spend more time with Renpa.]

Maria really pitied Rinko so much.

"Aha! Nee-chan, cwuld you pweese hwelp mee?" [Aha, Nee-chan, could you please help me?]Rinko had suddenly added with a pout while her big eyes shimmered.

"Anything, so what is it? Hm?" She answered back while she smiled to Rinko.

"Pwamis?" [Promise?] Rinko asked for the second time in which Maria had confirmed again with a nod.

"Hm, hwelp mee faynd Renpa, sho me ashk ipf we cwuld pway aghen!" [Hm, help me find Renpa, so me ask if we could play again.] And Maria had regretted agreeing with Rinko. She couldn't do such a job even if she wanted to because she was thinking about her own nee-chan. And so she tried to reason out with Rinko even it pained her to lie to Rinko.

"Ahm, Rinko-chan, maybe Renpa has something to do and is really busy." She had answered hesitantly. It's the only excuse she could think of.

"Hmm~" Rinko pouted but then again, she was too cute at that time that Maria had let it affect her. "But maybe we could ask Renpa if he's free for the weekends." With that Rinko had been satisfied while Maria was cursing herself mentally for being so vulnerable with Rinko's cuteness.

Unknown to them, Lory was by the door and had heard everything Rinko had shared with Maria. Lory had thought of an idea to make Rinko's wish came true and to make that happen, he needed Maria to exit the room.

After scolding herself, her grandfather had suddenly burst into the room and announced that Maria had something to do for awhile. Maria stared at her grandfather, eyes narrowing with suspicion because the timing was simply outstanding. Her being asked so suddenly after she and Rinko had decided to seek Ren and to make it more suspicious it's her grandfather that had announced the thing. She knew her grandfather was up to something and she had decided to grill him later when they got home. And so, she had left the room but with a promise that she would not be long and the two of them, Rinko and her, would seek Ren afterwards.

Once Lory had been left with Rinko, he had sat beside his godchild.

"Rinko-chan, do you want to playee with Ren?" Her godpa had asked immaturely, thinking he was being cute to a child, in which it didn't matter Rinko.

Rinko answered her godpa with a big "yes" while chewing her cake.

"Hm, godpa could helpee you with thatee, but it's only Saturdays. Is it okayee?" Lory had asked once again.

At first, Rinko was a little bit sad, because she wanted to see Renpa every weekends, but she remembered Maria saying that Renpa was always busy and so she had agreed.

"Okayee, but Rinko-chan"

"Hm?"

"promise godpa to keep this a secretee to mommy? Please?"

"Hm, waiy?"[Hm, why?] Rinko was puzzled and so she asked.

"Hm, because it's a surprise to mommy. Okay?"

Rinko thought about it again and asked again. "Waiy?" [Why?]

Lory didn't know what to answer to her constant whys so he just said "So we would surprise her!" To make it more convincing, Lory had told this with so much enthusiasm.

It seemed as though he had fully convinced Rinko because Rinko agreed with the same enthusiasm.

After some time, Maria had come back to find out that her grandfather and Rinko were playing the magic carpet again and to make matters worse she had caught her grandfather jumping on the carpet beside Rinko. She saw Sebastian standing at their side looking compose and cool but she bet that Sebastian was praying hard that the threads won't snap.

The pair of hellions, Rinko and her godfather, had stopped jumping at once when Maria had arrived and had looked at them mortified. Maria had decided to pick Rinko and walk around to find Ren and also to prevent the pair from doing another heart-stopping act.

As they walked around to find Ren, they'd bumped into Sawara. Sawara, who had immediately realized the child with Maria, had greeted with a smile and fondness. Sawara was amazed how Rinko looked Kyoko so much except for her big hazel-nut eyes. They had asked Sawara where Ren was, but to their disappointment, Ren was gone to his shooting and would never come back at LME. Sawara had also added that maybe tomorrow, they could find Ren.

Both girls were sad knowing that their target was nowhere in the building, but between the two, Rinko was the more affected one. Maria, seeing Rinko so disappointed, had cheered her up by saying that they could still find and ask Ren tomorrow and in the meantime, Rinko should ask her mother first for permission. With that, Rinko had smiled once again and was looking forward for tomorrow in meeting with her Renpa.

* * *

During that evening, Kyoko was busy preparing their dinner when Rinko had appeared and asked her permission regarding her activities every Saturdays.

"Mama, cwuld me go pway in godpa's haws evwy Shatuwday?" [Mama, could me go play in godpa's house every Saturday?]

Kyoko looked at her daughter for a moment and then resumed chopping the ingredients for their dinner. "Ahm, sure." Kyoko thought that Rinko was invited by Maria to play with them every Saturday.

"Weely? Me sho hwappy. Me would pway with Renpa." [Really? Me so happy. Me would play with Renpa] As she dashed towards their living room to continue playing, Kyoko had thought that the Renpa person maybe her new playmate. She didn't suspect that the Renpa person her daughter was talking about was the person she least wanted to meet with her daughter.

* * *

Rinko was dropped again in the LME just the same as yesterday since her grandparents were catering a party this evening. It was past 3 when Maria had arrived to fetch Rinko to roam around and find Ren in the LME. The two girls were walking around the first building when they bumped into Ichiro.

Ichiro seeing the two girls, and realizing the child as Rinko, Kyoko's daughter, approached the two with a big smile on his face. Maria knew Ichiro's feelings towards Kyoko and pitied him so much, since Kyoko could never ever reciprocate his feelings. Rinko who recognized the person approaching them as none other than her uncle Ichi waved hugely making Ichiro laughed at her antics.

When Ichiro had approached them, he had asked the two's whereabouts. "What are you doing?"

"Finding someone." Maria answered with a small smile.

"Ow, who might that be?" Ichiro was curious to the identity of the person they were finding.

Rinko was about to answer her uncle Ichi, when she saw an ice cream vendor and had asked—no requested the two teens to buy some ice cream. Ichiro laughed at Rinko as Rinko had pleaded to them so cutely that she was hungry and she wanted some ice cream and she had seen an ice cream vendor just now in less than 10 words.

Ichiro had treated the 2 girls with their ice creams when he had remembered his question. He had asked Maria this time, but before Maria had answered Rinko had shouted a loud Renpa.

* * *

Ren was walking with Yashiro towards Sawara's office when they came across an ice cream stall. Ren was startled when he had heard his particular nickname being uttered by the particular child. The said particular child was licking her ice cream up until the end when she had seen the person she was finding and wanted to see.

As soon as she had gotten his attention, she ran towards the smiling approaching figure of Ren. And as soon as she had reached Ren, she jumped on his welcoming arms and hugged him tight. The only thing that Ren was feeling when he had welcomed Rinko in his arms was happiness. He had felt all the stress because of his works had vanished as soon as Rinko had jumped to him.

Yashiro couldn't help not to be surprised at the scene he was watching. Ren hugging his secret daughter with all love and Rinko hugging him back with the same amount of love and longing or more, was one of the scenes Yashiro had dreamed to see, the only person missing was the mother who was nowhere to be found at the moment, somewhat exaggerated by Yashiro's imagination. The scene was so perfect that he had forgotten to realize that there were also some people around them, and had let a tear slid down his cheek. He hastily wiped it off when he realized that Maria was raising an eyebrow to him.

Rinko which was oblivious of her surrounding had started calling Ren, Renpa non-stop. The two men, Ichiro and Yashiro, were a bit confused as to why Rinko was calling Ren like that while Maria couldn't help not to smile contently and she couldn't help not to be touched by the scene every time she had remembered that heart-whelming sight.

Ren smiled lovingly at Rinko one more time and then acknowledged the guys with Rinko, Maria and Ichiro. Ichiro had watched the entire scene and couldn't help not to be jealous of Ren. He was jealous because Rinko didn't jump at him if they saw each other or use nickname to call him, moreover, of all the people it was Ren. Ichiro sighed inwardly and watched the trio and a child in front of him. His instincts told him that he didn't belong there and for some reason he also knew that he was an outsider to that group. It was as if there's a certain bond between them and a boundary between them and him. To save himself from further embarrassment just being an outsider, he excused himself that he was being needed by his manager at the moment.

When Ichiro had left, Rinko had started explaining her reason of finding him.

"Renpa, cwuld you pway wid me evwy Shatuwday?" [Renpa, could you play with me every Saturday?] Ren was surprised by the sudden request but at the same time it warmed his heart. He didn't know why he also wanted to see Rinko and missed her because they didn't see each other since the last weekend. But he knew that he couldn't easily just agree even if he wanted to, considering the mother of the child.

"Rinko, what about your mama? Did she permit you?" He asked.

"Yup!" And with that big answer of Rinko, three people were a little bit surprised by the outcome. Ren silently asked Maria if Kyoko did know about this, with just one questioning stare. Maria on the receiving end, had understood quickly Ren's stare and just shrugged because she herself also didn't know. Ren inwardly sighed and was about to ask Rinko once again regarding Kyoko's permission when Rinko had cut him.

"Renpa, pweease.. Pwease, pwease, pwease! Mama shay yesh and godpa shay yesh too. Pwease!" [Renpa, please… Please, please, please! Mama say yes and godpa say yes too. Please!] Rinko insisted once more, but Ren was having a hard time resisting the request of the child and yet he still needed to and so he had tried to ask once again.

"But, your mama,did-" However he was cut by Rinko.

"Mama weely shay yesh! But godpa shay kweep a shekret pfrom mama. Pweese Renpa, me bihaybe! Pweety pwease!" [Mama, really say yes! But godpa say keep a secret from mama. Please Renpa, me behave! Pretty please!] and to make it more convincing and harder to resist she had added her puppy pleading look with a pout which the result was absolutely adorable. Hard to say no. And with that Ren just sighed inwardly and agreed to Rinko. He faced his manager to make his Saturdays clear.

"Yashiro, could you clear my Saturdays?" Ren asked his manager.

"Ahm, sure." Yashiro answered with a knowing grin. Ren knew that Yashiro was up to something but didn't ponder more. Unknown to them, Yashiro had been called out by the President before to explain the changes in Ren's working days. The president had already informed Yashiro that Ren's Saturdays should be cleared. The president's exact words were HIS WEEKENDS SHOULD BE CLEARED. Yashiro had asked the president what was that all about and in return the president had told him the truth. And that's the reason behind Yashiro's knowing grin.

Apart from the trio, Maria was both happy and anxious at the same time for Rinko and Ren. Of course, she wanted them to strengthen their bond but at the same time, she wanted her real onee-chan to know about this and be a part of that bond. Too bad, it wasn't that easy regarding their current situation. She checked her watch, and saw that it's time for the two of them, Rinko and her, to go back to the office because soon enough Kyoko would be there to fetch Rinko.

"Ahm, sorry guys, but we need to go now. Rinko-chan, it's already time, your mama might be on her way to pick you up." She said a little bit apologizing to the pair, Ren and Rinko. She saw that Rinko was a bit reluctant to part with Ren but knowing that her mother was going to fetch her, she let go and held hands with Maria and bade goodbyes.

* * *

Lory couldn't shake off the feeling that her granddaughter was staring at him intently ever since the two girls had returned. And now that Kyoko and Rinko were gone, Maria still continued to stare to her grandfather but with more intent compared to before. She knew that she was making her grandfather a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted to know what her grandfather was up to. Lory couldn't stand his granddaughter's gaze anymore and so he met her eyes and sighed.

"What is it?"

"What are you up to, grandfather?" Maria didn't stop her stare when her grandfather had started asking her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered nonchalantly.

"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm asking you, grandfather. What's your plan this time?" Maria still asked her stupid grandfather. She knew that he knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Her grandfather answered.

Maria was exasperated by her grandfather's behavior on the matter. "Grandfather!" She sighed, even though she shouted, her grandfather still looked nonchalantly as ever. "Grandfather, what are you planning regarding Ren-sama and Onee-san?" Old habits die hard.

Lory let out a long sigh and drank his tea. "Maria-chan, what I did is for Ren and Rinko to have some time together, being father and daughter. You know that Rinko also wants that too. She yearns for a father, Maria." At his last sentence, Lory looked at her granddaughter with seriousness in his eyes.

"But grandfather, what about onee-chan? You perfectly know that this is painful for onee-chan!" Maria knew that Rinko yearn a father but even though she loved Rinko, she also loved her onee-chan. And she didn't want to see her onee-chan in pain, even though she knew that she was still hurting. She couldn't take it if her one-chan was hurting obviously.

"It's for their own good." Lory continued drinking his tea, ignoring the look her granddaughter was giving.

"But grandfather, should you at least inform onee-san regarding the "playmate" of Rinko every Saturday?" Maria had said. Her grandfather was surprised and was going to ask her how she knew but she beat him at that.

"Oh please, why did you ask Rinko to keep Ren's identity a secret from Kyoko?" Maria rolled her eyes.

Lory composed himself and once again drank his tea. He was doing that for quite some time. "Well, do you think Kyoko would let her daughter play with Ren knowing it's Ren?"

She knew the answer, but couldn't answer right away. Instead, her grandfather had continued speaking. "Maria, you do want your onee-chan and Ren and also Rinko to be happy right?" The playfulness and humor in his eyes had disappeared and was changed into seriousness as soon as he asked Maria with that question.

"Of course." Maria closed her mouth first before she had opened it again. Her gaze lingered at the floor for a few seconds and then met again with Lory's gaze as she gave her answer.

"We're just helping because if we wait for them to make a move, it would take a few years or more. Remember before? It would have taken Ren another 2 years to make a move on Kyoko if I hadn't interfered before." The humor was back again in his eyes.

"Fine grandfather, but if onee-chan gets hurt more I won't forgive you. Remember that grandfather." And with that, Maria had left the room.

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

*** Sebastian - Hm, Rinko gave Sebastian a pet name of Uncle Secret because well, seeing Sebastian's character he was like a ninja or someone who's always there to accompany Lory and all. Besides Sebastian looks like a character who have many secrets..**

**I'm thinking Sebastian should have been Uncle mysterious or mystery, but then again it would be hard for Rinko to pronounce it and besides I just made that up so that it would prevent Kyoko from finding out that it's Ren.**

**anyway, hm... Review? anything?**

**Thanks for reading again, next chapter part III**

**HAPPY VACAE GUYS (^3^)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, hello guys once again. This is the last part...**

**I'm sorry by the way for the future mistakes you would come across to. And so this is it. This is my favorite part of the 3 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own for now are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Chapter 17 – His enemies, Her Allies Part III**

* * *

The following weekends had gone according to Lory's plan. Both Rinko and Ren were meeting together at Lory's manor and had the best time of their lives, while Kyoko was having her time with Kanae, catching up with the past 6 months they were separated.

However during Kyoko's dates with Kanae, she always dreading for questions regarding Ren but thankfully Kanae didn't stir their conversation to that topic. It's a big taboo after all. But in truth, Kanae really wanted to grill Kyoko regarding Ren. _Why Ren has come back? What's his reason? What will you do now that Ren has come back?_ But she couldn't ask those questions knowing that it would like drawing a knife on a wound. Moreover, she would have been killing her if she had asked her _Do you still love that bastard?_ Because for crying out loud, she could tell that Kyoko was still in love but she would deny that if she ever asked.

The girl was still hurting after all. Betrayal is after all the most hurtful thing a person could ever do.

* * *

Kanae was really frustrated at herself. She couldn't ask her best friend about that bastard because it's a taboo topic. She and her boyfriend weren't in talking phase at the moment ever since that fateful day when she confronted him regarding his best friend (first scene of the 1st chapter). And there's no one to take her anger out. She was currently by the vending machine, getting something cold to clear her head because she was clearly giving vibes that said, "get away from me or I'll beat you".

At the moment, Yashiro and Ren were walking towards the vending machine to get something to ease their thirst. And during at that time, Kanae was also there getting her cold drink.

Kanae had heard two guys approaching and but ignored them, not realizing their voices because they were still by the corner. But as soon as she realized the owner of those voices, she turned her head to them and was surprised to see Yashiro and Ren walking towards where she was.

Yashiro was surprised to see her girlfriend by the vending machine that had stopped him from continuing his sentence to Ren the same went to Ren who was also surprise to see Kanae there looking passive as ever but in truth she was also taken aback to see the two guys she least and wanted to see.

Ren was the first to break the stun silence between them. "Kotonami-san, haven't seen you awhile." Ren smiled which didn't affect Kanae's passive expression.

"Tsuruga-san, you too." She nodded and then shifted her gaze to her boyfriend who was obviously glad to see her girlfriend. And it was obvious to his face that he had missed her but Kanae had turned around quickly to open her cold drink which saddened Yashiro. Ren had noticed Yashiro's behavior and took note of that since he would be asking him later.

He was still looking at his gloomy manager that he hadn't heard Kanae approaching him but he had heard his name being called by her. Instead of being asked, he earned himself a big slap on his face by none other than Kanae. He was so stunned to speak by her sudden and unpredictable move and so he just stared at her blinking a few times.

"I've been meaning to do that to you, ever since you've come back to Japan." She had told him which still had no effect on the stunned actor. He was still not speaking.

"What? You're stunned? You should've at least expected that when you've decided to come back." She raised one of her eyebrows.

"You do know, that what I just did, isn't par to the pain you've inflicted to my best friend. Tsuruga-san, remember this if you're thinking that you could make Kyoko love you again, well think again, because Kyoko has more than a wall to protect her from your charms. I am watching you Tsuruga-san and I guarantee you that I will do everything in my power to deflect all of your charms. You're not going to be easily forgiven, keep that in mind." And with that harsh remark, Kanae Kotonami had made an elegant and yet cold exit leaving her boyfriend not knowing what to do and looking back and forth from her and his best friend.

Ren who was appalled at the moment, had regained his composure and thought to himself.

_I knew there are consequences to my act. That's why to repent to my sin and to not cause pain to Kyoko, I chose to stay away farther as possible._

* * *

After the shameful act of Kanae Kotonami, she decided to go to the nearby café to calm and think about what just had happened. She couldn't believe that she had just slapped and threatened Ren Tsuruga a while ago. Never in her life, she had felt the urge to do that kind of thing no matter how bad that person was. Usually, it was just harsh and sarcastic remarks but it was different awhile ago. She sighed inwardly, while she explained to herself that that man deserved what she had done. He hurt her best friend.

The said best friend had seen her best friend, Kanae, sitting while drinking some coffee and looking a little bit distracted at the moment in the café. Seeing her a bit distracted was so un-Kanae and so she decided to approach her and ask what's going on.

Kanae didn't notice Kyoko walking towards her, instead she still looked a little bit preoccupied. Even though Kyoko had taken the seat across Kanae, Kanae had still failed to notice Kyoko and so Kyoko made a little noise to let Kanae know of her existence.

Kanae was surprised to see Kyoko sitting across her. A moment ago, she was still drinking her coffee alone and now in a blink of her eye she saw her best friend sitting across her. However Kanae had waved off other thoughts and bewilderments in her mind so that she could ask Kyoko the thing she wanted to ask ever since she had come back to Japan.

"Kyoko, are you still hurting regarding Ren Tsuruga?"

Truly she was surprised by the sudden question of Kanae to her and with that for a few seconds her real feelings had surfaced on her face but she quickly hid it, but not quick enough for Kanae to miss. Kyoko was about to deny her feelings when she looked Kanae straight into her eyes and couldn't lie to her anymore and so she told her the truth.

* * *

Rinko was excited to the core that night for tomorrow would be Saturday and it also meant that she would be seeing her Renpa once again. They were doing this for 3 Saturdays and tomorrow would be the marked that it had been a month since they started that activity every Saturday.

Kyoko couldn't help not to be curious about the unexplainable and great happiness of her daughter after the whole Saturday with her playmate, Renpa. Her daughter was always anticipating with great joy her Saturdays and it had really perked Kyoko's interest, even though 3 Saturdays had passed. And so she had finally asked her daughter regarding the case, which Rinko had honestly answered.

"Rinko, who's Renpa by the way?"

"Renpa, itsh unkowl Ren Tsuruga." [Renpa, it's uncle Ren Tsuruga.] She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and also with a big grin on her face.

Surprise wasn't the right term to describe Kyoko's feeling at that moment. Everything she had been doing naturally had ceased to function, for example, breathing, blinking and moving. After a few minutes and some thinking and realization included, she had recovered and concluded something but with a fury boiling inside her.

"Rinko, does your godpa know about this?" Kyoko smiled a little bit off which Rinko noticed.

Rinko noticed the sudden change of emotion of her mother and answered surely because she had thought that her mother was a little bit angry at her. "Yesh." [Yes] And after that, Rinko had quieted.

Kyoko had noticed the sudden decrease of Rinko's spirit and anticipation. She was going to ask her again, but she had realized that her sudden fury was the reason behind the sudden lack of spirit of her daughter and so she schooled her emotion and acted like she normally behaved.

Rinko felt that her mother had changed again back into what she was usually like, being jolly and all but the feeling of anger was still there but not so obvious which Rinko had just waved off since she didn't understand such things.

Before the mother and child pair went to bed, Kyoko had told Rinko the sudden change in their routine tomorrow.

"Rinko dear, we are going to be a little bit late tomorrow but don't worry by 10 you'll be there to play with your **Renpa**, and I'll be staying to have a talk with your godpa on some things."

* * *

Lory didn't anticipate the sudden arrival of Kyoko that time. He was sure that Kyoko was with Kanae as always just like the past Saturdays but this Saturday had proved to be different. Lory was wearing one of his black and gold robe of some sort when he had received Rinko and Kyoko on the parlor. He was even more surprised when Kyoko had told Rinko to have a good time with Ren—literally his name not Renpa. And as soon as Rinko had met with Ren, Lory was faced with the cold Kyoko asking to have a talk with him. And so here he was walking towards the windows by his office as Kyoko just sitting on the sofa drinking her coffee.

After 4 gulps of coffee, Kyoko had spoken.

"President, why are you doing this?"

"For your happiness."

"I am happy and content just the way things are before Ren had arrived." Kyoko had answered coldly but her mind knew that she was lying.

"Kyoko, you're not happy at all. The people around you knew that you are still hurting." Lory said seriously.

For a moment Kyoko couldn't speak. And with that, Lory had continued explaining to Kyoko that everyone was concern about her but it seemed that Kyoko was ignoring all Lory's explanation about her hurting inside and needed to make you happy. And so Lory had changed his tactics.

"Kyoko, don't forget Rinko. Rinko needs a father. And Ren is her father." Kyoko still didn't respond to Lory.

"Kyoko, I know you're not a cruel person, so you shouldn't deprive Ren his rights as Rinko's father." That had done the trick.

"But he didn't know that." Kyoko had told Lory with pain very evident in her eyes. She was extremely guilty by her actions, Lory could conclude that. She knew what she did was wrong but it's for the best. There were reasons why she did that.

"—which is also one of the reasons why this is unfair to Ren. I respect your decision of not telling Ren the truth but forbidding Ren to have fun with his daughter is another thing!" Lory explained stressing the last sentence.

"He didn't know that he's the father of Rinko and so he isn't obliged to do that. Besides, I have reasons why I didn't tell Ren and it's the best—for all of us." Kyoko was now standing while delivering her argument to Lory.

"But don't you think you're being selfish?" Lory asked Kyoko while his back was leaning by the window.

"Yes I am selfish, but my action regarding Ren's knowledge about his daughter isn't selfish at all! I am so selfish, that I am wanting something that isn't possible for the three of us. And that's scary. I don't want to drown myself into some illusion that if I've ever decided to make it into a reality, it would just turn into something ugly and something hurtful. And I'm tired of hurting. " Kyoko confessed this to Lory while her tears streaming down her face.

"Kyoko you misunderstood some things. One is that Ren has still lo—" When Kyoko shouted a loud stop.

"STOP! President, please don't. Don't make it more painful. I don't want to hold on something that isn't tangible. " Kyoko closed her eyes while her hands covered her ears.

"Kyoko-san, Ren does lo—" Lory still continued but was again cut by Kyoko.

"President, if Ren does…" And she paused to say that one and only bitter word. "_**love**_" and she gulped again to continue her sentence. "—me then why did he leave me?". Kyoko cried again. "Break my heart?" With each hurtful phrase, it was hard for Kyoko to utter them but she wanted to let them all out even though it was to the wrong person. "Didn't even contact me?" And lastly the most hurtful question of all. "Act as if nothing happened at all between us?"

Lory was stunned and couldn't find the voice to answer a big NO to Kyoko and so he just leaned there and watched Kyoko cried painfully there standing.

Still, Kyoko continued but it's more likely she's telling herself the harsh truth she had believed. "If he truly loves me, he would do anything to make me fall for him again ever since he had arrived –and that's been months."

* * *

**- end of chappie -**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own for now are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Chapter 18: A day of tears, teas and tissues**

* * *

Ren was nervous. _No he was anxious._

Though it wasn't evident to his face, one could sense that Ren was anxious. He was not sweating but he was fidgety. He couldn't stop playing with his fingers and he would change his position every two minutes, but still with gracefulness. Yet the thing that gave him away was his eyes. They were darting from the clock to the garage from time to time.

And all that time, Lory was watching Ren through his binoculars from his windows with amusement. He was containing his laughter as he saw Ren, the top bachelor/handsome in Japan, loose his composure while trying to act calm. Lory was making faces as he contained his laughter. He could understand him, after all who wouldn't be nervous when someone dear to you still hadn't arrived after forty-five minutes of their usual meeting time? And to add to that, that person didn't send any message that she would be late.

Scratch the last part. Kyoko did text that they would be running late but he had found his phone after watching one of his series and that was 30 minutes past 9. Well originally, he was going to inform Ren about the message right away. But when he saw how fidgety Ren was he had forgotten it, and got his binoculars to watch him instead. He really didn't intend delaying Ren from reading the message for 10 minutes, but he couldn't help it. It was amusing. And so he took pity on Ren and sent Sebastian to inform Ren about the message.

Ren was very relieved to find out that Rinko was really just _LATE_. Sebastian had just informed him about the message which had arrived an hour before 9 but was read by the president late. Ren would have question Sebastian when he noticed a glint of something in Lory's window—a binocular! And Ren thought not to ask anymore. He already had an idea.

After a few minutes of waiting, Rinko had come running towards Ren. Ren who was not surprised to see a running Rink, instinctly opened his arms to welcome her. Of course, Rinko jumped and hugged him while shouting Renpa continuously. Ren only chuckled as he returned Rinko's hug. Rinko stayed in Ren's arms as Ren asked her why she was late.

"Me downt know. Mama wash beeeying weewd." [Me don't know. Mama was being weird.] She told Ren as she recalled what had happened before they arrived.

Ren just nodded even though he didn't get what had happened to Kyoko. He just waved it off as one of Kyoko's perkiness.

"Renpa, me meshed you sho muuuch." [Renpa, me missed you so much.] Rinko suddenly said sincerely and Ren couldn't help not to respond with the same yearning.

"Me too."

What a lovely sight they made! Too bad one person was hurting very much just by watching them embraced each other.

Lory offered Kyoko a tissue to dry off her tears after their intense conversation wherein Lory had heard for the first time Kyoko's reason for not telling Ren. Outside the window, they watched the loving exchange between the father and daughter. And Kyoko once again found herself in need of tissue, but she held back the tears threatening to flow again.

Lory sighed as he watched the unshed tears forming on her golden amber eyes. He couldn't tell Kyoko the truth that Ren loved her without being stopped by a crying Kyoko. And he knew, she would just flip his words. After all, she WAS the no. 1 Love-Me member. Even she had graduated and experienced love once again, she had also learned _not_ to believe on love anymore. '_And I need to thank Ren for__both__saving and crushing her heart._' Lory rolled his eyes inwardly.

He watched Kyoko warily, "So now what? Any plans?"

After composing herself, she looked at Lory with silent determination.

_'I know that look!' _Lory thought.

"We'll stop the weekend arrangement." And Lory wasn't surprised. _'Let's start Plan B.'_ He thought once again.

"I disagree." With enough command in his voice.

"Why? Didn't I just explain my side?" Kyoko asked.

"I disagree because I believe that we should take this step by step." Lory looked at Kyoko since she was going to interrupt him but was now listening. Lory continued. "Kyoko, we couldn't just stop the 2 from meeting each other—", he paused for a moment to warn Kyoko again to let him finish first before reacting. Kyoko remained silent, "—by excuses after excuses." Kyoko's eyes widened again.

"And so as Ren, he will be very suspicious regarding the sudden change. And I warn you, he's quicker than Rinko or anybody else." If Kyoko's golden amber eyes could grow bigger, they already had as the truth dawned to her. '_He would, no doubt on that_', her mind told her.

Kyoko sighed. This would be tough. Kyoko saw Lory's scenario as a more likely to happen and sooner or later Ren would realize the truth, but she wouldn't let that to happen. And so, she agreed with Lory. But as she gazed outside, she suddenly felt guilty and trapped—trapped, maybe because knowing full well that Ren was just outside and could possibly figure out the truth she was hiding.

At lunchtime, Maria had arrived from her gig and saw Ren and Rinko playing at the garden (as usual) just like the usual Saturdays. She smiled because the two looked happy and having fun. And so she decided to go upstairs and change first before joining the two. As she went upstairs, she met with Kyoko and her grandfather. Maria was surprised to see Kyoko that she hugged her immediately causing a little unbalance.

But Maria's happiness was short-lived when she realized that Kyoko was here and Ren was here. Ren + Kyoko = meeting up. She had gotten a little pale and her grandfather was the only one who noticed her sudden paleness. But before she was questioned by her concerned grandfather, she had asked Kyoko.

"Onee-san, what are you doing here?" Maria asked horrifyingly.

"Is it bad for me to be here?" Kyoko asked amusedly.

"NO!" Maria furiously shook her head. "It's just that...ummm, it's a surprise to see you here."

Kyoko who didn't get why Maria was anxious just smiled kindly even though amusement was evident in her eyes. Lory, on the other hand, was stifling his laughter since he had an idea about his granddaughter's behaviour and her panicking would be useless once she found out that Kyoko knew the truth about Rinko's Saturdays with Ren.

DING! said the grandfather's clock. It's already 12 noon. A maid had appeared in front of Lory to inform about the lunch. After Lory dismissed the maid, they all went downstairs. Maria who completely forgot her mission to change clothes went with Kyoko and Lory panicking inside.

"Grandfather!" Maria hissed. Only Lory had heard it and slowed down while Kyoko was busy admiring the paintings they were passing by.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we stop onee-san from reaching the dining table?" Maria continued to whisper.

"And why is that?" Lory asked innocently.

"Ren-sama and Rinko will be coming as well, that's why."

"So?"

"Grandfather!" Maria couldn't help it and yelled loudly making Kyoko who obviously didn't have any idea about Maria's panic, turned around. Maria who just realized her mistake had blushed profoundly.

"Sorry. Ah...Umm, don't mind us onee-san." Maria had reasoned out while she was looking down at her feet.

Kyoko, who raised her eyebrow, shrugged it off and continued to walk ahead while still admiring the paintings. Lory, on the other hand, took pity of Maria's embarrassment and told her that Kyoko knew the truth.

"And what about Ren-sama?"

"Well, he is still clueless." And Lory strode off leaving Maria behind to join Kyoko. After a few seconds of composing her mind, Maria joined them still panicking.

Sebastian fetched Ren and Rinko as usual when lunch time came. As they head to the dining hall, Ren carried Rinko in his arms.

Both Lory's party and Ren's had arrived at the same time. Lory's was on the left, while Ren's on the right. And suddenly there was tension. Kyoko's eyes met with Ren's hazel nut eyes. Both were surprised, despite the fact that Kyoko knew that sooner or later she would meet Ren.

Ren was surprised to see Kyoko and he couldn't hide the shock in his eyes. For a few seconds, there was silence. Neither the 2 had noticed the other sets of eyes except Rinko's focusing on them. Kyoko was the first one to break the silence.

"Ren" She smiled politely.

"Kyoko" And Ren returned it with the same intensity.

"Mama!" And the tension was broken thanked to Rinko.

Kyoko tore her eyes off to Ren while she bent down to hug Rinko. Ren, who was staring at the loving embrace, had turned to Lory. Lory had stopped staring at both of them when Rinko ran to Kyoko and now was focusing on Ren. He saw Ren looked at him, questions evident on his eyes but Lory's eyes remained firm.

Ren sighed inwardly and shifted his gaze to the ones in front of him, Kyoko and Rinko. He gazed lovingly at them. He couldn't help it. They looked so...lovingly. That's the best word to describe it. But he also couldn't stop the sadness knocking at his heart, reminding him what he did was unforgiveable. And so he lowered his gaze which prevented him from seeing Kyoko looking back at him.

Kyoko thought that she had just imagined that Ren was staring at them (which in truth had really happened) so she looked up to check if it was her imagination. And when she looked up, she saw Ren watching the maids bringing the dishes on the table. She didn't understand why but she felt disappointed to find out that it was only her imagination. (a/n: it happened. Just a reminder. =))

The lunch was wonderful. Rinko was talking nonstop, retelling the things she and Ren did, which made Kyoko and Ren uncomfortable. From time to time, Ren would give his comment just to show that he's listening.

Kyoko on the other hand, was both happy and nervous as Rinko told her what she had done with Ren. She was happy that Rinko was happy and couldn't help not to laugh at Rinko's experiences. But she was also nervous since Rinko was so happy that this was a first for Kyoko—seeing Rinko _SO_ happy. It's like happiness had been brought to another level. And the cause of Rinko's happiness was the man sitting across her

The lunch was over and Kyoko was not sure if what she would do would be right. But she was already determined and her resolve was strong. And so as they seated in the blue drawing room to relax, Kyoko turned to her daughter.

"Rinko, honey, I think you should say goodbye to them, because we're going home. " Kyoko said, pushing away the nervousness she's feeling.

All in the room had gone quiet. Ren's and Maria's eyes both widened and focused their eyes on Kyoko and Rinko. Lory who had sensed this was coming had gone silent and just continued to sip his tea.

Rinko didn't understand why they had to leave already. Surely, it's not 5 o'clock or 6 in the afternoon right? They just had their lunch and the sun was still up or is it possible that it's already time to go home? Rinko asked her mother.

"Uhm...waaaiiiy?" [Uhm...Why?] Kyoko could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"So that we could have our own bonding time." Kyoko said kindly, even though she was very guilty.

"Bawt mama, cwant we pway hewe wid Renpa?" [But mama, can't we play here with Renpa?]Rinko looked at Ren and then back again to her mother.

"No!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I mean won't you want to have a bonding time with mama only?" Kyoko was so embarrassed by her sudden outburst that she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her alive.

Almost everyone in the room had been surprised by Kyoko's strong exclaim. Lory was the one who was sipping his tea calmly while he was watching the mother and daughter duo.

Ren was hurt. He understood why Kyoko wanted to separate Rinko from him but it still hurt. He kept quiet and was trying to contain his emotions inside.

Rinko was surprised by her mother's answer, moreover her mother's small outburst. This was the first time she saw her mom having a strong reaction over a small thing. Or is it a small thing? But that didn't mean that she would go say bye bye to her playmates because she still couldn't apprehend why they needed to go.

"Bawt mama! Me wanna pway wid Renpa toooo... Lesh pway wid Renpaaaaaa. Me, mama, Renpa!" [But mama! Me want to play with Renpa too. Let's play with Renpa. Me, mama, Renpa!]

Rinko tried to be cheery despite the urge to whine. Rinko wasn't a child who whined since she and her mama always came with an agreement. But at that moment she wanted to whine.

"Rinko!" Kyoko didn't intend to make her voice so loud that it would sound like a little mad. This surprised Rinko very much.

She didn't whine but Kyoko would want if she whined instead.

"Nooooo!" And Rinko cried hard and ran away from her mother.

Kyoko was too stunned because of the heart breaking cry of her daughter. That left her rooted on her spot and made her realized that her daughter had run away.

"Wait! Rinko!" Kyoko started to run to Rinko when she was held back by Lory.

Kyoko looked up to Lory, panic could be seen in her face.

"President? Release me now! I'm going after my Rinko."

"No you won't." Lory said. Kyoko could have argued more if it not because of Lory's demeanour making her freeze on her spot.

"Maria," Lory turned to his granddaughter. "follow Rinko."

Maria obeyed her grandfather without hesitation. This was one of the times that she had seen her grandfather very serious that you couldn't say no to him if he asked you. Lory then turned his attention to the woman she was holding back.

"Kyoko didn't we just agreed to take this step by step?" Lory sighed. "I warned you to be very careful and that includes choosing the right action to make and words to use."

Kyoko was silent. She knew that she was wrong —–very wrong this time.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko responded after a few seconds. She was tired and sorry. And Lory could see that so he released Kyoko knowing that she won't chase after Rinko.

"I just wanted to..." She trailed. She couldn't finish her sentence. And the reason was not because Ren was there. The reason was she's just tired.

"What?" A low grumble was heard. Both Lory and Kyoko looked at Ren. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What did you want?" Ren looked at Kyoko with unwavering eyes. He was dead serious. And based on the strain on his voice he was mad.

"You want _me_ to keep away from Rinko. You want Rinko to have nothing to do with _me_. You want to forbid _me_ from seeing Rinko." so much for bottling his emotions. Ren said those sentences with great intensity compared to the former as he walked towards Kyoko. His steps were both heavy and fast that made Kyoko scared. And now that he was in front of her, Ren lifted her chin and to make her look at him.

"Am I right?" The voice which was awhile ago sounded upset was now full of pain.

Kyoko could sense and see the pain of Ren. It was evident in his voice and on his eyes. They were hurt and it was her fault, but it was his fault to begin with.

Kyoko's soft golden amber eyes that were scared of Ren a minute ago had turned firm and angry.

"Yes. And now that you know it, stay away from her." And she pushed herself away from him.

It's an understatement that Ren was in pain. It felt like he was stabbed continuously by knives. He stared at Kyoko who was now looking angry before she turned to her side.

After her sudden burst, she continued to stare at him for a few minutes. And then it dawned to her the things she said. Her mind which was clouded by her anger had registered the pain of her answer. Ren was obviously hurt, too stunned and hurt to speak. Kyoko couldn't take seeing Ren so hurt like that, that she shifted her gaze suddenly.

Inside, Kyoko was in turmoil. Her inner world was in chaos. She was very guilty that she's starting to tremble. And to prevent herself from trembling, she hugged her body.

The only thing that could confirm it was her eyes. Her eyes, which were awhile ago were shimmering with anger were now full of guilt and panic—guilt of what she had said and panic that maybe Ren had suddenly realized her secret.

It was a very tense situation and Lory was just watching from the sideline like he was watching a drama. But he thought, as Ren approached Kyoko with strangled emotions, _'This is better than a drama!'_.

The latest scene was full of angst that he wanted to cry but held himself since these were his favourite people in LME. And his crying would just ruin the scene. But he really was sad for these two ex-lovers. He sighed inwardly. He needed to fix this before it became harder to mend. And so he gathered his composure and called out the hurting pair's attention.

"Have the two of you finished at pouring your emotions?"

The said duo was surprised to realize that they had forgotten the existence of their eccentric president. Both of them had blinked to shake off the heavy feeling and turned to Lory.

"Kyoko we have to talk." Lory said while looking at Kyoko with commanding eyes.

Kyoko just nodded since it was futile to oppose.

"Ren, could you get out of this room while I talk to Kyoko. Sebastian would escort you." With that Sebastian suddenly materialized outside the door to obey Lory's command. Ren obeyed the president without hesitation since he needed some time to calm himself and based on Lory's command it could also meant, _drink something strong to calm your senses_.

After Sebastian and Ren had left, Lory shut the door and motioned Kyoko to sit. He rang for tea for them. Tea had made Kyoko more relax and she was grateful that Lory had offered some tea. She noticed that she had been drinking tea ever since she had arrived. It seemed that she really needed a gallon of tea for this exhausting day.

Lory could sense that everything that had happened was drowning her energy, leaving her emotionally tired. And he pitied his actress, so he decided to calmly persuade her or else she would be more worn-out.

"Kyoko..." But he was interrupted by her.

"President, do you think that what I've said is a wise thing?" Kyoko asked Lory, exhaustion evident on her voice.

Lory was surprised but he still answered truthfully and kindly. "No."

"My child, I understand why you've said that but that doesn't mean that I agree with you." Kyoko remained silent, urging Lory to continue.

"I know Ren has hurt you, but that doesn't mean you should get back at him, especially through his daughter." Kyoko paused and bit her lower lip, but still urged Lory to continue.

"I respect your decision of not telling Ren, but depriving them of their time as father and child was not a wise one. You saw clearly that Ren was hurt. And I know that it was because of what you've said and also for hurting you."

"I know." Kyoko answered meekly but it was obvious that she would start crying based on the crack of her voice. "But president, I still can't forgive him. It still hurts and you said that you could see it. Well, I hope to forgive him but I don't think this is not the right time." And the tears started to flow once again.

Lory reached out for tissues to offer Kyoko. And Kyoko continued.

"I'm open to any suggestion president, as long as I won't lose Rinko."

Lory didn't understand why Kyoko thought that she would lose Rinko so he asked.

"Are you afraid of losing Rinko to Ren?"

There was a minute of silent. Kyoko asked herself, was she afraid to lose Rinko to Ren. Based on Rinko's sudden outburst she realized she was scared. That was a first for Kyoko. She felt that if Rinko was starting to be attached to Ren she would choose him.

"I think." She smiled sadly.

Lory was surprised and yet sad. "My child, Rinko would not choose Ren and then leave you. And Ren would not take Rinko away from you. You know he isn't like that." Lory scolded Kyoko in a sympathetic voice.

And again there was a moment of silence. Kyoko closed her eyes to think clearly. What she was afraid was not because of Rinko being taken away by Ren because she knew that Ren would care for her based on his behaviour around Rinko but because Ren would ONLYcare for Rinko and Rinko alone.

"I know. I am just being stupid." She smiled again with her sad smile and it was heart-wrenching.

"No, Kyoko. You're just scared, scared of something."

Kyoko sipped again while Lory watched her.

"President can you give me a few moments to calm and clear my head? After that, I'll talk to Rinko with an open-mind and I wouldn't stop the two from having their time."

"Of course, my child. But remember, don't push yourself to hard." with that, the eccentric president left his actress and proceeded to his study room where his actor was.

* * *

**- end of chappie -**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.

**Chapter 19 – A happy solution?**

Ren wanted to drown himself in alcohol and not in misery.

Sebastian took Ren to Lory's study room. He offered Ren something to drink and Ren chose bourbon. Ren was still miserable. After his confrontation with Kyoko, bourbon wasn't enough to clear his head. He needed something stronger than bourbon. Clearly, Ren was still not thinking reasonably since he wanted something that could really make him have a clear head. And that strong drink would leave him one heck of a hang-over tomorrow morning.

Ren gratefully accepted his half-filled glass of bourbon and drained it with one swing. It helped a little in clearing his head. But what he wanted more was something that could erase the feeling he was currently feeling today.

Sebastian had told Ren that Lory wanted to talk to him after he had a talk with Kyoko.

Kyoko.

Kyoko.

Kyoko.

That was the first time that Kyoko had showed her real emotions to him ever since they had met again. Ren had replayed once again to his mind their heated confrontation. He could see clearly that Kyoko was very upset—mad perhaps for his presence. Ren then though about what he should do. Would he follow Kyoko's wish to stay away from Rinko or would he follow his own wish? Well either of the two, he would still be hurt. If he followed his own wish to play with Rinko, he knew that he would also want to make Kyoko fall for him. He knew that forgiveness would not be enough if he didn't stay away from them. Therefore the less painful for him was to stay from them. But before he stayed away from them, he would want to apologize to Kyoko personally and if Kyoko asked him why he left, he didn't know if he was ready to tell her the truth. However he did promise to himself and to his parents that he would tell Kyoko the truth before he told the world.

He didn't realize that Lory had come and Sebastian had already left the room.

"I see you have chosen bourbon." Lory called out.

Ren turned around to see Lory with a smirk on his face. Ren gave him a small smile.

Lory was surprised to see that his bourbon wasn't extinguished by the handsome man by the window.

"Oh, you don't want another glass?"

Ren shook his head lightly and raised his empty glass signalling that it was enough... _for now_.

"Oh well, I think you might want to have one glass while we are talking." And Lory walked toward Ren with bourbon at hand and filled half of Ren's glass while he filled his own with little amount.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lory asked all playfulness left.

It looked like Ren was thinking, since he lifted his glass and shook it lightly, watching the drink swirled before he answered. "Hmm... I am thinking of staying away."

Lory was not surprised to hear that. He had expected Ren to think that. But he wouldn't let him do that for the sake of their happiness. Even though Lory was eccentric and flamboyant and meddling, he was doing everything out of love or for the sake of happiness.

"Well, I wouldn't agree with you." He answered back while he tilted his glass as well before he continued. "Do you think that Rinko would be happy if you stay away?"

"Do you think that Kyoko will be happy if I stay?" Ren answered his question with a question.

Lory couldn't answer since he didn't know what to answer. He wasn't sure if Kyoko would be happy since based on their conversation, Kyoko wasn't in a forgiving stage. But he knew that Kyoko would be happy in the _future_.

"I think Kyoko would understand if you stay for the sake of Rinko's happiness."

"Yes. She would do that even though it will hurt her." Ren answered while he took a gulp of his bourbon. Ren still continued. "And that's why I wouldn't get close. I would just hurt Kyoko more."

"But don't you think that, Kyoko would be hurt more if she knows that Rinko is sad because she forbids you from approaching Rinko."

"I choose to stay away." Ren answered with serious eyes.

"What do you think would Rinko feel if she hears that?" Lory asked. He knew that using this manner of persuasion to Ren would be effective to Ren alone. For other people, this method seemed harsh but it's the only thing that would work on Ren. Calm and careful conversations weren't going to persuade Ren.

Ren was silent. He didn't think it that way. And Lory saw that as an opportunity.

"Think about it Ren. You don't want to hurt Kyoko more, but in your solution you will, and not only Kyoko but Rinko as well."

Ren was silent. The president was right. So was that supposed to mean that he would stay? What about Kyoko's opinion? It would be too painful to both of them.

"President, you know that I still have feelings for Kyoko." Ren started.

'Yes I do and you love her, idiot!' Lory muttered in his head. "And what about it?" He answered innocently—too innocent for his personality.

"It would be hard for my case." Ren just said vaguely, but Lory had understood it clearly. Ren would have difficulty in restraining himself, in wanting not only forgiveness but also love as well. And this also puzzled Lory. What's wrong of wanting to be loved as well?

"Why are you chaining yourself once again?" Lory asked.

Ren just stayed silent which made Lory ask more.

"Three months have passed and you haven't taken any step of making Kyoko fall in love with you. Why is that? I recall from our call, that you will retrieve the thing you lost and you'll gonna try no matter what happens, so explain to me why are you not doing anything?"

Ren was quiet. He admitted that, that was his first plan ever since he decided to come back to Japan but because of the situation his plan had also changed as well. And he had a good reason for that.

"President, things change and my plan is depending on the circumstance. That's why I changed it." Ren finally answered after such a long pause.

"And that circumstance is Rinko?" Lory asked. He was beginning to understand Ren's sudden change of heart.

Ren just nodded and took a sip before facing the window with a forlorn expression. Lory had gone silent since he didn't expect this to be the cause of Ren's restrain.

"Rinko wants a father. She really wants to meet her father and want for her father and mother to be together. Where would I be in that picture?" Ren said.

Lory was stunned. He couldn't tell Ren the truth right? Hey Ren, you're the father of Rinko so don't worry about being at the background because you're one of the primary subjects. He couldn't well tell him that since it would lead only to more questions and the answers for those were only to be answered by Kyoko alone. Heck, Kyoko was the only one who was allowed to tell Ren the truth.

It seemed that Lory had no choice. He clearly HAD NO CHOICE at all. And he didn't know what to say so he decided to evade the question at all.

"So even if you want to help, Rinko you won't since it would hurt you?" Lory intended that to sound a little bit hurtful to make Ren realize something.

And it seemed that it had worked.

"President, you know I didn't mean it that way." Ren said seriously.

But Lory still continued with his thinking, "Hmm..." And with the way Lory had answered, Ren had no idea if Lory did assume that way or if he was just teasing. In which in reality was he was just baiting Ren by acting that way and it seemed working.

Ren just sighed. This talk with Lory was going nowhere. He knew that Lory was persuading him to go after Kyoko but what about Rinko. He knew what Rinko wanted and that was her family to be complete. Where did that left him?

"President, my decision is final. I'm going to stay away from them." And with one last look on the garden where he and Rinko played a while ago, he started to move away.

Lory could sense where this would lead and he didn't want that to happen since it would ruin his plan. He didn't know that this would be harder than convincing Kyoko.

"So it's okay to you just watch Rinko be used by those who will woo Kyoko?" Ren stopped from his tracks.

"We know that Rinko is just a child and that her mother is _**the**_ Kyoko." Lory continued.

"But Kyoko won't let that." Ren said.

"Of course Kyoko won't let that to happen, but Kyoko is still Kyoko, polite and friendly as always and there are persistent guys." Lory paused as he watched Ren think. "And Rinko is quite shy regarding strangers. In fact, you're the first person I know that Rinko has grown an attachment. And this isn't only for matchmaking you two if you're thinking that." Ren only raised his eyebrow.

"I want to ask you a favour regarding this since, we want to make Rinko feel not awkward. You know what I mean right, since she doesn't have a father. And she sees you a father-figure and we are all aware of Rinko's want so we want to make her happy by little things. And after she met you, Ren honestly, it's the first time that I saw Rinko that happy. She's so happy, even Kyoko shed a tear for seeing her daughter that happy." Lory said softly. Ren could understand it and his resolve was beginning to be eased out of the window.

Ren thought. He didn't know why but he was feeling happy and proud of himself after hearing that. Even though it's a small thing for others and it's not something to be so happy about, he was overflowing of happiness inside. And he couldn't explain that.

He decided to agree with Lory that he would stay even though his heart would be in the line. Rinko had become very important to him. Besides, he thought to himself, he had spent two years of chaining himself on the rock, why not start to chain himself once again? He dismissed the thought quickly, but it was still lingering at the back of his mind.

"President, I think I'm going to accept your proposal."

"I'm glad, you did. But if you really strongly object, I could understand your choice." Lory said. But he knew that Ren had made up his mind already.

"I really understand your concern to Rinko and you just make it clear for me. Therefore, I accept it."

"Then may I suggest that you make up with Kyoko." And he pointed at the door, which Ren had started to walk to.

As the door closed with a small sound, Lory had sighed a little. It almost failed but of course he had plan B as a back-up. He smiled lightly since he had a feeling that everything would fall according to his plan.

* * *

Ren went to find where Kyoko was. He forgot to ask the president where Kyoko and he didn't want to come back to his study room merely for inquiring where Kyoko was since it would look comical to anyone watching this on the sideline. He tried the room where he left Kyoko and the President to talk, but he didn't see any petite orange-haired woman there. And so resumed his search that was knocking every parlor room he knew. He already knocked three rooms but he still didn't find any petite woman. Luckily, at the fourth room a maid was in there cleaning which he had asked.

Maybe it's not only Ren's luck but the maid was lucky as well to be asked by Ren Tsuruga. Who wouldn't be lucky if you have been asked by the most desirable man even though the question was simply a direction or place of a certain petite actress?

Though they were maids of the LME president and they were used to see actors and actresses everyday, it didn't mean that they wouldn't blush or stutter when they were asked by more dazzling actors, like the likes of Ren Tsuruga—well maybe, just Ren Tsuruga.

Anyway, the maid who was so lucky had pointed Ren where she last saw the actress. Even though she was stuttering and blushing mad while telling Ren, Ren had understood and thanked the maid without being affected at all. Either Ren was so determined to find Kyoko to ignore the maid's reaction or was so used to see the same reaction to any female specie he had talked to. But based on the current situation it was the former, though the latter was true as well.

Ren went outside to find Kyoko and thanks to the maid he had asked, he had easily spotted Kyoko.

Kyoko was standing just right outside the door, staring at the two beings sitting on the soft grass while facing each other, one was a teen while was one a child. From Kyoko's point of view, she could see that the two were talking and the child was obviously upset since she was looking down. Kyoko had become sadder as she watched the two females.

Ren noticed that Kyoko was looking sad as she stared at something—someone. He shifted his eyes from Kyoko to where Kyoko was looking at. And he saw Maria and Rinko sitting on the grass facing each other. And also he could understand why Kyoko was looking sad because Rinko was obviously upset. He didn't know what had come to his mind to order his legs to bring her closer to Kyoko because at the moment he was beside Kyoko.

Kyoko seemed to feel Ren behind her back. She didn't know why but even though her back was facing Ren she knew that it was Ren. So slowly, she looked behind to Ren and uttered a small, "Hey,".

"Hey," Ren replied as well.

For a few moments they were silently watching Maria and Rinko. The silence was somewhat tense or maybe the correct term would be nervous? Although both of them were concerned to Rinko, they also were nervous to each other.

After a few minutes, they decided to break the silence but both of them spoke at the same time.

"So..."

Ren and Kyoko finally looked at each other out of reflex or respect maybe. But whatever reason was, the bottom line was they finally looked at each other. At first the two were just silent. Nobody spoke. Both were caught up to each other's eyes.

"You first." But Ren being the gentleman he was, let Kyoko first.

Kyoko stared to Ren's eyes and could see something in Ren's eyes. Kindness? It seemed that his eyes had softened which had alarmed her since she didn't know what that was supposed to mean. It's not simply kindness, she could see that. There was something more. Something like _**Lo**_...

'_Nope it's definitely kindness_. _Only kindness. Kindness alone. Nothing else_.' Kyoko shook her head mentally as she had seen where her thoughts were leading her.

Ren could see that Kyoko was somewhat conflicted on something since she had suddenly close her eyes tightly and she shook her head slightly. Ren would ask Kyoko but Kyoko had suddenly open her eyes which surprised Ren. Kyoko ignored the startled look of Ren and just stared at his eyes once again. But now her eyes were determined and somewhat guarded.

"Ren, I-I...I...ahm...I..." Even though her eyes were determined and guarded she couldn't help not to melt or be distracted by their closeness and the intensity of Ren's eyes as he listened to her which left her stuttering.

Ren on the other hand was controlling himself from chuckling since Kyoko could still be affected by his closeness and also because the way she was stuttering made her cute.

'_Oh no. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I'm here for Rinko and not for taking Kyoko back.'_ Ren mentally slapped his head.

Kyoko knew that if she continued to look at Ren's eyes and stand close to him, she couldn't tell what she was supposed to say regarding her daughter, so for the sake of their conversation and her composure she averted her eyes from Ren which had proven to be the right course of action.

"I'm sorry before, the way I acted before and the things I said regarding Rinko and you. I take them back." With the last sentence she let her eyes met with Ren's soft ones which had surprised her since the moment she looked up she saw that Ren's eyes bore to her alone. He was intently looking at her in which had made her avoid his gaze by looking down again.

"It seems that Rinko, my daughter," she stressed the last phrase _my daughter_ while looking at Ren's eyes and then continued once again to look down. "is very fond of you." For a moment she looked at Ren's eyes and then back again at her feet. Ren who didn't say anything for the past minutes had not changed his position ever since. He was still looking intently at Kyoko.

"That is why, I agree with the president about continuing with this arrangement." With this, Kyoko started to get nervous. "If it's not too troublesome for you, that is. Though if you have an appointment you could just tell me or the president and I'll explain it to Rinko."

After a few moments, Kyoko realized that Ren was not responding and so she looked up. "Ren?"

Ren didn't notice that Kyoko had just finished speaking since he was busy looking at her.

"Ah... No it's not troublesome. My weekends have been cleared." He smiled.

Kyoko just gave her a small _oh_. And once again silence enveloped the two. Ren didn't want this awkward atmosphere between them so he decided that he should be the one who should initiated the conversation once again.

"So, ahm, Kyoko when would you tell Rinko?"

"I really don't know." She paused for a moment before she continued but compared to before she was more relax and comfortable talking with Ren. "This is the first time that we have a big fight and I really don't know how to apologize and make it up with her." Ren just silently listened. "I'm scared about what if I can't mend it. What if I just make it worse? What if she would hate me more? I am really a failure as a mother." Kyoko had suddenly become so distressed.

Ren wanted to hug Kyoko to assure her that that wouldn't happen but he couldn't or else Kyoko would run away. So he just settled with words.

"No you don't. Kyoko, look at you. You said you are a failure as a mother and yet you are very worried over Rinko. Moms like you are the best. Remember that. Rinko loves you and is happy and thankful that you are her mom. Okay? Calm down and believe in yourself." Ren said sincerely.

Kyoko couldn't help not to melt with his words. It felt like her anger towards Ren because of him leaving her had suddenly vaporized and it seemed like before, she and him happily loving each other. And she couldn't help it. She didn't realized what she was doing but at the moment she suddenly looked at his eyes, unguarded and soft like the times when she was asking for his strength, and touched his arm.

"Please come with me, when I talk to Rinko."

This gesture of her reminded Ren of before when Kyoko was asking for support or when she was terrified of something. She would touch his arm and squeezed it softly.

As if Ren could ignore her plea or when she was doing that.

And automatically as his usual respond to her gesture, he would take her small unoccupied hand to his and squeezed it gently then lifted up to his mouth for a small kiss.

"Of course." And to finish the lovely gesture, Ren would utter those words with overflowing love and sincerity that could disarm any of Kyoko's demons.

DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! sounded the alarm in Kyoko's heart. The chains over her heart were mildly rattled after Ren had done that. Kyoko blushed of course by Ren's response but she quickly pulled her hand away from his grasp and looked away.

Ren had finally regained some sense when Kyoko suddenly pulled her hands. And when he composed himself he saw that Kyoko was also composing herself as well. He couldn't help not to smile since he wasn't the only one who was affected and had gone in trance.

"So shall we?" Ren asked as he extended his hand to Kyoko, which she took hesitantly and they walked towards Maria and Rinko.

Maria was calming Rinko. After Rinko ran away, she looked for her right away and she found her here, outside the mansion crying. She tried to stop Rinko from crying but it took her a few minutes. And now both of them were sitting on the soft grass. She was trying to reason out to Rinko about Kyoko's behaviour. But she found it futile since even she had a hard time to reason out to herself. She knew that Kyoko had her reason for her sudden action but she was still surprised and still couldn't believe it.

But Maria had noticed Ren and Kyoko walking towards them, while Ren was leading Kyoko and while _holding hands_. Maria wanted to ask if _everything_ had truly been solved but when she looked at Kyoko, Kyoko just simply shook her head. Maria sighed inwardly. If everything could be solved that easily then maybe it's not her onee-sama and also it would be boring as well. Maria was slightly horrified to herself. She was becoming like her grandfather who loved drama so much in a love story. Maria sighed again and reminded herself, _'As if this problem could be solved easily.'_

Rinko looked up as well and her pair of hazel-nut eyes widened as she saw her mother and her Renpa walking towards them. She could also see that her mother was slightly blushing and could sense that her mother was somewhat nervous. Renpa on the other hand, she could see that he was smiling and sense that he was somewhat happy.

Suddenly her Maria onee-sama stood up and told them that she would leave them three.

"Rinko, can we sit beside you?" Ren said while his smile was still intact.

Rinko just nodded. But as Ren and Kyoko sat, Rinko noticed that her mother and Renpa were still holding hands.

Kyoko knew that she was still holding hands with Ren Tsuruga, but she couldn't pull away because of two reasons. One was it was inevitable to pull away since Ren's hand was large and it seemed as he didn't want to let go. And two was if she pulled away she was sure that she didn't know what to say or she would run away. Maybe that was also the reason that Ren Tsuruga wouldn't let go of her hand if she tried to pull away. Nevertheless, it didn't mean that Kyoko was fine with that. She was still blushing ever since he took her hand.

Once again, silence reigned over them. But after a few minutes Ren broke it. It seemed like Ren's job for today was the breaker of silence.

"Rinko, your mother has something to tell you." And Ren looked to Kyoko to signal her. Kyoko caught his eyes and took a breath before looking at Rinko's eyes.

"Rinko, honey, ano... Ahm... I...I-I have something to tell you." Kyoko said nervously and both Rinko and Ren could sense that.

Suddenly, Rinko forgot that she was upset to her mother and was distracted by the blush adorning the cheeks of her mother. She could see that her blush was starting to grow or was starting to redden if possible.

Kyoko continued to explain herself but it was not leading to anywhere and Ren could see that Rinko wasn't entirely listening to her mother. The proof of that was the amazement on her eyes as she watched the blush on her mother's face. Ren couldn't stop his chuckle which had both stopped Rinko and Kyoko from what they were doing.

"Gomen." Ren said while still chuckling.

Kyoko on the other hand didn't appreciate being laughed at moreover if she didn't know the reason. "What's funny Ren?" She said with a little ice on her tone.

Ren stopped chuckling but looked at Kyoko and then to Rinko who decided to continue to watch her mother with amazement but with some addition and that was Rinko was also watching Ren. So Rinko was now watching the two of them interacted. Ren again, chuckled by this.

Kyoko just looked at Ren with eyes saying you better tell what's funny or else.

Ren slightly composed himself but laughter was still there.

"Your daughter is watching you intently and by the way she was staring at your face. I think she is curious about your blush." With that answer, Kyoko blushed again but now her whole face had turned red up until to her neck. Rinko's eyes twinkled with amazement which made Ren laugh louder.

When Ren decided to calm down, he could see that Kyoko was pouting and her daughter was still looking at them intently but her focus was more on her mother. Ren took pity on Kyoko so he decided to tell Rinko their decision.

"Rinko," this made both Rinko and Kyoko looked up to Ren. "your mother and I had a talk about the arrangement. And she decided to still let you have your Saturdays with me." Ren smiled.

Rinko was so happy by what her Renpa had said that she jumped towards her mother who was smiling at her shyly. She tackled Kyoko that made Kyoko loose her balance making her loose her hold on Ren's hand as well. Ren didn't mind the sudden lost of warm since he was enjoying watching Kyoko so happy and so relief while Rinko was so happy.

Kyoko looked up to Ren and mouthed a thank you which Ren returned with a small smile.

"Weely mama? Me wihl pway with Renpa?" [Really mama? Me will play with Renpa?] Rinko said while she straddled her mother on the waist.

Kyoko just nodded while lying on the grass.

"Yay!" Rinko shouted with glee and jumped to Ren's arms which surprised Ren since he didn't anticipate Rinko's jump. Luckily Ren had a good reflex; that's why he had caught Rinko.

"Diyd yuw hewe dat Renpa? Me and Renpa cuwd shteel pway!" [Did you hear that Renpa? Me and Renpa could still play!] Ren just simly nodded.

Rinko released Ren as she her mother was starting to sit up from her position. Ren helped Kyoko on her position while Rinko was still by the side of Ren.

"Sho, mama cwan wee pway naw? Me and Renpa?" [So mama, can we play now? Me and Renpa?] Rinko asked her mother.

"Of course."

"Yay!" Rinko suddenly pulled Ren's arms telling Ren that they could play again. Ren smiled and stood up from his position. But before Ren and Rinko started playing, Rinko walked towards her mother and started pulling her arms.

Ren smiled as he got what Rinko was trying to say while watching Kyoko dumbfounded to Rinko's action.

"Mama! Pway wid ush too pwease?" [Mama! Play with us too please?]

Kyoko would have said no when Rinko had asked once again now with those puppy eyes.

Ren just watched when Rinko asked her mother and had almost laughed out loud when Kyoko was hypnotized to say yes when Rinko adopted those puppy eyes.

Kyoko was defeated and was now playing with them.

* * *

Maria just watched by the terrace the family that was happily playing by the grass. She wished that, every day should be like this.

* * *

_**-end of chappie-**_

_**Author's note:**_

Hiyah guys! Another chapter done. Phew. Anyway, I'll try my best to upload as soon as I can. It's one of my new year's resolutions: to upload my fanfic every week. But it seemed as I couldn't since two weeks had passed since the last update. Anyhow, thank you for still supporting me and reading and reviewing my work. I love you guys, here are free virtual blueberry cheesecakes. They are delicious, promise. =))

PS:

**Guest** (you who asked if Kyoko knows that Ren is Kuon): Still not yet.

**GreenSleeves27**: 'GULP' thank you for that wonderful story juice! It revived my dead brain cells.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its character. The only things I own for now are this plot, my little Rinko, Ayame Mizuno and Ichiro Sanaki.**

**Gomen! Virtual me doing a dogeza. /./**

**Sorry for the super late update.. Happy reading.. Forgive for my future grammatical errors.**

**Chapter 20 – Approve or Disapprove?**

* * *

They couldn't believe it. They were having fun.

Kyoko couldn't believe that she was spending her time with Rinko _and_ Ren and it was so great.

Ren couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kyoko was laughing naturally like before. He didn't expect that reaction based on their interactions for the past months but here he was watching Rinko and Kyoko laughing so hard, even though the result of all this was imitating the seal beside him.

A few minutes before Ren and the seal's performance, the trio was watching a seal show in a zoo. But Ren was chosen, more likely persuaded by Kyoko and Rinko's puppy-eyed look (he couldn't resist), to befriend Chloe, the seal.

And now here he was at the stage, imitating the seal's dance number while the audience was roaring with laughter. But the audience would change their minds once they knew who was beneath that disguise. Both Kyoko and Ren were wearing disguises since if not they would instead be running rather than enjoying their time.

And for the final act of Chloe the seal, Kyoko couldn't help not to laugh out loud as she watched the seal climbed up on her platform and faced Ren to tilt her head up for a kiss.

Yes! A kiss to the seal. The final act was for Ren to kiss the seal and then he could finally go back to his seat. Ren looked down at the seal who was ready for her on-screen kiss with the Ren Tsuruga. He couldn't help not to chuckle since he had never kiss someone/ something aside from a human being as long as he could remember.

The audience was roaring with laughter but (I honestly think) they would change their mind if they knew that Ren Tsuruga was granting a kiss to a seal. Maybe half of the female population watching the show would instantly stood up and tried their might to take Chloe's position.

And so to end the show, Ren did what he was expected to; he kissed the seal. It was simply a peck on the lips. And the audience clapped and cheered. Kyoko, on the other hand, was busy giggling as she had taken a picture of Ren kissing the seal.

The show had ended and Ren was being thanked by the hosts. Well the male host was, while the female was somewhat flirting with him, which was caught by Kyoko. Kyoko and Rinko were approaching Ren, when they saw the scene.

She sensed the green-eyed monster within her was starting to wake up. Though Kyoko was still in denial of her feelings, she simply reasoned out to herself that this was her reaction to every female draping their bodies to any male species. Besides, despite the disguise and shades covering his eyes, Ren was still a very _very_ attractive male.

Since the female host was very distracted, she didn't realize that Chloe the seal was very hungry and was seeking for her attention. Chloe realized that her keeper was too preoccupied by something and so she needed to do something that would catch her keeper's attention. And that something was a splash of a little water.

SPLASH!

Unfortunately it was ren who received the splash which got the attention of the remaining people there (still, it caught the attention of the keeper!). Kyoko and Rinko were rooted on their spot as they watched Ren got wet. After a few minutes, everyone had moved. Kyoko and Rinko resumed their walking towards Ren. But it's clear on Kyoko's expression that she was suppressing her laughter.

The female host didn't know if she could give her charge an extra treats for her deed or reprimand it since the man was wet and his wet shirt was hugging his sexy body.

Ren on the other hand, was surprised by the sudden contact of the cold water to his skin. He wasn't angry at the seal not the host, since it wasn't their faults. So he waved off the attention of the female host in regarding his wet shirt.

"Do you have an extra shirt with you?"

Ren looked up and noticed the mother and daughter duo in front of him. He also saw that Kyoko was trying hard to stifle her giggle.

"Well, I don't have one. I didn't expect this to happen." Ren replied with a playful mood as he approached the 2, leaving the female host.

"Renpaaaaaa! Yow whettt!" [Renpaaaaaa! You're wet!]. Rinko exclaimed.

Kyoko had stopped stifling her giggle as she realized how the wet shirt was hugging his body.

"Yes I am, so give Renpa a hug."

"KYAAAAAAA!" squealed Rinko which woke Kyoko from her thoughts and saw Rinko towards her with Ren behind. She pulled out a towel for Ren and gave it to him.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, ahmm... You really should change into a dry one before you catch cold." Kyoko replied while she shifted her focus from Ren to Rinko.

Ren raised his eyebrow at Kyoko's weird behaviour.

The trio went to a souveneir shop to buy a shirt. Ren found a shirt and decided to try it while Kyoko and Rinko were looking around.

Ren was finished changing clothes when he noticed that his wig had loosen somewhat. He didn't know what to fix since he couldn't see it. He sighed. He had only one choice and that was to ask Kyoko. He peered outside to find Kyoko and Rinko. Luckily he caught Rinko's eyes.

Rinko noticed that her Renpa was looking at her so she walked towards him which was noticed by Kyoko. Kyoko was curious while Ren had called Rinko. When they reached the dressing room, Kyoko noticed that something was off with Ren. And then she realized that his wig had loosened up.

"Eeeep!" Without thinking, Kyoko pushed Ren inside while Rinko was left outside blinking owlishly at what had happened. Luckily there were few people at that time but Kyoko's sudden action still caused the people there to look at the dressing room.

Ren was stunned by Kyoko's action. And he also had an idea of what could others make out of this situation. Though, truth be told, Kyoko's action had shaken the emperor in him. Luckily, he had a tight leash around him, since if not people's suspicion about them would possibly come true.

Kyoko was busy fixing Ren's wig to comprehend what she had just done.

"Ren, you really should be careful. You almost got discover." Kyoko scolded Ren.

As always Kyoko was exaggerating but she really was concerned to Ren. With that, Ren couldn't help not to smile at that.

"Done. Ren could you turn around, so that I could check if I fixed it right?"

Ren obeyed and turned around to look at her angelic face as she checked his wig. Kyoko was tip-toeing to fully fix the wig and as she tip-toed, Ren couldn't help it. He wanted Kyoko to be near him so he encircled her waist with his arms which surprised Kyoko.

"Eeeep!" Kyoko squealed. And then looked at Ren with surprised eyes yet her blush was evident.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Kyoko asked as she noticed that her face and his face had a small distance in between

"Pulling you up, so that you can reach my wig and fix it." Ren replied though his rational mind was telling him to let her go now or else, he would be back to square one again but he didn't follow his rational part. And was a good thing since Kyoko just blushed more, the opposite of what he had expected.

However, their little alone time was only short since a saleslady had knocked at the dressing room.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK1

"Is everything alright there, sir?"

Kyoko blushed more since it suddenly dawned to her of what she had done without thinking. She replied with all the confidence she could gather.

"Aa-ah, yes everything is fine. Just a moment ple-please." But her answer came out with lacking of confidence.

"Ren, c-can you ple-please put me d-down now?" Kyoko asked Ren while she was blushing like a tomato which Ren had found too hard to obey her wish but he still respected her so he put her down somewhat slowly.

"Thank you." Kyoko replied as she looked at her footwear.

Ren's rational self was starting to slip but he held it. Kyoko after regaining her composure, headed outside the dressing room first with a slight blush adorning her face.

Outside, Kyoko noticed a saleslady smiling professionally yet was somewhat blushing. Beside the saleslady was Rinko sitting on the chair while she was swinging her small legs back and forth. Kyoko smiled at the saleslady without thinking why would the saleslady be blushing and approached Rinko. However the saleslady, being a professional in terms of her job, asked Kyoko politely.

"Ma'am, is everything fine with your husband?"This caused Kyoko to blush. She was about to correct the saleslady when Ren emerged from the dressing room looking attractive as ever and was now wearing a new dry t-shirt and somewhat controlled.

"Renpaaaaa!" Rinko exclaimed while she ran towards Ren.

Kyoko who completely forgot what the saleslady's question, asked again the saleslady.

"Ah, nothing ma'am. Just asking if everything is alright."

"Oh. Anyway miss, can he wore that shirt without paying it first since the one which he wore before was wet?"

"Yes ma'am. Just pay it on the cashier over there."

And the trio headed towards the cashier, while Rinko was still on Ren's shoulders since Kyoko couldn't persuade Rinko to come down and since Ren had also explained that it's alright. When they had arrived at the counter, almost everyone near them had stopped and stared at them. The people around them were stunned since a beautiful family was on their front.

Kyoko had explained to the young man at the counter why Ren had to wear shirt. Of course the young man had nodded without fully comprehending the situation since it would take awhile for his brain to function fully after talking to a very beautiful woman. Ren saw that the young man was completely bewitched by Kyoko and was now ogling her which had sparked his possessiveness. Kyoko was getting her purse when Ren had put down bills to pay the shirt. And as he did that he sent a she's-mine-back-off-glare to the young man under his shades. How he did that was beyond explanation but the bottom line was the young man had understood the glare and shifted his focus to the computer instead.

Kyoko saw that Ren had already paid the shirt and was going to argue that she's going to pay for it when she found herself near the exit. Ren dragged her by her waist (Kyoko didn't notice) when she was searching for her purse. And luckily Rinko had exclaimed that she was hungry that Kyoko had already forgotten that she was going to argue with Ren. Ren just sighed and thanked Rinko secretly.

When the three was exiting, Kyoko and Ren had heard someone said that what a beautiful family they are. Kyoko slightly stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by Ren.

"Kyoko, is everything okay?" Ren asked.

Kyoko shrugged what she had felt and gave Ren a small smile but Ren knew that what they had heard had made Kyoko stiffened. This had made him saddened deep inside. So from then on, Kyoko had tried putting some distance between them. Ren had noticed that Kyoko was putting some distance between them. However when Rinko was calling for her attention, those were just the times when she came closer to them but other than that, she was at arm's length.

Ren was hurt by her action, but he didn't show it since he wouldn't want to spoil the fun. And so he just ignored his wounded heart and continued to enjoy the day with Rinko.

It was 3 in the afternoon, when they decided to call it a day, but Rinko didn't want to part ways with Ren. Kyoko on the other hand, was becoming tired of persuading Rinko to let her Renpa rest and then she reminded Rinko that her grandpa and grandma would be expecting them by 4 o'clock.

"Oooh! Gwanpapa and gwanmama! Les gooow!" [Oh! Grandpapa and grandmamma! Let's go.] Rinko exclaimed as she stopped tugging Ren at his arm.

"Okay, but we don't need to bother Ren to drive us."

"Baaaawt, me wanna meyk Renpa and gwanpapa and gwanmama meeeeeet!" [But, me wanna make Renpa and grandpapa and grandmamma meet!] Rinko whined.

Although Ren was somewhat disheartened by Kyoko's behaviour since she didn't want him to drive them, he couldn't help not to chuckle about Rinko's behaviour. It's cute when she whined.

"It's no bother at all Kyoko." Ren replied.

"But, we can't impose you to drive us to Taisho's!" Kyoko exclaimed.

This had surprised Ren a little. He didn't know that the couple Kyoko was talking about was Taisho and Okami. But it didn't lessen his will to drive them to Taisho's, even though he was somewhat uncomfortable with driving to Taisho's place.

Ren had insisted on and he reasoned out that he didn't want them to be chased by paparazzi again. And Kyoko bought this reason, which was why she was strapped by the seatbelt in front while Rinko was sitting at her lap. During the drive Rinko was talking non-stop about Chloe the dolphin and the other animals at the zoo. Both Kyoko and Ren were listening to her happily.

And then as they were waiting for the light of the stoplight to turn green, Rinko had asked suddenly.

"Mama, wud gwanpapa, cwook my feyvowit deesh?" [Mama, would grandpapa cook my favourite dish?].

"Well, if you have been a good girl." Kyoko replied to her daughter playfully yet lovingly.

Ren watched the sweet sight of the mother and daughter pair. He tore his gaze reluctantly as the light turned green, missing Kyoko's eyes looking back at him.

They had arrived 10 minutes before 4. Ren had noticed that the place looked the same as before. But he doubted that Taisho's behaviour would be the same as before towards him. And he was feeling somewhat anxious. Who wouldn't be? He knew that after leaving Kyoko he might as well faced the infamous chopping knife of Taisho.

That afternoon, the Taishos didn't open the restaurant since they knew that Kyoko and Rinko were coming. However, Ren walked them at the back door to avoid being seen by the public. Although the neighbourhood knew that the Taishos were related to Kyoko, they didn't bother them regarding the actress because of their fear of Taisho. Even though Kyoko knew all of that, she still needed to take precautions.

As Ren delivered the mother and daughter pair, Rinko didn't let go of Ren's arm, which both adults had noticed.

"Rinko dear, Renpa, needed to go home to take a rest." Kyoko told her daughter as she crouched down as well.

"Noooo! Me wanna meyk gwanpapa and gwanmama nooooow Renpa!" [No! Me wanna make grandpapa and grandmama know Renpa!] Rinko insisted.

"But-"

However, before Kyoko finished her protest, the back door had opened revealing both Taisho and his wife. Okami smiled at the trio as she opened her arms for Rinko. When Rinko saw her grandmama, she ran towards her and hugged her. After hugging her grandmama, she turned towards her grandpapa and walked towards him to give him a small hug as well on the knee. Taisho gave Rinko a small smile as he patted her head.

Ren was walking away, when he felt Rinko's hand tugging on his arm.

"Renpa! Dowwwnt goo. Pweeese. Me wanna shooow you my gwanpapa and gwanmama." [Renpa! Don't go. Please. Me wanna show you my grandpapa and grandmama]

Ren smiled and let Rinko pulled him towards the couple. He bowed to them politely as he greeted them.

"Renpa, you nooow my gwanpapa and gwanmama?" [Renpa, you know my grandmama and grandpapa?] Rinko asked.

"Ah, yeah." Ren gave her a small nod.

"Ahm, waaaaaiy?" [Ahm, why?]

To this, Ren didn't know how to answer but luckily, Okami had answered for him.

"Well, he usually visits your mom before." Okami giggled.

With this statement, both Kyoko and Ren had blushed while Taisho just grumbled something under his breath.

"Anyway, let's go inside. Before people know that you two are here." Okami added. Ren was starting to walk away when Okami had replied.

"Ren, you come as well."

"Pweeease?" [Please?] Rinko pleaded.

And he went inside without any more coaxing from Okami since Rinko's plead was powerful enough to make Ren do anything for her without hesitation. And as he entered the house, he pushed his anxiety on the back of his mind.

The dining table which could accompany 7 people was already set. The different dishes were already set on the table.

Once they all settled down, they started eating. Almost everyone was enjoying the food except for Ren who was tensed all over. He knew that he was being watched by the old man. And he knew that he and him were now in a not-so good relationship since he had hurt Kyoko by leaving her. However even though Ren was very tensed, almost all the female present didn't notice except for Kyoko.

Kyoko was seated beside Ren and sensing his tension, turned to face him.

"Ren, is there anything wrong?" Kyoko whispered while she gave Ren some maki.

Realizing that Kyoko was becoming a little bit worried regarding his behaviour, Ren turned to her and offer her a small apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I am just worried if I can finish my plate." Ren replied with a chuckle.

Kyoko bought what Ren had said and gave Ren a you-never-change-look.

"Don't worry; just finish the part that I will give you." Kyoko answered.

Ren could sense a humor in her voice which made him raised his eyebrow.

"I know you. You'll just eat a small proportion not even equal to a proper meal." Kyoko replied as he divided Ren's meal. And with that she shifted her focus again to her daughter who was eating while telling her grandmama when she was petting a giraffe.

Just one small conversation with Kyoko, Ren had felt at ease right away. He couldn't find any scientific or logical explanation behind it. But every time he was feeling troubled, just hearing the voice of Kyoko made him relax. There's something about the presence of Kyoko that calmed Ren.

The whole feast had ended. Almost everyone had finished their original amount of dish, except of course Ren. But he had finished the proportion that Kyoko gave him. The three females had started cleaning up. Upon seeing them cleaning, Ren had automatically carried his set of plates to the basin.

"Oh Ren, you don't have to."

"It's the least I can do after eating a tasty meal." Ren replied, but in truth, his body had automatically moved and carried the sets of plates towards the sink. Before, every time he ate with them, he had helped them clean-up the table. He carried the dishes to Okami, while Kyoko had carried some plates. Sometimes, Kyoko was the one who was washing the dishes.

Now, he saw Kyoko was in charge of washing the dishes. Okami was wrapping some left-over meals for them to carry back home. Since Ren had seen that he wasn't needed, he headed out. When he went to the table to clean it up, he saw Taisho wiping it already. He was going to leave Taisho to ask Okami what else he could do when Taisho, stopped him.

"Teas are good for digestion. Boy, do you want to have a tea with me?" Taisho's grumpy voice asked.

Ren knew that what he was dreading for had come. But he was surprised to feel that he was calm when he knew he should be a bit nervous since he and Taisho would be having a talk.

Taisho motioned him to follow him to the restaurant. There, they seated by the counter where Taisho served the dishes. As they sat there, both of them were silently sipping their teas. Ren knew that he should initiate the conversation but he was still gathering his thoughts. After awhile, Ren put down his tea and exhaled.

"Sir, I'm not asking for your forgiveness to what I've done, since I know it's unforgiveable."

Ren paused to look up to Taisho who was looking back at him with his usual seriousness.

Ren continued, "And I am deeply regretting my action for I cause pain to her. But I really need to leave her." He said that while looking straight at Taisho's calculating eyes.

He continued but this time, he stared back at his tea. "I admit that, my cowardice was one of the reasons why I broke up with her. But sir, it's the only thing that could be done to fix myself." He paused again.

"I have secrets that I still couldn't share with Kyoko. And those secrets of mine make half of who I am. But, I'm going to tell her when I'm ready." He paused once again.

"And in order for that to happen, I need to fix my past. That's why I left her." And he sipped his tea, still not looking back at Taisho.

For awhile, nobody spoke but it's Taisho's turn to speak his mind.

"So boy, what's your plan now?"

This made Ren look up and smile sadly.

"I admit it, at first I was planning to make her fall for me again, but I thought, and then suddenly I realized that I don't want her to be subjected once again to pain or heartbroken." He gave Taisho a weak chuckle.

"And now that I've met Rinko, I don't want to hurt her as well by my selfish love for her mother. Rinko deserves a father and Kyoko deserves someone better. They both deserve a good family... And I think that I'm not the person that can give them that." As he confessed that, Ren's forehead was leaning on his thumbs. From afar, Ren looked like he was praying since he clasped his hands together and then leaned his forehead.

His clasped hands and bangs were obscuring the small smile playing in Taisho's lips. Taisho concealed it with him taking a sip from his tea.

"Are you sure, young man?" Ren looked up to find serious yet somewhat had soften eyes staring back at him, which had puzzled Ren but he ignored it since he was asked.

"If I were you, I won't be promising such thing." Taisho continued but now his soft yet serious eyes had some streak of strictness. "And if you choose Kyoko, you still have to overcome many obstacles before reaching to her.

"It's not just only me..." And then Taisho continued to sip his tea.

Ren just only nod, since he knew that what Taisho had said was true.

After helping Okami cleaned up their small feast, Rinko was very exhausted. Who wouldn't be? She had fun in the zoo and then had a great time as well in the Daruyama's. She was now being carried by Kyoko while Kyoko was looking for Ren.

Kyoko found them at the counter of the restaurant.

"What are you two doing?"

Both men looked up and found Okami and Kyoko standing by the door.

"We're just drinking tea." Taisho replied grumpily. And both men, rose from their seats.

"Are we going home?" Ren asked. Kyoko noticed that there's something off with Ren. Ren approached her to take Rinko which Kyoko gave automatically.

"Is everything alright, Ren?" Kyoko asked and Ren could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just full." But Kyoko didn't believe his explanation, still she gather their wrapped up meals and things so that they could go home.

They bid goodbyes. Ren gave Taisho a polite nod in which Taisho acknowledged.

Kyoko and Ren walked to the car.

"Where would I put Rinko?"

"At the back seat, lay her down."

And both of them get in the car and waved one last goodbye to the couple.

The car was beginning to disappear in their line of sight when they decided to enter the house. As they went in, Okami had asked his husband.

"What did you and Ren talk about?"

"His intention and his apology."

This had made Okami smiled kindly. "Ren is a good man."

"I can see." Taisho had replied as he put the cups on the basin.

During their ride, Kyoko had noticed that Ren was thinking very deeply. Ren had also noticed that Kyoko was casting him some glances which Ren had just offer a don't-worry-smile.

When they reached Kyoko's house, Ren carried Rinko towards her room while Kyoko was arranging the meals that were sent. As Ren had reached his car and was getting ready to go home, Kyoko walked towards him.

"Ren, remember to put the meals inside the ref. You don't need to put it in a container. All meals were put in a tupperware.."

Ren just nodded.

"Ren, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything if fine. Don't worry. I was just thinking about what Taisho had said."

"Okay. Bye, thank you for a wonderful time."

Ren smiled in returned and said, "Until next time, bye." And Ren drove away with Taisho's words lingering in his head.

He knew that he needed to maintain some distance between them. He realized that he wanted to be closer to them and the more he became closer to them, the more they were like a real family. And he didn't want that. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do that to Rinko: to impose his own selfish love to them.

The following morning, Sunday, while Rinko was playing, Kanae had come.

"Gadmama! Yow heweeee!" [Godmama! You're here!] Rinko exclaimed, leaving her dollies on the floor.

"Hi sweetie," Kanae had said, while she gave Rinko a kiss on the forehead. "Where's your mom?"

"Hmmm, bedwum." [Hmm, bedroom].

And then all of a sudden, a high-pitched scream and running feet could be heard by Kanae and Rinko.

"Mokoooooooo-saaaaaaan!" Rinko who knew her mother, had stepped away from her godmama to avoid being huddled.

Kanae didn't have the time to avoid the attack since Rinko was just beside her which was why she had no choice but to welcome the flying body.

"Mo! You almost kicked Rinko!" Kanae exclaimed while being hugged by Kyoko.

"Oh my god! Rinko honey, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Where did it hurt? Tell mama, and I will make it go away?" And Kyoko still continued to fuzz around Rinko who was still not used by her mother's exaggeration at things.

"Mama, me awyt." [Mama, me alright.] Rinko replied with a grin.

"Aw, honey! You're so cute. Mama loves you!"

"Mamaaaa!"

And the mother and daughter pair hugged each other.

"I don't know why I'm involved with the two of you." Kanae said exasperatedly.

The mother and daughter duo just gave Kanae their puppy look.

"Because you love us?" Kyoko replied.

"Weee wab yu" [We love you] And was followed by Rinko.

Kanae was weak with those puppy looks the duo gave, so she had no choice but to reply begrudgingly, "Arggggg... This is maddening. Of course I love you as well guys." while she closed her eyes.

Kyoko and Rinko were too happy that they both gave Kanae a big hug!

"Mo! Stop being clingy with me!" Though as she said that, she was lacking of conviction.

break line

"Kyoko, is there something you're not telling me?" Kanae said as she sipped her tea.

The two best friends were sipping their teas and eating their slices of the cake baked by Kyoko at the kitchen.

"What are you saying?" Kyoko asked as she started to eat her slice.

Kanae just eyed Kyoko.

"Kanae, I don't know what to do. Ren is taking Rinko every weekend." Kyoko said with a sigh.

Kanae knew that already since she had seen the trio yesterday as they exited the zoo. She didn't approach them but just watched them. After that incident, she went to her boyfriend's apartment to get some answer.

"I saw the three of you yesterday."

"It's an arrangement. Every Saturday Ren would take Rinko out or the two would have fun."

"Whose idea is that?"

"The president's." And Kyoko saw that Kanae was making a protest but she cut it. "—But I think it's good. I have never seen Rinko that happy. And if Ren is the person that could provoke that happiness, then I'm happy to oblige. " Kyoko said while she played with the icing of her slice.

"Are you?" In which made Kyoko stopped and made her looked up.

Kyoko was just speechless. And pain was evident in her eyes.

"Then say no! Clearly you're in pain!"

"I can't. Rinko is happy." The reply came like a whisper.

"But—"

"I am afraid Kanae."

"What are you afraid of?" Kanae held Kyoko's hand.

"What if Ren finds out? What if Rinko wants more than what we are having?" Kyoko said and tears were starting to form on her eyes.

"Ren will not take her. He wouldn't do that." She said assuring her best friend. _Why am I defending that bastard?!_

"Would he accept her? Remember he left me." And with that tears were flowing down her face.

_This is so frustrating! Damn it, Tsuruga-san. You're making Kyoko cry again._ Kanae thought to herself as she watched her friend cried. But she also sensed that Kyoko was hiding something.

"Is that all?" Kyoko's golden amber eyes widened as she noticed that her friend had noticed that she was hiding something.

"Kyoko tell me honestly, do you still love him?" This had surprised Kyoko but she thought to herself. She justified her feelings and actions and she found out her answer. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump on her throat. And when she opened her eyes to answer Kanae, Kanae knew the answer before Kyoko spoke.

"Yes." And Kyoko closed her eyes again and let her tears flow down her beautiful face.

Kanae went to her best friend's side to hug her.

break line

Oblivious of her mother's distress and pain, Rinko was exploring their house specifically the room where they stocked everything that weren't used. She was happily humming and rummaging things when she came across a beautiful yet dusty photo album.

It was color pink and somewhat big and heavy. There were many designs on the cover, beautiful writings that Rinko couldn't understand since she didn't know how to read. She opened the photo album and there at the first page had a short letter beautifully written at the center in blank ink. And when she flipped the next page she exclaimed at what she saw.

"Eeets Renpa and mama!" [It's Renpa and mama!]

At the page was a picture of Ren and Kyoko laughing at each other adoringly.

* * *

**- end of chappie -**

**A/n: sorry for the super late update.. I did try to update it as soon as I can, but I had a hard time making the plot for chapter 20.. However I'm proud of my latest chapter! Wooooh! Yes, the next chapter will be the chapter full of flashbacks! **

**And one more thing, I edited the first chapters since many of you are confused about the age of Rinko.**


End file.
